The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima
by JP Lake
Summary: Resurrection. It is possible for any lifeform in existence, human or animal. Keitaro Urashima is no different... Resurrection has changed him to become more than what he was before. Join him in his new journey. KeixKit, Slight TsuxOC. OOC Keitaro.
1. Pipebomb & Sabbatical Leave

**The Resurrection of Keitaro Urashima**  
A Love Hina Fic by JP Lake  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. If I did, imagine the money in the bank!_  
**Author's Note: To make both myself and the reader happy, I've decided that the ONLY character that will be OOC is Keitaro. The pairing: Keitaro/Kitsune! Flame me, fight me, slash me, my decision is final, like it or not. Yeah, I'm evil. In this Fic, Keitaro has NOT gotten into Tokyo University…yet.**

_Italics:_ thoughts

**Chapter 1: Pipebomb & Sabbatical Leave**  
"YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" Naru Narusegawa shouted at Keitaro Urashima, followed up by a Naru Punch. BLAM! After skyrocketing through the roof, Keitaro Urashima flies through the skies of Hinata Springs, kicking and screaming at the air, praying to land on something soft. _A pool, tall grass, even a gigantic glass case __filled__ with pillows! I'll settle for ANYTHING soft! _He thought furiously. Like usual, whoever is running the joint in Heaven must've been pissed off at all ronins and decided to use Keitaro as a scapegoat. Keitaro screams in pain when he lands back first unto a patch of sidewalk that was home to a game of Jacks. "Do people even PLAY jacks anymore?" Keitaro says out loud, but to no one in particular. "Well, you see jacks on the ground, so yes, they do." Says a voice behind Keitaro. Keitaro turns around to see a Japanese civilian's worst nightmare: A Yakuza member with a barbed wire bat focusing his attention on him.

"You ruined my game, you jackass." The Yakuza member said, raising the bat.  
"Hold on!" Keitaro pleaded. "I'm sorry, let me expla-" WHAM!

**XXX**

Waking up in a hospital bed, Keitaro turns to see Haruka staring at him in a chair. "Keitaro! You're awake! Are you okay?"  
"I'm alive, aren't I?"  
"Well, yeah, but even with your immortality thing going, an attack with a barbed wire bat can slow that train down a gear!"  
"In addition to the Naru Punch and the crash landing that followed up with said punch…"  
Suspecting that one the Hinata girls had played a part in this, albeit "involuntary", Haruka sighed and began to light a cigarette. Out of nowhere, one of the doctors came in gave Haruka a look. "You can't smoke in here, miss." When Haruka put the cigarette away, the doctor walked over to Keitaro. "Well, Mr. Urashima," he started. "It seems that you'll make a speedy recovery, which is miraculous in my eyes." Keitaro heard this line so many times before. _Next he going sweet talk me into giving blood so he can be some Paragon of Virtue in the medical field. I'm going to stop him right here. _He thought. "Sir, I know where this is going, and I'm going to have to decline giving blood." Keitaro said nonchalantly. "If I'm fine, can I go now?" Although disappointed that Keitaro said no, the doctor kept his bright smile. "Yes, you can go, sorry to take up your time, please come again." Walking outside, Keitaro had a unreadable look on his, reminiscent of his aunt/cousin. Noticing this, Haruka began to light a cigarette while also focusing on Keitaro. "So Keitaro, what are you going to do?" she asked. "Well, first I have to make a call," he said. "Next, I'm going to tell you what WE are going to do." Looking at Haruka, he gave a warm, yet false, smile. "And finally, I'm going to drop a major pipe-bomb announcement on the girls…" Following his plan, Keitaro went into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey, Jai"

"Yeah, today was the last straw"

"Good, you know what to do, see you at 9:00."  
Putting away his phone, Keitaro then turned to Haruka, still with the false smile on his face. "Now here is part two of my plan…"

**XXX**  
**8:45 PM: Hinata Dorm**

"Where is he?" Naru said. "He was supposed to have a study session with Mutsumi and me."  
"Maybe got fed up with you punching him to the heavens and decided not to come back," Mitsune Konno teased. "Please, Kitsune," Motoko Aoyoma said. "Urashima shouldn't be mad, since it's his fault he was attacked. He shouldn't have tried to molest Shinobu." Nodding her head in agreement, Naru looked outside. "Oh, here he comes!" She said. Keitaro walked in alone, still with the false smile on his face. "Where have you been? We were worried sick." Then almost instantly, Keitaro's smile dropped, replaced by a smug sneer laced with disdain. "Why should you even care? In addition, it's none of your business where I go." Everyone, with the exception of Keitaro, was shocked at his answer to Naru's question. "Is everyone here? Because I have an announcement to make." A vein popped out on Naru's forehead. "WHO DO THINK YOU ARE, TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT?" Without looking at her, Keitaro answered her question. "Simple. The current head of the Hinata dorm." While Naru was angry at Keitaro, Motoko was furious at Keitaro's attitude. "Urashima! How dare you talk to Naru that way!" After grabbing her bokken, she grabbed Keitaro by his shirt. "Go ahead, Motoko, do it." He said. She was taken back at what she said, but kept her game face up.

"Come on, Motoko. Make your sister proud and attack an _unarmed _man, in the name of justice."  
"Shut up…"  
"Do it, Motoko. Prove to me you're not a coward…"  
"Shut up!"  
"Are you… afraid of me, Motoko? You're afraid of a _'vile male_?_'_

Hearing that, Motoko threw him into the wall in the main room. Looking away, Motoko failed to notice the smile on Keitaro's face. Then everyone heard the last thing they expected to hear from Keitaro when he's in a crater-like heap: Laughter. This was not a humorous laughter, not by a long shot. This laughter was infected with anger, pain, and despair. "That was a big bomb, but not as strong as the pipe-bomb I'm about to drop on all of you." Keitaro said, standing up. Hearing the commotion, Su and Shinobu came downstairs. Glancing in their direction, Keitaro dusted himself off. "Since I've been attacked and stolen from Kami knows how many times, in addition to realizing they will never stop," he said, staring everyone down. "I've decided to take a well-deserved sabbatical leave to the United States." With all eyes widened, Keitaro continued. "While I'm gone, which will be for a year, Haruka will be filling in for me, so you will go to her to get your needs met. That's all." Keitaro saw the look in all of their eyes, who in return saw the look in his. While going upstairs to pack, one look was on Keitaro mind: Kitsune's.

**XXX**

_Probably wondering how she's going to pay for rent and sake. For a year, it's no longer my problem. But then again, I could be wrong. That look she gave can have another meaning. _Keitaro thought. _Everyone else had an easy reading look, but Mitsune's was the dark horse in this._ While packing, Keitaro failed to notice that Mitsune was standing behind him. "Keitaro, why?" She asked. While still packing, Keitaro answered her. "To be honest, I don't want to be maimed and/or killed before my 20th birthday. I don't want Shinobu to worry about me all me time while I'm in pain." Then he looked into her eyes. "In addition," he said. "I don't want to be a victim of constant extortion and blackmail by a woman who doesn't care about me or my safety."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitsune retorted back.  
" Mitsune, I just another guy to you that's out of your league, it's NATURAL for you not to care about me…"

"You're not just another guy, Keitaro!"  
"Then what am I to you, Mitsune?"

Mitsune was silent. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem voicing her opinion, but with the bomb Keitaro dropped on everyone (including her), and his current attitude and state of mind, she was overwhelmed. She stood there… silent. Watching Keitaro, the best thing that ever happened to her, packing his stuff, leaving for the United States. Leaving her for a year. Walking out of his room, Keitaro let his anger and pain drop when he looked into Kitsune's eyes. "I promise I will come back, but I will NOT promise that I will come back the as the same Keitaro Urashima." He said, then he walked down the stairs, looking away at Kitsune.

Keitaro was about to walk out the door, but two different hands gripped his shoulder. "Naru, Motoko," he calmly said. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind, so let go of me." Hesitantly, Motoko let go. But Naru… she tightened her grip. "Keitaro, what about the promise?" Keitaro let go of the doorknob and looked at Naru. "Right now, self-preservation is beating out the promise I REFUSE to think about for a year." Then, of course, Naru became angry. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Then for the second time today, Naru tried to punch Keitaro. But for the first time, she missed. Falling to the ground, Naru sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry everyone, but this isn't something I WANT to do." Everyone in the dorm got their hopes up, only to get disappointed by Keitaro's next statement. "This is something I HAVE to do. See you in one year…" Then he left the Hinata Apartment, never to return for a year.

_Just wait._ He thought. _When I come back, you all will realize it's for the best.  
_**Chapter One End…**

**Author's Note: Well I told you Kei would be OOC. In the next chapter, time will fast forward to a year, on the day Keitaro comes back to Japan, however, as he said, he didn't come back the same as he left. His attitude, appearance, and personality will be different, remember OOC, but he ALSO believes when he comes back, his new ways will be best for the girls. In addition, I touch on what the Hinata girls was doing for the year that Keitaro was gone. As usual, praise and flames are always welcome. Some of the inspiration for OOC Keitaro will be from WWE's Best In The World, CM Punk. Until Next Time: ****"**_**One Empire, Under Lake..."**_


	2. The Return & A New Look

**Author's Note: Hey, it's Lake. I want to say thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1 of "The Resurrection of Keitaro Urashima." All good reviews by the way. Now in this chapter, Keitaro returns a year leaving the Hinata Apartments. As I mentioned, Keitaro came back WAY different than before, and things have changed since he's been gone. Keitaro's appearance and OOC personality was inspired by both CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. Yes, I'm a wrestling fan… well, here we go!**

_Disclaimer:_ **I DON'T OWN JACK of Love Hina or any company mentioned in this fic. **

**Chapter 2: The Return of the SuperPunk!  
Tokyo Airport, One year later!**

"Mommy, can I get a tattoo?" A little boy asked his mother. "Koji!" His mother said, surprised. "Tattoos are nothing but bad omens and on top of that, the more you have, the less likely you'll find a girlfriend." Koji then looked at a man with tattoos. "Then that man over there will probably never be loved, then?" The man in question overheard everything that went on between the mother and her son, and sighed._ I hope the girls at the Hinata don't see my tattoos as a bad omen. I bet Naru and Motoko would still flip the switch, even if I told them the meaning of the tattoos. _Keitaro Urashima thought. After one year away from Japan, you can probably say the United States has rubbed off of him. Trading in his conservative look for an "extreme expression" look (plaid punk pants, black tank top, smaller framed glasses, and hair that's a little past his shoulder), Keitaro has revamped himself into a new man. _Oh well. _He thought._ I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Right now, I better head to the cargo. _Getting his stuff from the terminal pickup, Keitaro goes to the cargo hold of the plane to pick up his final item. After walking past heavy equipment imported from the USA, Keitaro found his item: His prized ATV. Loading his stuff on his ATV, Keitaro wheels his four-wheeler down the ramp. "That's a nice ATV, sir," one of the cargo loaders said.  
"Yeah, I know," Keitaro said back. "It was a bitch getting it on the plane though, I'll admit."  
"I bet."  
Driving away, Keitaro noticed that the little boy and his mother from the terminal were outside. Picking up speed, Keitaro jumped a loading ramp. During airtime, Keitaro made sure to blow Koji's mother a 'farewell' kiss. Taking out his earphones and iPod, Keitaro was deciding on what song to play while driving his ATV to Hinata. "Decisions, decisions," Keitaro said out loud. "I think I'll choose… 'Cult Of Personality'."

XXX  
**Nearby Street.**

_I wonder when he's coming back._ Mitsune Konno thought. _I really miss Keitaro. Hell, EVERYONE misses him. A lot has changed, though._ Mitsune had just finished her article on a nearby restaurant and was on her way back to the Hinata when she thought of Keitaro. After Keitaro left, Mitsune did a lot of growing up. Getting serious about her life, Kitsune cut down on drinking and became more involved in her freelance writing. In addition, she got a job as a clerk at a bakery shop to cover her rent at the Hinata. Every day, she thinks about Keitaro. She even thinks about the question Keitaro asked her on that day.

"_What am I to you, Mitsune?"  
_That simple question burns in her mind 24/7. _He's more than a guy._ She thought._ He's a man that eats, sleeps, and bleeds love. I wouldn't be surprised if he IS the definition of innocence._ Walking into a store, Kitsune puts her thoughts aside and looks for groceries. "Now where are the eggs?"

XXX  
**Parking Lot of The same Grocery Store**

"Looks like it's about to rain," Keitaro said. "Better get in and get out." Walking into the grocery store, Keitaro looks at the pharmacy section and notices an old man at the desk with a pill bottle and a young woman in an obscene dress. Laughing, Keitaro walks past them. "Haha, excuse me sir," Keitaro whispers. The elderly man looks at Keitaro. "This is just a suggestion, but you may want to purchase these as well." Looking down at Keitaro hands, the old man sees a box of condoms. The young woman sees this and tries to snatch the condoms out of Keitaro's hands, but fails. "It's not nice to snatch things out of people's hands, Li'l Miss." Trying to regain her composure, the woman looks at the elderly man. "Kensuke, you don't need those," she says, to Keitaro's discomfort. "Sir," Keitaro says. "Kensuke, right? You seem like a nice guy, grandfather, husband, and all that jazz, correct?"

"Who are you? Stop trying to-"  
"One, Li'l Miss: I'm not trying anything."  
"But you're-"  
"Two, Li'l Miss: I believe I was talking to Kensuke…"  
"Stop interrupting-"  
"Three, Li'l Miss: Stop talking."

Li'l Miss then stopped talking. Turning his attention back to Kensuke, Keitaro continued. "I may not know you, sir, but I know the game Li'l Miss here is playing." Li'l Miss then widened her eyes. "Please, don't," she whispered. Smiling, Keitaro sat on the desk. "Kensuke, this may seem like a personal question, but are you well off, as in like, a lot of money?" Kensuke nodded. "Where did you meet Li'l Miss?" Li'l Miss started to sweat profusely. "I met her at a… um…" Keitaro answered for him. "Let me guess, a strip joint?" Kensuke nodded again. "STOP" She yelled. This attracted everyone in the store, Mitsune included. "What's going on?" Mitsune asked a clerk. "Some guy over there just found out some chick is scamming some old guy."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, I'm hearing the guy, and I kind of like his style, representing the older guy, who looks like he can't represent himself. Poor guy."

_Reminds me of Keitaro, looking out for people that is._ Mitsune thought._ I gotta get a look at him._ When Mitsune got in closer, her jaw dropped. She saw the guy, and "shocked" was an understatement of how she felt at that point.

"Kensuke, let me break it down for you: She doesn't love you, she loves your money. She's a Johnny Girl, looking for money, nothing more. I suggest you leave her, go home, boink your REAL wife, and live your live WITHOUT Li'l Miss. In addition, STAY OUT OF STRIP CLUBS. They are the modern earth version of Hell." Turning to Li'l Miss, Keitaro tossed her the condoms. "PIPE-BOMB!" Keitaro said. Leaving Li'l Miss to her tantrum and whining to Kensuke, Keitaro turned around to applause and cheers. "Thank you, I love awesomeness and exposing the wicked. Now where's the Mountain Dew?" Hearing his voice solidified Mitsune's thoughts on who the young superpunk was.

"KEITARO!"

Looking in the direction of where his name was called, Keitaro was glomped by Mitsune. With Mitsune on top of him, Keitaro smiled. "Hey, Kitsune. Long time no see!" Crying her eyes out, Mitsune then teasingly strangled Keitaro.  
"Gone for an entire year and you didn't bother to call!"  
"I thought you guys didn't want to speak to me!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"Hey, bad language is unnecessary."  
"I don't give a f-"  
"Excuse me…"  
Looking up, Keitaro and Kitsune noticed the manager of the store looking down at them. "This is a family setting. I don't think the kids want to see a woman on top of a man, strangling him." Getting up, Keitaro and Kitsune stare at each other.  
"Hey, Mitsune,"  
"Yes, Keitaro?"  
"I want to apologize to you, you didn't deserve-"  
"Apology accepted."  
"That quickly?"  
"Come here and hug me, you baka…"  
Keitaro then gives Mitsune a well-deserved hug. "I missed you, Kei."  
"I missed you too, Kitsune."

**Chapter 2 End  
Author's Note: Like I said, Keitaro's different than before. He has a spine, and he looks cool. In the next chapter, Keitaro and Kitsune head back to the Hinata Apartments and meets up with the girls. He'll explain the importance of some of his tattoos and where he'll go from here. You will be shocked at how Keitaro's new goal affect a specific resident in the house. See you in Chapter 3! Until Next Time:**_** "One Empire, Under Lake."**_


	3. Show&Tell:Momma Didn't Raise No Wussbag!

**Author's Note: JP Lake here, and I want to say thanks for the reviews for The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima. So far, I haven't gotten a single negative review (No Flames Yet) and that's cool. I was reading some FanFics of Rosario+Vampire, and I saw the reviews. The critics were RELENTLESS in their reviews But hey, the truth is suppose to hurt, right? Honestly, if I get a flame, I can handle it. I AM a big boy, after all. Anyway, we pick up we left off. Keitaro and Mitsune reunite at the grocery store after Keitaro p'wns a scamming Johnny Girl. Chapter 3 is going to be a LONG chapter, so prepare yourself! I've also decided to set this story around 2009ish, so you'll see references from that time period...  
**_Disclaimer: __I do not own Love Hina or any company mentioned in this fic.  
_**Chapter 3: Show & Tell (Momma Didn't Raise No Wussbag!)**

Walking with Keitaro in the grocery store parking lot, Mitsune was taken aback by his new, extreme look. "Kei, I think it's time for a haircut." Keitaro playfully shook his head around, his hair flying around in the air. "You think? I really like my hair, but I'll probably go insane if I allow it to grow past my elbows. You need a ride?" Almost dropping her eggs, Mitsune looked at Keitaro. "You have a car?"  
"No, an ATV, Mitsune."  
"What's an ATV?"  
"An All Terrain Vehicle."  
"What?"  
"It's like a dirtbike, but bigger with four wheels."  
"Cool! How'd you get it?"  
"Long story, I'll tell you later."  
With that said, Keitaro and Mitsune loaded their groceries onto the ATV and drove to the Hinata Apartments.  
XXX  
**Meanwhile At The Hinata Apartments…  
**"Mitsune isn't back yet?" Shinobu Maehara asked. "She said she'll get me some eggs for tomorrow's breakfast. I told she's all right…" Almost immediately, Su jumped on Shinobu's back. "Don't worry, Shinobu! Kitsune the Fox Lady will be fine! Now where's the bananas?" Jumping off Shinobu, Su started to almost tear the kitchen apart looking for the bananas. "Kaolla! Stop that right now!" Shinobu uncharacteristically yells. _It's a good thing I hid the bananas in Keitaro's room. Since no one goes in there,that would be the best place to put them._ Su's commotion was able stir Motoko Aoyama from her evening meditation. "Su, what are you doing?" Su closed the spice cabinet to look at the samurai (in training). "Nothing, Motoko," Su playfully answers. "Well, a whole lot of nothing looks like a whole lot of something, Su…" Realizing that Motoko is on to her, Su jumps off the counter and runs out of the kitchen. "Like it or not, Shinobu, I'm going to find those bananas!" she shouted while running. _That girl._ Motoko thought. _Her energy is similar to that of a tyrannical shogun on methamphetamines._ After shuddering at that thought, Motoko turned her attention to Shinobu. "Making dinner, Shinobu?" Nodding her head, Shinobu turns her attention to her cooking. "Yes, Motoko, it's almost done." While cooking, Shinobu started to wonder. _It's been a year to the day Keitaro left. I wonder when he's coming back._ Shinobu thought. _I just have to be patient. It's not as if Keitaro will come today, a year to the day… right?_ Noticing Shinobu uneasiness, Motoko guesed what Shinobu was thinking about.

_Poor Shinobu. She's been so shaken up over Urashima's abrupt leave, it's still getting to her. It's a year to the day. Part of me misses him. _Then she did a double take on her thoughts. _I miss him, of course not. A part of me is glad that vile male is gone… or am I?… ARGGH, Urashima! Why do I have these __feelings? _While Motoko was at war with her own mind, Naru Narusegawa walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys, you do know that Su is going on a rampage in the living room?" Satisfied that the war is over, Motoko rushed out to stop Su's reign of terror. "Hello, Naru," Shinobu says. "Just came back from your date with Kentaro?" Flipping through one of Shinobu's cookbooks, Naru looks at the petit chef. "Yes, actually. He's such a nice guy. He's been so happy since becoming his dad's assistant at Sakata Enterprises. I'm so glad that Kentaro is around as opposed to… _**him.**_" Shinobu didn't have to think twice as to the identity of _**him**_. "But still, I wonder when that perverted baka is coming back. It's been a year, right, Shinobu?" Looking at Naru, Shinobu nods her head. "To be specific Naru, today is a year to the day that Keitaro left." _A year to the day._ Naru thought. _It's highly unlikely that Keitaro will come back today. _Naru then chuckles at her next thought. _Hell, if he comes back today, I'll take part in one of Motoko's practice sessions!_ (And EVERYONE knows what kind of Hell that is!)

XXX  
**The Steps of the Hinata Apartments**  
"Keitaro, why do you have an umbrella that says 'St. Thomas Sperm Bank'?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro laughs while carrying his stuff. "Let's just say I lost a bet and I did something in Seattle I'm not very proud of." Mitsune noticed that Keitaro was shuddering at what she believes was the thought of what he did in Seattle. "It was THAT bad?"  
"Watch the movie 'Road Trip', specifically the part when they were in the sperm bank. That'll explain everything… I hope."  
"You _hope_?"  
"My Seattle experience is like the '2 Girls, 1 Cup' video: If you're the star of the show, you get embarrassed talking about what happened."  
"Damn. _THAT_ bad?"  
"Yeah."  
Walking up the steps to the Hinata, Keitaro start to feel kind of uneasy. _Well at least I have a hoodie on right now. _Keitaro thought. _But like it or not, Kei, you WILL take it off when all the girls show up. Remember, you're a SuperPunk now. No fear. No f'n fear! Momma didn't raise no wussbag!_ "Keitaro," Mitsune said.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you open the door? My hands are kind of full…"  
"Sure."  
Opening the door, Keitaro has a feeling of nostalgia when he walks into the living room of the Hinata Apartments. Then he gets another feeling of nostalgia (a painful one) when he's greeted with kick to the face by Su. "Hey, Kitsune, who's this man? Is he your boyfriend?" Mitsune blushes lightly at the last question Su asked. "No Su, he's not my boyfriend. In fact, he's someone you know very well. You kick him in the face almost every morning he wakes up."  
"But the only man I greet every morning here is-"

Keitaro gets up and brushes himself off and looks at the Molmolian princess. "Hey, Su. What's up?" Keitaro asks. "KEITARO!" Su says excitedly. "How's it go-AHH!" Keitaro's question is cut off by one of Su's famous death holds… er, hugs, I mean. "KEITARO! I missed you so much!" After Keitaro was able to get out "I missed you too", Motoko walks in the room. "Who are you and what are you doing to Su?" Keitaro makes a sheepish smirk. _Just like old times…_ Keitaro thought. "Hey, Motoko, long time, no see!" Taking a banana out of one of the grocery bags, Keitaro hands it over to Su, who then lets go of Keitaro. "Thanks, Keitaro!" Su says. Motoko, hearing the familiar name, is shocked at the man standing before her. "Urashima?" She nearly screams. "In the flesh." Keitaro answers. With Motoko's loud statement being clearly heard, Naru and Shinobu walks into the living room. "Hi, Shinobu. Hello, Naru."  
"Who the hell are you?" Naru asks.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm one of your main study buddies."  
Naru then takes a closer look at the man's face and instantly recognizes it. "Kei… Keitaro?" Naru asks.  
"No, I'm a Japanese version of Alice Cooper. Yes, it's me."  
Naru is amazed by two things: 1) the fact that Keitaro is standing before her with a different appearance. And 2) A woman of her word, she now has to take part in one of Motoko Hell Sessions. Shuddering at that tidbit, Naru becomes angry. "YOU BASTARD!" She yells, winding up her fist. "What the hell?" Keitaro shouts. "I didn't do shi-OW!" Thankfully, Keitaro is punched into the hot springs, as opposed to getting punched into the Hinata City skies.  
"Motoko." Naru says.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you wake me up in the morning so I can train with you?"  
"I don't have a problem with that, but why?"  
"I… I don't want to talk about it."

XXX  
Walking back into the living room soaking wet, Keitaro gives Naru a disgusted look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Naru angrily asks. "You need to get your anger sorted out," Keitaro answers.  
"I do NOT have anger problems!"  
"That's a load of crap, Naru."  
"What did you say, you pervert?"  
"You need to be medicated, taken to anger management classes, or put in a freaking Funny Farm somewhere!"  
"How dare you, Keitaro! I should punch you again!"  
"I rest my case…"  
While everyone is taken back by Keitaro courage against the Auburn Haired Hellcat that is Naru, Keitaro himself realizes that it's time for show and tell. _Here we go. Remember, Momma didn't raise no wussbag! _Keitaro thought while taking off his hoodie and shirt. "Hey, you pervert, why did you…" Naru says, but is surprised by another part of Keitaro's look: His tattoos. Everyone else is also shocked beyond belief that Keitaro Urashima, of all people, is sporting ink on his body. "Keitaro!" Mitsune said, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me you had tattoos?" Keitaro looked at her with a deadpanned look. "Honestly, you didn't ask…" Turning her attention away from her banana, Su noticed a familiar design on Keitaro's neck. "Hey! That's the 3 Eyes of Molmol signature logo!" Su said jumping on Keitaro's back. "Yeah, I thought that the 3 Eyes of Molmol were an interesting design on the Molmol flag, so I got it tattooed on both sides of my neck." Everyone looked on the other side of Keitaro's neck, and saw another 3 Eyes of Molmol tattoo. "Why would you get tattoos, Urashima? Motoko asked. "Yeah, it's interesting thought of Su's country, but… huh? What's this tattoo?" Motoko noticed a tattoo of four swords surrounding a statement in Japanese. The statement read: "**Strike Your Demons Down With Reckless Abandon, As They Will Surely Strike You Down In The Same Fashion." **Motoko was taken aback by the statement. "Urashima! This is…"  
"The slogan of the God's Cry School, right?"  
"But how did you know?"  
"Believe it or not, the God's Cry School is popular in the United States. I went to the World Kendo Championship in Chicago and there was a nearby Japanese tattoo parlor. This tattoo was the most painful one to get, because this wasn't done using modern day tattoo equipment. This was done old-school Japanese style. Very appropriate." Keitaro then realized something. _Well I better show Shinobu and Mitsune's tattoos. I can NOT show them Naru's for OBVIOUS reasons._ "All right, Shinobu, you are the inspiration for the tattoo on my back. Turning around, Keitaro shows a tattoo of a blue haired winged angel holding a plate of food in one hand and a Halo in the other. "Keitaro, it's beautiful," Shinobu says, blushing like crazy. "Thanks, Shinobu," said Keitaro. "When I was in Los Angeles, the City of Angels, people thought it was beautiful. I little kid at a beach came up to me and said: 'Mister, is that your girlfriend?' I told him she was one of my closest friends." Shinobu, being Shinobu, then fainted onto the couch. "Whoa, is she okay?" Keitaro asked. _Even now, he's still oblivious to Shinobu's feelings torwards him._ Mitsune thought.

"Last but not least, Kitsune. You're the inspiration for the two larger tattoos on both of my arms." In addition to the small lightning bolts, exclamation points, stars, and etc. tattoos, two tattoos stuck out on each arm. On one arm, there was a large demon fox baring its fangs. On the other, there was a beautiful, short haired woman in a kimono holding a bottle of temple wine. "Keitaro, did you come up with the designs for your tattoos?" Nodding his head, Keitaro takes out an artist notebook. "You guys may not know this, but I love to draw, and I drew up the designs for the tattoos. I want to thank you guys for being the inspiration for the tattoos. It's like a part of all of you will be part of me forever." Everyone, except Naru was blushing at Keitaro's words. "Hey! Where's mine, Keitaro?"  
"To be honest, I can't show you."  
"Why not?"  
"If I show you, I'll get arrested for indecent exposure, and I know what they do those jail cells… I saw 'Lets Go To Prison…'"  
"How is it indecent exposure, Keitaro?" Mitsune asked. Trusting Mitsune, Keitaro whispers the answer in her ear. When Keitaro pulled away, Mitsune busted out on the ground, laughing. "HAHAHAHA! That is so funny!" Walking past Naru, Keitaro gives her a Cheshire Cat smile and whispers into her ear. "Let's just say that even when you're not around, you'll ALWAYS be on my ass…" With that said, Keitaro heads upstairs to unpack. "What's that suppose to me… No, you didn't, Keitaro! YOU DIDN'T!" Walking into the manager's room, Keitaro turns around. "Let me know when dinner goes down, 'kay?" He yells. "YOU NO-GOOD, SHAMELESS, PERVERTED, SON OF A-" Keitaro closes the door before Naru can finish her sentence. _It's good to be back. _Keitaro thought, looking up at the hole in his ceiling that led to Naru's room. _However… it's time to change some things…_ was his final thought before unpacking._  
_**Chapter 3 End  
Author's Note: I'm not going to lie or sugarcoat you: I'm not really on Team Naru. My favorite female character in Love Hina is Haruka, followed by Mitsune, Tsuruko, and Motoko. To the people who worship Naru Narusegawa: "I think you should rethink your choices in idols..." In the next chapter, Haruka shows up while Keitaro and the gang have dinner, which will have some comedic and, of course, ground-breaking results… You ever notice that feeding time at the Hinata Apartments NEVER goes well for one or some of the characters? So why stop the cycle now, right? Finally, the quote I used in the Motoko inspired tattoo is NOT the God's Cry School's slogan. That slogan was made by me, JP Lake. Until Next Time: **_**One Empire, Under Lake.**_


	4. Fixation On The Revelation

**What's up, Creatures Of The Night! JP Lake here, and I want to give a few Thank-Youz to Major Mike Powell III, Wittmann the Tiger Ace, and Samhan for their reviews and support for The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima. You guys are so (bleep)'n awesome! So here's chapter 4. But first, STANDARD PROTOCOL! DYSCLAIMA TYME!  
**_Disclaimer: With the exception of this Fic, I don't own anything that pertains to Love Hina, or any other awesomeness co. I mention!  
_** Chapter 4: Fixation On The Revelation  
**Taking a bath before dinner Keitaro thought to himself. _Honestly, I still can't believe that Naru punched me for no reason._ Keitaro thought._ But then again, she never needed a legitimate reason to attack me. Motoko does it because that's all she knows. Su… she doesn't know any better. But NARU… that's a whole other story. I know one thing… this will NOT be a regular occurrence!_ A voice broke Keitaro's train of thought.  
"Keitaro, it's Kitsune, are you decent?"  
"Yeah, come in…" Keitaro answered with a smile on his face.  
"Dinner is read-AHHHHYYYY! KEITARO! YOU SAID YOU WERE DECENT!"  
"Well, yeah. You can only see my upper body and head, correct?"  
"Right, but-"  
"Hold on. Judging by the blush on your face, if I were to stand up, you'd probably faint on the floor, right?"  
"Kei, you wouldn't dare…."  
"Watch."  
Standing up, Keitaro grin reaches his ears when Mitsune turns to look away, even though in reality, she really didn't want to. Taking a small innocent peek, Mitsune turns to find out that Keitaro was wearing black swimming trunks the whole time. "Gotcha!" Keitaro says proudly. "You just got Punk'd!" Stepping out of the bath, Keitaro walks over to Mitsune. "Kei, you suck, big time!" Mitsune playfully says. "Yeah, I know, but I look good doing it." Standing face to face with Mitsune, Keitaro looks into her slit like eyes. "You smell nice, like cherries, Kits." _Kits?_ Mitsune thought._ He's never called me that._ "Thank you, Keitaro." Almost instantly, Keitaro embraces Mitsune in a tender hug. "I was wondering about something, Mitsune," Keitaro said. "If you have time, can swing over to my room later on tonight?" Mitsune started to blush like psycho-crazy. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself and won't try anything… unless… you want me to." Mitsune was very close to almost "overflowing" (blush-wise!) _I wonder where he got this tease gaming from in the United States? _Mitsune thought. "S-Sure, Kei, anything for you…" _I wonder what he wants._ Smiling gleefully, Keitaro grabs his towel. "Great! Looking forward to it!" Before walking out, Keitaro decides to take a big risk. _Awww, what the hell…_ Keitaro thought. "Hey, Kits."  
"Yes, Kei?"  
Taking Mitsune's chin by his finger, Keitaro gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being there for me, Mitsune. I'll see you at dinner." When Keitaro walks out the door, Mitsune instinctively touches the cheek Keitaro kissed. _Oh my. First day back, and he's already getting bold._ She thought. _I think I like this new Keitaro!_

XXX

Dinner started off without a hitch, or so it seems. Shinobu sets the food down on the table, Su piles up her plate, and Naru and Motoko just make small conversation. Mitsune, on the other hand, was thinking about what Keitaro has to say to her.

"What's taking Keitaro so long?" Naru angrily asks. "That baka better hurry up, his dinner is going to get cold." Then almost instantly, Keitaro jumps down the stairs, striking a pose similar to a mat gymnast after a routine. "Naru," Keitaro says. "I'm so… _touched_ that you care so much about my well being." Naru gets mad at the sarcastic tone in Keitaro's voice. "I don't care about you, I care about the fact that Shinobu made this food and you may not eat what she's prepared!" Keitaro sits down next to Mitsune. "Please," Keitaro says. "Shinobu's food can be hot as the sun or cold as Lindsay Lohan, I'll still eat it." Hearing that, Shinobu blushes heavily. _Oh, Keitaro._ She thinks. _You make me so happy. I wish that you could… could… Auuu! _Shinobu then faints. "You know, as Shinobu's friends," Keitaro starts. "We should really get her checked out by a doctor, 'cause that's the second time in less than 2 hours that she's fainted. Reminds me of Mutsumi." Motoko then remembers something. "Urashima! Where's Mutsumi's tattoo?" Keitaro looks up from his plate. "Oh yeah! I wanted to show her up personally, but since you asked, come and see, girls!" Pushing his hair back, Keitaro shows everyone the tattoo on the back skin near his right ear. On the skin is a tattoo of a woman holding a watermelon saying "_**Made In Okinawa**_."  
"Keitaro, it's beautiful!" A new voice says. Everyone jumps out of their seats when they hear the voice. "Mutsumi!" Naru yells. "What are you doing here?"  
"Naru," Keitaro says. "The yelling wasn't really necessary."  
"What'd you say, you bastard?" Naru yells again.  
"I said the yelling is not necessary. I swear, they need to put in a Home somewhere, I think sometimes…"  
"WHY YOU-"  
"Naru, cut that crap out." A newer voice adds.  
At the door, smoking a cigarette, is Haruka. "A-er," Keitaro cuts himself off. "Haruka, what's up?" Even though he catches himself before saying "Aunt", Keitaro still gets hit with a paper fan. "Ow, what was that for, Haruka?" Putting the paper fan away, Haruka hugs her nephew/cousin. "That's for not calling me when you were gone for a year." Sitting down after hugging Keitaro, Haruka puffs away at her cancer stick. "I brought Mutsumi here because I thought she would like to see you." Smiling, Mutsumi looks at Keitaro. "You look different Keitaro." Motioning to his hair, tattoos, and attire, Keitaro grins. "Yeah, what a difference a year makes, right?"  
"Saying that, Keitaro," Haruka starts. "Is there thing else that's different?" Keitaro looks down for a second, and looks back up with a smile. "Yeah, there's more." Having a determined look in his eyes, Keitaro gets focused. _Momma didn't raise no wussbag! _He thought. "Being gone for a year, I've been able to realize that for Kami-knows-how-long, I've been focusing on a promise that I know deep down I cannot fulfill. I assume you all know what promise I'm talking about."  
"Yeah," Naru says jokingly. "The promise you made to some poor, unfortunate girl that you'll go to Tokyo U together to find happiness together. You know that's never going to happen, right?" Keitaro narrows his eyes at Naru's comment. "I swear, what does Kentaro _Sux-ka-ka_ see in you?" Everyone, even Haruka laughs at what Keitaro called Naru's boyfriend. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KENTARO BEING MY BOYFRIEND?" Naru yells. "One, stop yelling," Keitaro starts. "And two, when I was in the bath, I overheard you talking to Motoko about that preppy rich kid who'd open his mouth wide for _his own father_. To Mitsune and Haruka (the older ones who got the joke), this was funny. While Haruka kept her poker face up, Mitsune was laughing in her chair. "As I was saying," Keitaro said. "I can't focus my entire life on a promise that I know I cannot possibly keep. So I've decided that I'll go to Tokyo U for me and my happiness. In addition-"

"YOURE GOING TO DROP THE PROMISE JUST LIKE THAT?" Naru yells at Keitaro. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"  
"Naru, are you serious, bro?" Keitaro asked. "Not five minutes ago, you said that the promise I made to the girl is never going to be fulfilled. What's with the anger? I'm being to think you think you have **IED **or something (see Author's Note for info on IED.) "You're acting like I made the promise to you, Naru." Naru then looks at Keitaro's eyes. "Well newsflash, Ms. Narusegawa: I Didn't… so drop the anger." Looking around, Naru sees that everyone is giving her confused looks. _What the hell? What's with Keitaro. He seems different. But why? I don't like it one bit! NOT ONE BIT!_ "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Keitaro starts. "I'm also going to start dating, since I have no idea what the mystery promise girl looks like. To be honest, I thought it was Mutsumi here, but with the little biz that went down when Naru's little sister was here a while ago, I was to think otherwise. Although it would've been cool to be with Mutsumi, but yeah, stuff happens. Sorry Mutsumi, by the way." Smiling faintly, Mutsumi turns to Keitaro. "It's okay, Keitaro," Mutsumi said. "I just hope that the girl you end up with is nice, just like you."  
"Thanks, Mutsumi, that means a lot to me."  
Haruka clears her throat. "So Keitaro, two things."  
"Go ahead. Shoot."  
"Well, first and foremost: you will be taking back the manager's position of the Hinata Apartments?"  
"Yes, Haruka. That _**was**_ part of the plan, right."  
_Plan. _Mitsune thought. _What plan?_  
"And two: The practice exams start up in a week and a half, will you be ready?"  
"Always ready, Haruka, always ready."  
"Good, that's what I like to hear…"  
"All right, with that said, let's dig in!"  
XXX  
**An Hour and a Half Later…**  
After dinner and bathing, Mitsune got dressed and prepared to go Keitaro's room._ Okay, Mitsune. _She thought._ Just going to Keitaro's room to talk. JUST TALK. We're friends just talking to each other like normal friends do. _She then remembered the peck on the cheek and Keitaro's statement about dating. _I noticed that he's been working out. Man, I would love to have him hold me tight and kiss those hot lips and maybe give him a ride he'll- OHHH Man, I gotta stop reading those naughty books! I'm just going to talk to him, and maybe find out about that plan he made with Haruka._ Reaching the door, Mitsune looked around to see if anyone has around. _Don't want Kei to end up in the sky after a wrong assumption of what happened in his room. Remember, just talking. _Knocking on the door, Mitsune heard Keitaro's voice from inside. "C'mon In, Mitsune." _Just talking… just talking… just talk- _Mitsune cuts off her train of thought when she sees a shirtless Keitaro playing a guitar. _I think I'm about to have a nosebleed. _Mitsune thought. "Hey, Kits," Keitaro says.  
"Hey, Kei…"_ Just talking… Just talking…. Just talking to my shirtless dorm manager… and possible__** love interest**__.  
_**Chapter 4 End  
**

**Author's Note: IED (stands for Intermittent Explosive Disorder) is a mental health disorder in which one of the symptoms are the failure to resist aggressive impulses that result in violent assault or destruction of property. In WWE, IED was used to describe Randy Orton during his feud with 2008-2009 feud with Triple H and the McMahon Family.  
Sounds like Naru and Motoko in a way right. There's more info on IED, but I just wanted to put the main skinny on it to concrete the relationship Keitaro has with Naru in a way. Thanks for tuning in to the latest chapter of The Resurrection of Keitaro Urashima. Until Next Time: **_**One Empire, Under Lake.**_


	5. Confessions, SuperPunk & A Fox

**JP Lake here, what up? Once again, thanks for the support for The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima. I have NO idea why I'm doing this, but if you want to, check out my other piece of work, my short Rosario+Vampire poem entitled "Flight Of The Black Devil." Not as good as Resurrection, but art is art to some people. But guys I need your help. I'm trying to find an object Keitaro can use as a primary weapon. I'm leaning torwards a ****wooden bat**** (Blood Is Thicker Than Wood!), a Singapore Cane (Kendo Stick, Bokken, etc.), or Nunchaku (A primary weapon of the Yakuza, for those who don't know.) These are my top three picks. I'm open for any other choices, except guns and knives. With that said, STANDARD PROTOCOL!  
**_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Diddly Squat of Love Hina. In addition, I don't own the song performed in this chapter ("Oblivion" by Mastodon.) On a side note, I've always love funny disclaimers on FanFiction…  
_**  
Chapter 5: Confessions, SuperPunk & A Fox  
**Mitsune continued to stare open eyed at Keitaro. She's already seen Keitaro shirtless before, but the guitar in his hands was surprising to her. _He can probably play it too._ Mitsune thought. _I wonder if he can sing too. It doesn't seem like he has the voice for singing, but since coming back, he's surprise all of us with his clothing, tattoos, and "Pipe-Bombs."_ Mitsune noticed that Keitaro's hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she noticed his ears were pierced. _Man, his ears are pierced. _Mitsune thought. _I've noticed Keitaro moving his mouth around on the inside, so I bet he has a tongue piercing as well. I'll cross THAT bridge later._ "Mitsune," Keitaro said. "You're embarrassing me, staring like that." Mitsune looked up at Keitaro's face. "I know I'm good looking, but having an attractive woman eye oogling me like that is making. Me. Hot." Mitsune was on the verge of falling over when Keitaro said those last parts with such conviction. "KEI! That's something I would say!"  
"I know. That's why I said it, Kits."  
_Such confidence, Kei._ Mitsune thought. "So Keitaro," Mitsune started. "You can play the guitar?" Nodding his head, Keitaro looked back to his guitar. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite things to do in my spare time." Mitsune decided that now would be the time to ask Kei if he could sing. "Can you sing, Keitaro?" Keitaro held a small blush. "Uh, kind of. I can carry a tune… somewhat."  
"Lets hear it, then."  
"What?"  
"Sing, Keitaro!"  
"But… I thought we were going to talk."  
"We'll talk after you sing for me!"  
"… okay, for you, Mitsune."  
Mitsune blushed at his words. _For me?  
_Keitaro played while he was singing:

_Flew beyond the sun before it was time  
__Burning all the gold that held me inside my shell  
Waiting for you to pull me back in  
I almost sat the world in my sights_

_Lost love, bright eyes fading  
Faster than stars falling  
How can I tell you I failed?  
Tell you I failed  
_**  
**_Fallen from grace cause I been away too long  
Leaving you behind with my lonesome song  
Now I'm lost in Oblivion_

_I tried to bore a hole into the ground  
Breaking all the fingers and the nails from my hand  
The eyes of the child see no wrong  
Ignorant bliss in_

_Lost Love, bright eyes fading  
Faster than stars falling  
How can I tell you I failed  
Tell you I failed-_

When Mitsune held up her hand, Keitaro stopped singing. "Kei, when did you learn how to sing like that?" Smiling, Keitaro let go of his guitar. "Honestly, I always knew how to sing. It was like second nature to me, at times." Mitsune arched an eyebrow. 'You always knew how to sing? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I thought you girls wouldn't care."  
"Bullshit."  
"The swearing, Kits."  
"What?"  
"You're beginning to sound like Naru."  
Not wanting Keitaro to compare her to her hair-triggered-tempered best friend, Mitsune decided to change the subject. "So what did you want to talk about?" Realizing that it was time to get serious, Keitaro looked Mitsune dead in her eyes, which were opened slightly in surprise of Keitaro's gaze. "After I made the announcement that I was taking a sabbatical leave for a year, I noticed the look on your face." Mitsune now realized that Keitaro was being really serious, not playful. "While everyone's expression was easy to decipher, yours was difficult to understand. To this very day, I still can't understand." Mitsune's eyes were fully open. "Then when we were talking in my room on that same night, I asked you 'what am I to you, Mitsune?' You didn't say anything."

A small trickle of sweat came down Mitsune's cheek. "Before you say anything, would you like to know the MAIN reason why I left?" Mitsune looked confused. _The main reason?_ She thought. "The true reason why I left is because I was attacked by a Yakuza after being a victim of a Naru-Punch, doled out by, of course, Naru's nasty hand-fist. After checking out of the hospital, I realized that if another incident happened under the same circumstances, it may be possible that my 'immortality' wouldn't save me from critical injury, or ultimately, death." Mitsune was shocked. _So I wasn't the reason he left. _Taking a page out of Keitaro's book, Mitsune always believed that she and she alone was the reason Keitaro left. She became very depressed to the point where she couldn't look in the mirror at one point, always having a tragic look on her face. Feeling relieved that she's not the reason that _her _Keitaro left, Mitsune embraced him. "Whoa, Mitsune," Keitaro said. "Wasn't expecting that, but thanks."

Holding Keitaro tightly, Mitsune decided to come forward with her feelings. "Kei, you're more to me than a landlord." Although wondering where that came from, Keitaro just listened to what Mitsune had to say. "Even before, you had me wondering: what would I do for a guy like Keitaro? A guy who'd give his own heart for another person's happiness? A guy who's so sweet, he'd make a box of chocolates seem tasteless! A man who'd go through his own personal Armageddon for a bunch of spoiled brats such as us? I'd do ANYTHING for a guy like you. ANYTHING!"

Realizing that they were now face to face, both Keitaro and Mitsune blushed profusely. But for some reason, they just held each other and in a way, refused to look away from each other's respective gaze. Unknown to _Mitsune_, Naru was watching them from a small crack in the hole in her floor and Keitaro's ceiling. However, call it paranoia, past experience, or dumb luck, _Keitaro knew _that Naru was watching them from above. _Note to self. _Keitaro thought. _Buy wood, sheet metal, spray paint, and a welding iron tomorrow. It would be the appropriate time to change some things around here. _Focusing back on the woman in his arms. _But now, Mitsune needs me right now. _Mitsune noticed once again Keitaro moving the inside of his mouth around, and the bridge Mitsune thought about has now passed. "It must be interesting to have a tongue piercing, Kei." Smiling, Keitaro stuck his pierced tongue at Mitsune. "Yeah, it is interesting." Keitaro said. "Watch this, Kits!" Next thing you know, Keitaro moves his piercing up and down through his tongue.

"Ewww! That's so nasty, Kei! Stop that!" Mitsune said, teasingly terrified. "Hahaha, hey Kits, it's getting late." Realizing the time, Mitsune stood up to leave but felt she needed to do something. _Payback time for the episode in Keitaro's bath! _The Fox thought. Spinning on her heel, Mitsune turned around, leaned unto Keitaro, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, what was that for, Kits?" Giving Keitaro one final smirk, Mitsune turned around and headed to the door. "That's for the kiss a couple of hours. You don't kiss a Fox and EXPECT to get away with it scot free, Keitaro Urashima!" After watching Mitsune walk out of his room, Keitaro touched the cheek she kissed. "A Fox, indeed…" Looking up, Keitaro smiled. "You know Naru, it's impolite to spy on people, ESPECIALLY your landlord." After shuffling to close the hole and hearing Keitaro's maniac laughing to boot, Naru got angry. "Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. BAKA!" _Yeah. _Keitaro thought. _I'm going to change some things tomorrow…_

**Chapter 5 End.  
Author's Note: THE REVOLUTION WILL BE TELEVISED! But… What are we televising? I wonder that sometimes. Anywho, next chapter will be basically about the changes Keitaro was talking about for the Hinata Apartments, plus Kei will also visit Mitsune at her job at the Bakery Shop she works at. Get ready, Creatures of the Forums, for laughs, excitement, and HOT STEAMY… uh, bakery food. Still, I need your help on Keitaro's choice of weapon (NO GUNS.) With that said, Until Next Time: **_**One Empire, Under Lake…**_


	6. AD2R part 1

**Author's Note: Hello, guys, it's JP Lake… again. I want to thank everyone (inside and outside of FanFiction) for their thoughts on SuperPunk Keitaro's weapon that will featured in this fic. To everyone's amazement, I've found a weapon! Thanks everyone! There were some…**_** interesting ones, though**_**. Anyway, here's Chapter 6 of Resurrection, featuring Kei's weapon… There will be a weapons fight in this chapter, so I'm letting you know ahead of time… This is a 3-part Arc, by the way.  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I'm just a middle class Ohioan with a fixation on coolness and all that jazz…  
_**Chapter 6: A.D.2.R. (A Day 2 Remember!) part 1**

After walking out of Keitaro's room, Mitsune chuckled to herself. _I think Kei's smart enough to realize I don't hand kisses out to anyone. I was glad that I was able to get my feeling out on the hook like that to him. It felt to good._ Mitsune thought. _ Feeling that well toned body of Keitaro. He may be somewhat wiry, but I can tell he's been working out. I wonder if he can work me ou…_ Mitsune then stopped her train of thought. _Ya know, Kei may not be the only 'pervert' in the house. _Walking into her room, Mitsune closed the door and began to prepare her uniform for work tomorrow.  
XXX  
**The Following Morning… 10am  
**Getting a good night's sleep, along with pleasant dreams, Keitaro woke up to his alarm from his digital clock. _Great. _Keitaro thought. _The dream was getting good._ Grabbing a nearby towel and a bar of soap, Keitaro crawled out of his futon and walked to his door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a interesting sight. Naru was standing outside his door, wearing the Gi/Hakama ensemble that's normally sported by Motoko. After staring at Naru, who was giving him a weird look, Keitaro simply walked past her. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something?" Naru asked. Keitaro stopped and turned to look at Naru. "Oh, uh, good morning… I was still half sleep." Naru's eyes narrowed at Keitaro's answer.  
"Naru, why are you dressed like Motoko?"  
"I'm under no obligation to tell you, Baka."  
"Okay, then if you'll excuse me… I'll be going."  
"Where are you going, Keitaro?"  
"I'm under no obligation to tell you, Baka-ette…"  
Getting angry at what Keitaro called her, Naru turned around and started torwards the roof. "It's your fault I'm dressed like this, you bastard! Because of you coming back yesterday, I have to go train with Motoko! I hope you're happy, Keitaro!" Opening the door to his bathing area, Keitaro turned to look at Naru one last time before going in. "Well look on the bright side, Naru." Keitaro started. "At least you'll be big and strong for your trust-fund-baby boyfriend, Kentaro…" Spinning on her heel, Naru made a mad dash for Keitaro, who closed the door and locked it. "Please read the sign, Naru…" Keitaro said, stripping down. Naru looked at the sign on the door. **WARNING! KEITARO TAKING A BATH! DO NOT DISTURB!** Muttering obscenities under her breath, Naru once again started for the roof. _I don't like this side of Keitaro one bit. Not. One. Bit._ As Naru prepared for her own personal samurai hell, Keitaro soaked in his small bath. _Kami, this feels good._ Keitaro thought. _While I love a good shower, there's nothing more refreshing than a hot bath. It's like crack, minus the hallucinations, teeth loss, crying, bitching, and other stuff. No wonder Mitsune and the other girls love the hot springs. _Thinking about Mitsune caused Keitaro to think about what transpired less than 24 hours ago.

_Mitsune… she's an okay girl, awesome in her own right. In addition, the word "hot" to describe her is an understatement. Honestly, I have the balls to say: I have the hots for a Fox… _Smiling at his own thoughts, Keitaro continued to bathe. "I wonder what shirt I'm going to wear today…" Keitaro said out loud.  
XXX  
"Motoko… do you train like that everyday?" Naru weakly asks. "Yes, Naru." Motoko answers bluntly. "Everyday. It's what a warrior does." While Motoko and Naru sit at the table in the main room, Shinobu and Su are in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Shinobu! Can I have banana?" Su excitingly asks. "No, Su, you'll spoil your appetite for breakfast!" Groaning out of hunger, Su jumped unto the counter. "C'mon, Shinobu, just one banana?" Su asked. Almost immediately, a small shriek from Naru erupts from the main room. Running to see what the commotion was about, Su and Shinobu sees Motoko and Naru staring at a shirtless Keitaro, who was holding two t-shirts, one black and one red. Even though she's seen Keitaro shirtless the previous day, Shinobu blushed like crazy. "Hey, girls, can I get your opinion on something?" Keitaro asked. "Urashima! Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Motoko asks, her hand moving torward her bokken.  
"That's the thing, Motoko…. I'm trying to decide what shirt to wear."  
"What?"  
"Can I get your opinion? Should I wear the 'Iron Maiden' t-shirt or 'The Devil Wears Prada' t-shirt?"  
Motoko eyes go wide at the sound of names of the bands. "Urashima," Motoko starts. "I don't like the names of those groups. I honestly feel that these bands carry a bad image in their music. Why don't you-  
"Iron Maiden! Iron Maiden!" Su interrupted. "Wear the Iron Maiden t-shirt, Keitaro!"  
"Hold on, Su," Shinobu said. "I really like the art on this Devil Wears Prada shirt. I think you should wear it Keitaro…" While saying these words, Shinobu held a small blush. _Wow. _Keitaro thought. _We have one for Iron Maiden (Su), one for The Devil Wears Prada (Shinobu), and one for neither (Motoko). _Keitaro then turned to Naru. _Well, it can be helped. Naru is the x-factor in this decision. _"What do you think, Naru?" Keitaro asks. "Why should I care?" Naru answers. "Whatever you wear, you'll still look like a good for nothing man at the heights of incoming failure!" Keitaro turns to Naru once again. "Heights… Heights… Oh yeah!" Keitaro then runs up the stairs to his room. "I figured out what I'm going to wear today!" Although wondering about Keitaro's mental health, Naru looks at Motoko. "What are you thinking about Motoko?" Looking at Naru, Motoko responds. "Even though he still looks wiry, I've noticed that Urashima must be exercising. I was just wondering about his regimen." Naru, Shinobu, and Su also notices the slight change in Keitaro's frame and comes up with their own individual thoughts on his regimen:  
_Keitaro must eat a lot of bananas and plays a lot of hide-and seek! (Su)  
Keitaro might do push-ups and eats healthy… (Shinobu)  
That Baka must've been flipping skirts and climbing multiple-storied windows to peek at women taking baths in the United States, the peeping tom! (Naru).  
_

Their thoughts were interrupted by Keitaro sliding down the banister with a bundle of bananas in his hand. "BANANA!" Su excitedly screams. "So how do I look, girls?" Keitaro asks, throwing a banana to Su. The girls looked Keitaro up and own. Dressed in a black Hawthorne Heights band tee, faded blue jeans with a black bandanna tied around one knee, black skater shoes, and his signature small framed rectangular glasses, Keitaro looked the part of a bonafide SuperPunk. To… _literally _top off his look, Keitaro wore a black winter cap (the type with the bill), adorned with band logo pins and regular safety pins.

"Keitaro looks great!" Su said, chomping furiously on another banana. "You look amazing, Keitaro," Shinobu shyly says, blushing in disbelief in what she just said. Motoko, being the serious person she's known for being, simply nods at Keitaro. Naru, on the other hand, simply mumbles a 'you look all right, I guess' in Keitaro's direction. Noticing an absence of a resident Fox, Keitaro looks at the girls. "Where's Mitsune?" Keitaro asked. "She's at work," Motoko answers. "She works at a bakery/restaurant in Hinata City, near the Kendo School I go to." _Near the Kendo School, huh?_ Keitaro thought._ Maybe I should pay Kits a little visit. _"Sorry, Shinobu," Keitaro says. "I won't be joining you guys for breakfast, I have to run a few errands in town. Save me a plate if you want to, Shinobu." Although disappointed that Keitaro won't be joining them for breakfast, Shinobu smiled at his words. "Sure, Keitaro, have a nice day in town." Smiling back, Keitaro turned to the door. "Keitaro!" Naru yells. Turning to look at Naru, Keitaro responded. "Yes?"  
"Will you be back in time to have a study session with me and Mutsumi?"  
"Maybe… Maybe not."  
"I hate it when you do that, Keitaro."  
"I love it when you hate it when I do that, Naru."  
"You no-good, perverted BAKA!"  
"TTFN, Naru…"  
With the final word, Keitaro walked down the steps of Hinata torwards his ATV.  
XXX  
**The Streets Of Hinata City…  
**Keitaro was cruising the streets of Hinata City when he came upon a store. _Miyazaki's Art Shop, eh?_ Keitaro thought. _Maybe I can find some spray paint in here. _After parking his ATV, Keitaro walks into Miyazaki's Art Shop. "Welcome to Miyazaki's! How can I help you!" Came a female voice. Walking up to the counter, Keitaro is greeted by an amazing sight. The clerk, a young woman, dressed in a tight black top with an exposed chest, an orange ankle length skirt with torn black leggings, and matching black arm-length wristbands that were tattered as well. Her hair was like Motoko's, but with two long ponytails on each side. "Let me guess," Keitaro said. "Original Ruby Tojo cosplay?"  
"How'd you know?" The clerk asked.  
"I've read a little Rosario+Vampire in my spare time…"  
"Cool! I'm Cosplay Keika, how can I help you?"  
Smiling at her name, Keitaro looks at the spray paint aisle. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had any spray paint in brown."  
"Any specific brown, sir? We have many, many selections to choose from."  
"Yeah, like… um… mahogany."  
"Yes! We have mahogany! Come with me, please!"  
_  
Cosplay Keika, huh? Very Su-like energy._ Keitaro thought. _Miyazaki's seems like an interesting spot. In fact, this entire city is interesting._

XXX

"Thanks for choosing Miyazaki's, Keitaro! Come again, please!" Keika says, waving her wand around. "Thanks, Keika, have a nice day." Keitaro says back. Getting on his ATV, Keitaro takes one more final wave to Miyzaki's after driving off. _Got the spray paint. Off to Mitsune's job, then! _Keitaro's thoughts were interrupted by a cry for help. "HELP! THIEF!" A woman screamed. A little ahead of the woman was a man dressed in a suit. The gray was a Shady Businessman's Gray. Running away, the man was holding a woman's purse. Acting on instinct, Keitaro sped up in the thief's direction. _No way in Hell I'm gonna let this scumbag get away!_ Keitaro thought. Getting past the thief, Keitaro then moves his ATV into the path of the the thieving scoundrel. Hitting the brake, Keitaro glared at the man. "End of the road, chief." Keitaro said. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, PUNK!" The man yelled, running into a nearby alley. Realizing that his ATV will not fit into the tight space, Keitaro gets off his vehicle and makes a beeline for the alley.

"That's 'SuperPunk' to you, scumbag." Keitaro retorts back. After a half minute of dodging trash cans, crates, and dumpsters, the thief reaches a dead end in the alley. "Dammit!" The man says to himself. "Wow…" Keitaro says, jumping over a dumpster. "This really _is_ the end of the road for you, dude." Sweating like a madman, the the thief digs into his pockets, taking a defensive stance. Pulling out a knife, the thief goes from sweating like a madman to smiling like an unhinged sadist. "People like you…" The thief started. "Just can't leave well enough alone. Had to play 'Good Samaritan', eh? But ask yourself, kid: How far is too far?" Taken aback by his words, Keitaro snickers. "Look who's talking, dude! 'How far is too far?' Are you serious, bro? You should answer your own question. I don't know you, and I think you're Nuckin' Futs!" Angered by Keitaro's insult, The thief makes a mad lunge at Keitaro with the knife. "Sloppy form, but what'd you expect from a beginner…" Keitaro says as he quickly dodges the stab. Realizing that this has just turned into nothing short of a fight under extreme rules, Keitaro quickly looks around for a weapon to use while dodging the thief's knife shots. _Crate, no. Pipe, too heavy. Trash can, too full. Beer bottle, against morals and too one-shotty. Wait, what's this?_ After dodging another swing, Keitaro kicks a trash can aside. Underneath the can was a Singapore cane with a black chain attached to the handle. Picking up the kendo stick, Keitaro noticed that on the side was the kanji for "Vengeance" written in black. "Vengeance… We all have it in us." Keitaro said to the thief. Taking one final dodge, Keitaro whacks the thief in the arm hard, knocking the knife out of his hand. Wincing in pain, the thief looks at Keitaro. "Please stop… I quit! Just let me go…" The thief weakly said. "However, the Vengeance within us can directed positively or negatively within us. It is up to us to decide whether we use Vengeance for the greater good, or blacker evil. By the way, scumbag… you are a bad man." With those final words, Keitaro hits the man in the head with the kendo stick, knocking him unconscious.

"PIPE-BOMB!" Keitaro yells in the unconscious man's face. After wrapping the black chain of the his new weapon around his arm, Keitaro scooped the woman's purse up from the unconscious wreck of the scumbag thief. "Don't worry, the cops will be back here to get you. I hope you saw 'Lets Go To Prison', because you got some serious Hell coming your way, bro!" Keitaro said to the K.O.'d man.  
XXX  
"My Purse! Thank you young man!" The woman said, running to Keitaro's direction. "No problem, ma'am. Anytime." Turning to the police officer, who was called by the woman, Keitaro pointed into the direction of the alley with his new bokken. "He's in that alley. I gave him a beatdown he'll never forget, so he won't give you any trouble when you go in for the arrest." Nodding, the police officer left to go arrest the unconscious thief. "With that little tidbit taken care of," Keitaro said to himself. "Off to go see Mitsune." Getting on his ATV, Keitaro remembered something that Motoko said to him. _'She (Mitsune) works at a bakery/restuarant in Hinata City, near the Kendo School I go to…'_ Looking at his newly acquired bokken, then at the building he was parked next to (which was a Kendo School), Keitaro got off his ATV. _It's probably nearby. _Keitaro thought. _Correction… It IS nearby. _After small amount of time of walking, Keitaro found a the building he was looking for. "Halo's Shine," Keitaro said. "This must be it." Waliking inside, Keitaro is greeted by a familiar face. "Welcome to Halo's Shine, how many are-" Mitsune stops speaking when she sees Keitaro. "Keitaro! What are you doing here?" Mistune asked. "Well," Keitaro says. "I came to get some dessert, but it seems like I'll get some breakfast too. With you, if you don't mind. Nice outfit, by the way." Mitsune, who was dressed in beautiful Maid ensemble with angel wings and Halo accessories. "First CosPlay Keika with her Rosa+Vam look, now Kits with her Maid Sama look. This town is very interesting…"  
"Who's CosPlay Keika, Keitaro?" Mitsune asked, with a tinge of jealousy.  
"I'll explain it to you. Can I get a window seat?"  
**Chapter 6 End  
Author's Note: Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Flames and Praise always welcome. In the next chapter, the A.D.2.R. Arc continues with Mitsune and Keitaro's "date" at Halo's Shine, but we also meet Mitsune's "off color, eccentric" boss. Then after Kei leave the Halo's Shine, more chaos ensues! In addition, I hope everyone likes Keitaro's weapon. I know it's original, but I wanted something to fit Keitaro's extreme look, hence the 'Vengeance' kanji and the black chain on the bokken. Motoko's bokken ain't got nothin' on SuperPunk Kei's! I'm also wondering if Cosplay Keika (who appeared in this chapter), should make another appearance in later chapters as a minor character. Until Next Time: **_**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_


	7. AD2R part 2

**The Empire Strikes First! Remember that! Anyway, Lake here, getting ready to continue with part 2 of the AD2R Arc of "The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima." I want to thank Samhan, Wittmann the Tiger Ace, and Major Mike Powell III for the reviews. Well, peeps, let's get this going!  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or other company, anime, or other awesomeness in pop culture. In addition, I don't own the song Keitaro performs at the Halo's Shine ("Light A Fire" by Aiden.)_  
**Chapter 7: A.D.2.R. (A Day 2 Remember) part 2  
**The Halo's Shine (in Keitaro's eyes) was an interesting sight. The interior was akin to a heavenly taste, along with an upper class Western flash to it. Most of the place had marble counters, tables, and walls. The silky tablecloths had a beautiful feel to them. Centering the entire restaurant was a stage where instruments were resting on their respective stands. _Wow. Guitars, keyboards, and a drum set._ Keitaro thought. _They could have a rock concert at this place! I'm starting to like this place._ "Liking the Angel's Perch, Kei?" Mitsune asked.  
"Huh?" Keitaro wondered.  
"That's what we call the stage, Kei."  
"Interesting name, Kits. Very interesting."  
Sitting down, Keitaro looks back at Mitsune's outfit. _I'm don't want to feel like a pervy SuperPunk, but Mitsune looks hot in that maid outfit. _Keitaro thought._ Those wings and that Halo are doing a good job as well._ "Kei, you're staring at me. You're making me feel happy and embarrassed," Mitsune said, handing Keitaro a menu. Snapping out of his thoughts, Keitaro took the menu from Mitsune. "Thanks, Mitsune… sorry about the staring." Waving him off, Mitsune turned away to walk back to her post. "Oh, don't you worry, hon. I'll take you staring as a complement! Enjoy yourself, Kei. Someone will be with you in a moment." While turning away from him, Mitsune had a growing grin on her face. _At first, I thought this outfit was kinda stupid. _She thought. _But now, it MIGHT help catch a man I actually want! Oh Kami above, I love this job! _While Mitsune returned to the front desk, a woman in an almost identical "Angel-Maid" uniform walked in front of the desk. Unlike Mitsune's uniform, hers had a matching black leather choker adorned with word "manager" in silver sparkles. "Mitsune! How are you? I just got in!" The woman said.  
"Hey, Mitsuki. I'm doing fine…" Mitsune replied.  
"That's good, is business doing okay this morning?"  
"So far, so good."  
"Awesome! I'm going to go see how our guests are doing, see ya!  
"Okay, I'm going back to the desk."  
Watching Mitsuki skip away, Mitsune shook her head. _She's my boss and all, but she can be a ditz at times. _Mitsune thought. _But hey, what can ya do? _With that final thought, Mitsune sat down at the front desk, waiting for another guest to come through the door.

XXX  
"Umm, yeah, can I have the Irish Potato Omelet with a cup of green tea, please?" Keitaro asked a waitress. "Sure, sir." The waitress answered, taking the menu away from Keitaro. "Thank you, ma'am."  
"You're welcome, sir." After the waitess left in the direction of the kitchen, Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief. _At first, you think this place was kind of shady with the whole 'maid' thing, but this place is a-ok in my book. _Keitaro thought. _In fact, they even got male waiters.  
_Unlike the "Angel Maids", the males were dressed in the stereotypical busboy attire: white dress shirt, black tie or bow tie, with the shirt neatly tucked into black dress pants. Though not as flashy as the "Angel Maid" look, tell that to the cougar guests who go gaga for the male waiters. _This place has interesting guests. _Keitaro thought while witnessing a cougar guest touch a waiter's butt, who played innocent when the young waiter turned around to investigate. _Oldest trick in the book. _Keitaro thought. While Keitaro was getting out his iPod, he didn't know that Mitsuki was watching him the whole time. _He looks like… like him… so much. _She thought. _I gotta talk to him! _Watching Mitsuki walk over to Keitaro, Mitsune arched an eyebrow. "This may seem interesting…" Mitsune said. "My ditzy boss meets my SuperPunk boyfriend…" Mitsune then realizes what she said _out loud._ _Boyfriend! _She thought. _He's not my boyfriend… yet, but STILL…_ Mitsune then goes into scenes of her and Keitaro in romantic situations. She is, however pulled out of a rather _steamy_ Monopoly-game scene when three guests come inside to eat. Acting quickly, Mitsune welcomes the guests and seats them at a table near Keitaro. _That way I strike up some small talk while Kei and Mitsuki talk. _Pulling her plan together, Mitsune starts up a conversation with the three guests. "So everyone," Mitsune starts. "How's life treatin' ya?"

XXX  
"Excuse me," Mitsuki shyly asks. "Is this seat taken?" Looking up, Keitaro is greeted by a redhaired beuty with pale brown eyes. "No," Keitaro replies. "Have a seat, it'll be cool to have company." Sitting down, Mitsuki look directly into Keitaro's eyes. _Facial wise, he looks just like him, just with glasses. _"My name is Mitsuki Miyazaki, and I'm the manager of Halo's Shine. See?" Mitsuki says, pointing at the manager's choker she has around her neck. "Cool," Keitaro says. "I'm Keitaro Urashima, and I'm the manager of the Hinata Apartments. So it looks like we're both managers…" Mitsuki's eyes seem to shine uncontrollably, to Keitaro's confusion. _His name starts with a K, just like HIS!_ Mitsuki thought. "Wait," Mitsuki thought. "The Hinata Apartments? Do you know Mitsune Konno?"  
"Yeah, I'm her landlord and friend. She's cool…"

"Awesome! Wait, why didn't she tell me she had a cute and cool landlord?"  
"Probably because she guessed your reaction…"  
"Oh, you! Mitsune! Can you come over here for a sec?"  
Not wanting to disappoint her boss, Mitsune went over to where Keitaro and Mitsuki were sitting. "Why didn't you tell me you had such an awesome landlord, Mitsune? He looks just like…_ him_!" While Mitsuki was in her own world, Mitsune finally put the pieces together. "Mitsuki, you can't possibly mean _him?_" Mitsune asked.  
"Yes!" Mitsuki excitedly said. "Keitaro looks just like him!" While the two angels were talking about _him_ (whoever that was!), Keitaro was getting to eat his Irish Potato Omelet, which came just in time.  
"Enjoy, sir!" The waitress said.  
"Thank you, I will." Keitaro said back.  
Turning his attention back to Mitsuki and Mitsune, Keitaro took a sip of his green tea. "So, Kits, Suki," Keitaro started. "Who is this mystery man I look like?"  
"'Kits?'" MItsuki teased. "Did he call you a pet name?"  
"Hey!" Mitsune said. "He called you 'Suki', remember?"  
"I know! It cute right?"

Realizing she'll never be able to outwit her ditzy boss in this debacle, Mitsune turned her attention back to Keitaro. "Kei, have you ever played Soul Caliber?"  
"Yeah, many times…"  
"Do you the character Killik? The one with the staff?"  
"Yeah, he's awesome…"  
"Well… Mitsuki, who's a Soul Caliber fangirl 'til death, thinks you look like Killik."  
"Well, that's co… Angel Maid Kits say wha?"  
"Yeah, she thinks you look like Killik!"  
Jumping excitedly, Mitsuki looks back into Keitaro's eyes. "Yes! You look just like Killik, except with glasses and slightly longer hair! I love the tattoos though!"  
"Thank you (I guess)," Keitaro said. Looking past Mitsuki, Keitaro noticed three Halo's Shine employees getting on stage ready to perform for the guests. He watched one Angel Maid go to the drums, one waiter go on bass guitar, and another Angel Maid go on another guitar. No one went up to the mic.  
"Hey," Keitaro said. "No one's playing vocals up on the Angel's Perch?" Turning around, Mitsuki sadly sighed. "Yeah, no one's going on the microphone," Mitsuki sadly said. "One of my employees, who used to do vocals, quit and left us high and dry for a rival restaurant." While Mitsuki was about to cry, Mitsune was on the verge of anger. "Yeah, the bastard. Never liked him anyway. The guy was a douchebag when he worked here," Mitsune hotly said.

Eating his omelet while listening, Keitaro had wondered in his mind. _Kits liked my singing last night, and Suki here loves the fact that I look like Killik. I know a few songs, so why not help out the Halo's Shine? _After finishing his breakfast, Keitaro stood up. "Suki, I can sing… if you like, I can sing vocals." Keitaro said. Excited at the thought of the Killik look-alike Keitaro singing, Mitsuki looked at Mitsune. "Mitsune! Give Keitaro a uniform, ASAP! Keitaro! Follow Mitsune to the back changing rooms! I believe that you'll do a great job singing vocals up on the Angel's Perch! Now go, please!" After Mitsuki's acceptance of Keitaro's offer, he and Mitsune ran off to the changing rooms.

XXX

"Are you almost ready, Kei?" Mitsune asked. After hearing Mitsune, Keitaro walked out of the changing room. _Wow. _Mitsune thought._ I knew Kei looked good, but now… now he looks super hot! _Wearing the standard male Halo's Shine uniform, Keitaro decided to keep his black winter hat on, still keeping his SuperPunk look alive. "Kits, can you help me with this tie?"  
"Sure. If it's a regular tie and not a bowtie, I can help."  
"Thanks. Personally, I think bowties are for weirdoes and Pee-Wee Herman buffs."  
"Okay, Kei. Hold still."  
After fixing and straightening Keitaro's tie, Mitsune looked into Keitaro's eyes.  
"I really appreciate you helping us out Kei…"  
"Hey, nothing to it, Kits. This place makes a nice omelet… and besides…"  
Cutting himself off, Keitaro takes his fingers massages Mitsune's chin.  
"I'd do anything for my beautiful fox, Kits…"  
Leaning in, Keitaro's lips meets Mitsune's in a warm kiss. Although shocked at Keitaro's forwardness, Mitsune kisses back.  
_Oh my, Keitaro's so good at this._ She thought. After a good 10 seconds, Keitaro breaks the kiss, to Mitsune's dismay. "Well, I better get up on the Perch." Keitaro says. Realizing what needs to be done, Mitsune gave Keitaro a quick embrace. "Good luck out there, Kei." Mitsune said.  
"Don't worry, Kits." Keitaro said. "After eating that omelet, I got the luck of the Irish with me. And with that kiss, I got your belief in me on my lips." After watching Keitaro walk out, Mitsune touched her lips. _Hell yeah! I got a Kei kiss!_ She thought. _He kissed me! HE kissed ME! YES! Take that, Naru! I can't wait to tell everyone! _Content with her thoughts, Mitsune went out of the hallway to watch her Keitaro perform.

XXX  
After introductions and deciding on what songs to sing, Keitaro and the rest of the band( Asako Ami=drums, Taki Tsyuri=bass, and Mido Usui=acoustic), were ready to throw down. "Hello Halo's Shine!" Keitaro said into the mic. "We are Gabriel's Cry! And we are here to perform for you! So LETS GET IT ON!"  
With a hit of the guitar, Keitaro began to sing…  
_Ooh, you better hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna love you nice  
I'm gonna do it right  
Let me light a fire in you tonight.  
_Taking that on cue, Taki and Asako played their respective instrument. After blowing a kiss to Mistune (who blushed, by the way), Keitaro continued to sing…  
_My eyes have never seen  
Someone who looks like you  
I wonder if you dream  
of my hands loving you  
Because I know I do  
everyday and every night  
and I know I'll lose control  
if I can't crush this appetite  
This dream is eating me alive  
(This dream is eating me alive)  
Can't you see I'm burning up inside?  
(I pray I will not be denied)…  
__**  
Lets Light a fire tonight!  
Lets play the music loud!  
Lets fan the flames up high!  
Lets burn it to the ground!  
You better hold on tight!  
Cause I'm gonna love you nice!  
I'm gonna do it right!  
Let me light a fire a fire in you tonight!  
**_  
_I've got a perfect plan  
to have you in my arms today  
You are so well endowed and  
there's no that I won't pay  
This dream is eating me alive  
(This dream is eating me alive)  
Can't you see I'm burning up inside?  
(I pray I will not be denied)…_

_**Lets light a fire tonight!  
Lets play the music loud!  
Lets fan the flames up high!  
Lets burn it to the ground!  
You better hold on tight!  
Cause I'm gonna love you nice!  
I'm gonna do it right!  
Let me light a fire in you tonight!**_

_This dream is eating me alive  
(This dream is eating me alive)  
Can't you see I'm burning up inside?  
(I pray I will not be denied)…_

_**Lets light a fire tonight!  
Lets play the music loud!  
Lets fan the flames up high!  
Lets burn it to the ground!  
You better hold on tight!  
Cause I'm gonna love you nice!  
I'm gonna do it right!  
LET ME LIGHT A FIRE IN YOU TONIGHT!  
**_  
After the emphatic way Keitaro ended the song, everyone in the halo's Shine were either clapping or on their feet. _Wow what a crowd._ Keitaro thought. _Judging by Mitsuki's reaction, she likes it._ Mitsuki was jumping up and down excitedly, throwing up "I love you" signs with her hands. Mitsune was blushing like crazy, because she noticed that Keitaro was looking at her during the entire time he was performing. _Oh yeah._ Mitsune thought. _His heart... I want it._ Smiling at Mitsune, Keitaro went back up to the mic. "Well that's the first song! Does anybody have any requests?"

"Playing The Saint!" (Digital Summer)  
"This Fire Burns!" (Killswitch Engage)  
"TNT!" (AC/DC)  
"Cult of Personality!" (Living Colour)  
"Keep My Secrets Safe!" (Saosin)  
"Divinations!" (Mastodon)  
_ Yeah. AWESOME crowd! _Keitaro thought. _I love the Halo's Shine. _Keitaro then looked at the clock. _12:30, eh? _He thought. _Well… I got nothing better to do. _"I heard someone say "Playing The Saint." Keitaro said. "Well here we go!"  
Mitsuki then looked at Mitsune. "He's very interesting, I have to tell my sister Keika about him!" Mitsune sighed. "Yeah, very interesting." Mitsune then touched her lips again. _Interesting enough to take my heart. I… I'm positive now. I… Love You, Keitaro Urashima. You SuperPunk…  
_**Chapter 7 End.  
Author's Note: I even thought that Mitsuki was a little eccentric. Keitaro Urashima, a Killik look-alike? I had a "Oh no you didn't!" moment right there. Oh well, what's done is done. As usual, Praise and Flames are always welcome! Next chapter will be the conclusion to the A Day 2 Remember Arc, but NOT the end of the story! Until Next Time: **_**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**__**  
**_

****


	8. AD2R part 3

**Hey, Lake here… With the next installment of The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima. I want to thank you all for the reviews for it (21 so far!) Anyway, here's chapter 8.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina!  
_  
**Chapter 8: AD2R (A Day 2 Remember) part 3**

"Thank you! We are Gabriel's Cry!" Keitaro said into the mic. "Have a good evening!" While Keitaro, Asako, Taki, and Mido were playing on the Angel Perch, one song turned to two, two to three, then three to _seven_… They took breaks (albeit reluctantly) to rest and eat before playing again. Fortunately, Gabriel's Cry began to notice that more people were coming into the Halo's Shine to see what was going on inside. Thankfully, the guests that came into the Shine were _hungry _as well.

"Yay! We got more guests!" MItsuki shouted. "Keitaro's a life-saver!"  
"He sure is, Mitsuki. He sure is…" Mitsune said, blushing. _I still can't believe he KISSED me…_ she thought. She STILL couldn't get over the fact that Keitaro kissed her before he went on stage. _That wasn't no ordinary, run-at-the-mill kiss. _Mitsune thought. _That was a 10 second _(she counted)_ passion-fest. I was so close to slippin' the tongue too…_ Then she blushed even more. _Damn. The kiss was getting that good. _  
Mitsune was then dragged out of her thoughts by the approaching Keitaro.

"So, Kits, Suki," Keitaro said, looking right at them. "How was the performance?"  
"Excellent, Kei," Mitsune said, giving Keitaro a hug.  
"Thanks, Kits." Keitaro said, returning the hug.

After releasing from the hug, Keitaro and Mitsune caught a glance at Mitsuki, who's eyes were shining abnormally. "You were AWESOME, Keitaro! I was wondering if you like to be the main vocals for Gabriel's Cry… If the others don't have a problem with that, of course." Keitaro couldn't see them, but the other band members were giving Mitsuki thumbs up in approval. Thinking about it real hard, Keitaro finally had his answer.

"I don't really mind… I accept, Mitsuki."  
"YAY! Welcome to Halo's Shine, Keitaro!"  
"Thanks, Mitsuki, I really app-"  
"Well… what do we have here?" A voice interrupted.

Turning around, Mitsuki sighed and Mitsune gritted her teeth at the sight of a tanned bleached blonde man in a black dress shirt and jeans. "Hideki, to what do we owe this unpleasant surprise?" Mitsune asked.  
"Hahaha, always with the funny, Konno…" Hideki scoffed. "Too bad you didn't do a good a job working as opposed to giving people a good laugh. Insulted, Mitsune takes a step toward Hideki, only to be stopped by Keitaro.  
"Hey, who do you think you are, insulting my friend?" asked Keitaro.  
"Who are you?" Hideki asked.  
"My question first, spray tan…"  
"Very well, punk, I'm-  
"_SuperPunk, _spray tan. Remember it…" Keitaro interrupted.  
"_Okay… SuperPunk._ Now where was I? I'm Hideki Ryo, the guy who used to do vocals here."

After doing some thinking, Keitaro came to realize quickly. "OH! You're the guy that upped sticks on Halo's Shine and left for a rival restaurant!" Smiling, Hideki took a drink of wine from a passing waitress.  
"Yes, that's me! It's so good that I'm so remembered here in a great way."  
"Hideki, right?" Keitaro asked.  
"Yes."  
"My name is Keitaro Urashima, and let me one of many to let you know: YOU SUCK!"  
"WHAT?" Hideki said, getting in Keitaro's face.  
"You heard me." Keitaro said, not fazed by the taller man's presence.  
Mitsuki started to worry. _I like Keitaro, I don't want him to get hurt. I hope he's tough. _Mitsune, who doesn't know about Keitaro's run-in with the thief earlier that day, was also worried. _I believe in Keitaro, but I feel fighting's not in his repertoire in life. But… he can surprise anytime. _She thought. _I still can't believe he kissed me, I just hope that wasn't a good bye kiss. Hideki may be douche bag, but I've seen him get violent with some of the male workers and bad guests. A SNAP of the mind, A CRACKLE of the knuckles, and POP goes someone head clean off! The man's a psycho…  
_

Noticing Mitsune's reactions as if reading her thoughts, Hideki gets out of Keitaro's face. "You know, _**punk**_, I only came to see what the Shine's been doing in my absence. Not really impressed, but it's what I expected." Finishing off his wine, Hideki smirked at Keitaro. "However, _you _seem to be interesting to me, Mr. Urashima." Keitaro then gave a serious look to Hideki. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, BRO?" Keitaro said, shocked. "I don't fly that way! I ALREADY got somebody, who's _FEMALE!_ Go ride a pony that on YOUR OWN side of the stable, chief!" Hideki, who was shocked that his sexuality was dragged into this confrontation (it's his own damn fault, by the way), glared at Keitaro. "Mitsuki, you should control your employees," Hideki simply said before walking out the door.

"Yeesh," Keitaro said. "He came unto me! ME! That was nerve-wrecking! That bleached-blond, spray-tanned… twisted WIZARD!" Mitsune stared at Keitaro. _Twisted wizard, Kei?_ She thought. _Must've been too irked to come up with a good insult to call Hideki. _Mitsune then realized what else Keitaro said. _He said that he has somebody. C-could he mean…? _"Uhhh, Kits?" Keitaro said, walking to Mitsune. Mitsune turned to Keitaro. "Yeah, Kei?"

"Umm, you know how I said that I was going to start dating?"  
"Yes, how could I forget?" Mitsune knew where this was going. She just waited.  
"Well, I was wondering, since we got closer over the past couple of days, if you wanted to go out… with me."

Even though she knew where the conversation was going, the knowing still couldn't stop the blush on Mitsune's face. After quickly nodding her head, Mitsune embraces Keitaro. "Yes, Kei, I would love to be your girlfriend." Hearing those words, a smile forms on Keitaro's face and he holds Mitsune in their loving embrace. Being the 'mature adult', Mitsuki smiles at the new couple… then does some 'immature ribbing.'

"Kei and Kits, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"MITSUKI!" Mitsune shouted.  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Tee Hee!"  
Although furious at her 'mature' boss' words, Mitsune thought about those same words.

_Come to think of it, Mitsune Urashima has a nice ring to it… And even though child birth can be a pain, it'll be cool to probably have kids. On top of that, I can spend my time with Keitaro. Kissing, hugging, and then going to bed and doing naughty things under the sheets. Ya know, romping up a storm…_ While Mitsune was having what Motoko would call 'impure thoughts', Keitaro just stared at Mitsune. _Well, I have a girlfriend now. _Keitaro thought. _My first girlfriend. Yes! Thank Kami. Maybe now I'll start going __**by**__ the church!_ Getting out of her reverie, Mitsune noticed that Keitaro was staring at her. "Kei, what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"  
"No. I'm just staring at how beautiful you are…"  
"Oh Kei, flattery will get you nowhere, but for you, I'll make an exception."  
"I must be the luckiest guy in Hinata City, then."  
"Indeed you are…"  
XXX

After two more hours of working, performing, and Mitsuki's teasing, the new couple clocked out of the Halo's Shine, preparing to head back home. Holding each other close, Mitsune and Keitaro both realized that they had strong feeling for each other, and nothing, not even The Promise, and especially Naru, could break them apart. "You know Kits," Keitaro said. "We'll have to tell the others about our relationship." Mitsune, who already knew that Keitaro was going to say that, sighed. "Yeah, but it would've been interesting to hide it for a little bit until they caught on."  
"Yeah, it would have been interesting…"  
"But, oh well. Do you want to tell them when we get there."  
"Yeah, I wonder how they will react?"  
**  
THE GIRLS PREDICTED (Possibly Dead On The Money) REACTIONS!  
Naru:** "YOU JACKASS! FIRST YOU LEAVE FOR A YEAR, COME BACK WITH A TATTOO OF ME ON YOUR BUTT, AND NOW YOURE DATING MY _**BEST FRIEND**_**? RAHHH! **(Naru then punches Keitaro with her hand-fist.)  
**Motoko:** "Mitsune, you can do a lot better than Urashima, but I am happy for you nonetheless. Urashima, if you ever hurt Mitsune in ANY way whatsoever, consider your life forfeit… (Motoko holds her sword to Keitaro's neck.)  
**Su: **"Big brother Keitaro and Fox Lady Kitsune are in a relationship! Can you eat a relationship? Sounds yummy! (Eats a banana while shooting at Keitaro with a laser.)  
**Shinobu: **"Auuu! M-mitsune and K-keitaro are together? Ummm, I'm h-h-happy for both of y-y-ou… (Spins around in a circle, cries, then runs to her room.)  
**Mutsumi: **"Well, I'm happy for you two. I hope you two can last forever. (Faints while holding a watermelon.)  
**REMEMBER! THESE ARE PREDICTED REACTIONS (ALBEIT POSSIBLY DEAD ON THE MONEY!)**

After thinking about the reactions, Mitsune and Keitaro then shuddered.  
"Kits?"  
"Yeah, Kei?"  
"Lets just worry about that when we get to the Hinata. Specifically the steps."  
"Yeah, lets do that… but first, lets do this…"

Turning to Keitaro, Mitsune kisses Keitaro. Although surprised at first, Keitaro then kisses Mitsune back. After a few seconds, Mitsune's tongue goes into Keitaro's mouth, who allows the entrance. While exploring Keitaro's mouth and tongue, Mitsune's own tongue constantly bumps into Keitaro's tongue piercing. _ Hmmm, I wonder if __**this **__will turn him on. _ Mitsune thought. Immediately, Mitsune begins to push Keitaro's piercing up and down through his tongue. Getting aroused, the SuperPunk moaned in Mitsune's mouth, who began to moan as well. _Man that's hot. _Keitaro thought. While kissing, they didn't realize that they were so into each other that they realize that little Koji and his mother (from Chapter 2) were watching them up close.

"Mommy, it's that man from the airport, and he's kissing a woman!" the little boy said out loud. "KOJI, don't look!" The mother said, shielding her sons eyes with her hands. While shielding her son's eyes, Koji's mom continued to stare at the couple. _Oh, dear. They're really getting it on. _The mother thought._ I wonder if he can go another round… _Then the mother realized what she thought.

"Hee hee! I still got it… I must still be a pervert!" The mother said, taking her son away from the steamy scene.  
**  
Chapter 8 End**

Author's Note: Well that concludes the AD2R Arc! In the next chapter, Keitaro and Mitsune begin a challenging step in their relationship by telling the other girls about their newfound love for each other. Challenging indeed. Until Next Time: _**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_


	9. In Detail The True Meaning

**Author's Note: For all of those wondering about Hideki, he WILL make another appearance in later chapters. If you are familiar with WWE, I modeled Hideki after wrestler Dolph Ziggler (yes, Hideki will be kind of a show-off. The kind of show-off you love to hate.) I also want to thank everyone for the great reviews on the AD2R Arc. Anyway, here's chapter 9. Enjoy…  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Nor do I own the song "Killa Queen" by Serg Salinas. __**Note: The lyrics have been edited!**__  
_**  
Chapter 9: In Detail (The True Meaning)  
**  
After breaking their _steamy_ kiss, Keitaro and Mitsune made their way to Keitaro ATV so they can head home when they stopped in their tracks by a voice.  
"Keitaro! Keitaro! Wait up!"  
Turning around, Keitaro turned to see his new friend from Miyazaki's Art Shop, Cosplay Keika. Still in her Ruby Tojo attire (wand included), Keika ran up to the newest couple in Hinata City.

"Hey Keitaro, I heard you beat up a thief after you left my shop! Awesome!  
"Yeah, I got him real good, Keika. Oh where are my manners? Mitsune this is Keika Miyazaki, owner of Miyazaki's Art Shop. Keika, this is Mitsune Konno, my girlfriend."  
Keika stuck out her hand to Mitsune and held a 'pleasure to meet you' smile on her face. Mitsune shook her hand, holding a 'pleasure's all mine' on her face. _She must be one of those manga/anime fangirl types. At least she's the owner of an establishment. Her name's Keika Miyazaki… I wonder if she's related to… hold on a minute…_ Mitsune took a closer look at Keika's face. Eyes somewhat open, she examined Keika's face.  
"Something wrong with my face?" Keika asked with a hint of worry.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. You just look like someone I know."  
"Oh, okay! Well I gotta finish locking up the shop. See you Keitaro! Nice meeting you, Mitsune!" With that said, Keika walked back in the direction of her shop.

"So, Kits," Keitaro said, embracing Mitsune. "Who did she remind you of? Look wise?"  
"If you take away the cosplay look, she has Mitsuki's features, Keitaro."  
After thinking about it, Keitaro simply nodded his head.  
Breaking the embrace to walk arm-in-arm, the two lovers continued to walk. "So Keitaro, you fought a thief?" Mitsune asked. Taking a time to laugh lightly, Keitaro scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah, it was kinda intense."  
"Intense?"  
"Yeah, he was armed."  
"With what?"  
"A… knife."  
"A _KNIFE!_"  
"Yeah, a knife, Kits."

Although surprised by the nonchalant way he was talking about the subject, Mitsune held her ground. "Don't 'yeah, a knife, Kits' me, Keitaro Urashima! You could've been hurt!"  
"Don't worry, I was armed too."  
"You were?"  
"Yeah, I had a bokken…"  
"A bokken? Like a bokken Motoko carries?"  
"Yeah, but cooler. I think I could tell you the inside story…"

Then Keitaro explained how his day went, starting from what transpired back the Hinata, to his meeting with Cosplay Keika, to his chasing down and confrontation of the thief, to rescuing the woman, to finally telling Mitsune: "you know the rest from where I left off". Finally making it to the ATV, Keitaro and Mitsune got on the fourwheeler.  
"Kei, can I ever drive this thing?" Mitsune asked.  
"Sure. Maybe one day, We'll hit up a dirt track and I'll teach you."  
"Dirt?"  
"Well, it is an _All -Terrain Vehicle._ In addition, it's fun in the dirt and mud."  
"Ick, but I'll hold you to that, Kei."  
"Cool. We'll have a lot of fun."  
"What's this thing I'm sitting on?"  
"That's the bokken…"

Picking it up, Mitsune noticed the black chain on the handle and smaller black metal rings adorned on the upper hilt of the wooden bokken. The wood of the blade felt smooth and soft like to Mitsune. _If Motoko saw this thing, she would think it's cursed. _ She thought. While Keitaro was driving, Mitsune was so content with holding unto her man tightly, not wanting to let go for two reasons. Reason 1: They're on an ATV going real fast, so she doesn't want to fall off! And Reason 2: Mitsune was taking in Kithara's scent and feel, which smelled real good to her. _His hair smells like tea leaves while the rest of him smells like burning incense. Oh Kami, it's like he's a living, breathing aphrodisiac! To make it even better, he's MINE! Oh Kami, I can't wait to tell the others! _ But in order to do that, Mitsune had to clarify one thing with Keitaro…

"Keitaro, are you sure you want to tell the other girls about us? Mitsune asked.  
"Of course. You getting cold feet?"  
"Of course not! I'm just worried about Naru."  
Oh, please. If you want my opinion, Nar-Nar's just gonna have to deal."  
"Nar-Nar?"  
"Yeah, um, that's Naru's nickname."  
Mitsune busted out in laughter. Finding the humor also, Keitaro began to laugh as well, and the two laughed all the way to the Hinata.

XXXX  
**The Steps Of The Hinata Apartments.**

After parking the ATV next to the tea shop and retrieving the bokken, Keitaro and Mitsune walked hand-in-hand to the steps leading up Hinata House. As Keitaro began to walk near the steps, Mitsune pushed him into some nearby bushes and got in with him.  
"Oh, Mitsune. I didn't know you were into the rough stuff," Keitaro teased." I don't know if I can get out of this predicament!"  
"Shhh!" Mitsune whispered. "They'll hear us!"  
"Who?"  
"The other couple…"

Looking past Mitsune, Keitaro saw 'the other couple', Naru Narusegawa and her boyfriend Kentaro Sakata. _As usual, Kentaro looks like a million yen posterboy for his loving daddy._ Mitsune thought. _What does Naru see in him? _While Mitsune went on with her thoughts, Keitaro was enamored with his own. _As usual, Kentaro the type who knows the price of anything, but knows the value of nothing. He's always been like that._ He thought. Looking at Mitsune, Keitaro nodded his head and mouthed the words 'it's time.' Mitsune nodded back and got out of the bushes, followed by Keitaro. Taking Keitaro's hand, Mitsune walked with her boyfriend towards the other couple.

"Hey Naru," Kentaro said. "Isn't that Mitsune?" Turning in the direction, Naru saw Mitsune and Keitaro walking hand-in-hand. _Wait a second. Why are they holding hands? _Naru thought. It took her a second to come to the realization. _No, it can't be! How can she do this? Does our friendship mean anything to her? _ Then Kentaro looked at Keitaro. "Wow, who's the delinquent?"  
"Kentaro, I have to go. I love you…" Naru stated, giving Kentaro a quick kiss before running up the stairs. Turning around after looking in Naru's direction, Kentaro comes face-to-face with Keitaro and Mitsune.

"Delinquent, eh?" Keitaro asked.  
"Isn't that what you are?" Kentaro replied smugly.  
"Not really," Mitsune said. "Keitaro's a SuperPunk now!" After stating this, Mitsune hugged her man.  
"Wait a minute… _Keitaro_? As in, Keitaro Urashima?"  
"In the flesh, Sakata-_chan_…"  
Ignoring the disrespectful honorific, Kentaro gave Keitaro a smirk. "Well, Keitaro, it's a pleasure to see you again, it has been a while."  
"Yeah, too long," Keitaro replied. "I believe you were about to leave, correct?"  
"On the contrary, Keitaro, I-"

Kentaro was unable to finish his sentence due to Keitaro brandishing his bokken in front of Kentaro's face. "Please," Keitaro started. "I _**insist**_." Unarmed and untrained in fighting, Kentaro wisely walked down the steps and to his sports car. "Nice seeing you again, Keitaro… Mitsune." Getting in, he turned the ignition and drove off. _I should've keyed his car. _Keitaro thought.

"Well, Mitsune… you ready?"  
"Sure, Keitaro."  
"But first…"  
Without warning, Keitaro pulls Mitsune in a tender embrace and kisses her. Even with the instant start of the kiss, Mitsune kisses back quickly. But as quick as it started, Keitaro ended the kiss.  
"Kiss for good luck?" Keitaro said.  
"You thief! You stole that kiss!" Mitsune teased.  
"Yeah, I'm evil like that…"  
"Okay, _Evil Keitaro_, let's do this."  
After walking up the stairs, Keitaro and Mitsune made their way to the door which was surprisingly open.  
_I wonder why the door's open. _Keitaro thought.  
XXX

"Urashima!" Motoko said. "Naru came in very angry moments ago, did you… Urashima, where did you get that bokken?" Not letting go of Mitsune's hand (surprisingly Motoko hasn't noticed yet), Keitaro handed Motoko his bokken. "I got into a little scuffle with a thief with a knife, so I found this bokken and waylaid his sorry arse."  
"Arse? What is an 'arse', Urashima?"  
"Is a safe way for saying the word 'ass', Motoko."  
"Oh. Anyway, since you have a bokken, you would not mind training with me, correct?"  
"I wouldn't mind, it'll probably be fun. Hey, can you rally the troops for me, Mo-Mo? I have to tell them something."  
"Of course, Urashima." Motoko said. _Wait… what did he call me? _ Leaving it alone for now, Motoko left the common room and went upstairs to get the other girls.

After Motoko left, Mitsune looked at Keitaro with a funny smirk.  
"Mo-Mo, Keitaro?"  
"Yeah, um… Motoko's nickname."  
"Mo-Mo sounds sillier than Nar-Nar, Kei?"  
"But, Mo-Mo is cool!"  
"Yeah, and so is Chuck Norris…"  
"Hey! Norris is awesome, if he wanted to, he can do push-ups with his _peter_!  
"Keitaro, a man's... sex organ cannot support his entire weight for push-ups."  
"Auuu!" A new voice nearly shouted.

Keitaro and Mitsune were so into their playful argument, they didn't notice that all the girls, sans Naru, were downstairs. Shinobu, who heard Mitsune's last statement, blushed instantaneously.  
"Well…" Keitaro started. "Let's… wait, where's Naru?"  
"Urashima," Motoko started. "When I knocked on her door and told her about what you needed to tell us, she said she told me that she already knew and told me to tell you, forgive me for saying this, 'good luck with my best friend, you asshole', whatever that meant."  
Mutsumi, who came to visit Naru for a study session, came down as well.  
"Good, the gang's all here," Keitaro said. "Everyone sit down, I have something to say." While everyone took their seats, Keitaro and Mitsune decided to stand in the center.  
"Well everyone, remember how I said that I was going to start dating? Well, you see… Mitsune and I decided to go out." Everyone, except Su was shocked to say the least.  
"Where are you two going?" Su innocently asked. Keitaro face faulted instantly.  
"Umm," Keitaro said, getting back up. "Please allow me to explain…  
XXX

After Keitaro explained both his day and what led to his decision to date the resident fox, Motoko decided to use her concentrated power to detect any lies and deceit coming from Keitaro to make sure Keitaro's story is accurate, in addition to making sure his feelings for Mitsune are guaranteed and legitimate. Shinobu simply wished them good luck and gave Keitaro a congratulatory hug. After hearing Keitaro's story, Su also gave Keitaro and Mitsune a hug, thanking the Kami above for gaining another playmate in Mitsune. Mutsumi gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek, and Mitsune a kiss on the cheek as well. After passing one biggest hurdles in their relationship, Keitaro and Mitsune turned to each other.  
"That went well, Kits," Keitaro whispered.  
"I know, and here I thought you were going to get sent flying!"  
Meanwhile, Shinobu was staring at Keitaro almost yearningly. Noticing this, Keitaro turned to Shinobu.  
"What's up, Shinobu?" Keitaro asked.  
Blushing, Shinobu poked her two index fingers together like almost every shy female character in the Anime World. "Umm, you mentioned that you performed songs at the restaurant Kitsune works at. I was wondering if, um, you can s-sing for us r-right now…"

Smiling, Keitaro turned around to go upstairs. "Sure, I don't mind, let me go up to my room and get my guitar."

In his room, Keitaro found his guitar. _I wonder what song I'm going to sing. _Turning around, Keitaro saw Naru in his door way. "She's my best friend…" Naru started. "And _you_… are dating her."  
"What of it, Naru?"  
"Stop dating her."  
"That's up for Mitsune to decide."  
"What?"  
"Get this. I care for Mitsune, and she cares for me. A normal person would assume that as her best friend, you would support her. But no, you by any means necessary will take that support and twist it into your _**own**_ warped version. Pots and kettles, Naru."  
What's **that **supposed to mean?  
Simple. You have no problem calling me a pervert, but you're one yourself…"  
Although taken aback by Keitaro's statement, Naru gets in Keitaro's face.  
"What are you talking about. I don't peep on girls taking baths, unlike you! I don't inappropriately touch and grope ANY female I see, unlike you! I don't use women for my selfish desires, unlike you! I am NOT a pervert, unlike you!"

Standing his ground, Keitaro gives Naru that smirk she hates seeing on his face.  
"You _honestly_ think that's the only type of pervert out there, do you?"  
"What else kind of pervert is out there, bastard?"  
"How about the morally corrupt type? Or how about this? The distorted and depraved type?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, let me put it **in detail** for you. You came in here, _hellbent _on forcing me to break up with Mitsune, and by the looks of how you're clenching and unclenching your fists, you're willing to go postal on me if I don't meet your demands. That, in of itself, makes you, Naru Narusegawa, a pervert… and deep down in your uncaring heart, you know it."  
**  
SLAP!**

Even though he can almost sense punishement coming out to him, Keitaro never had time to react to Naru's slap. After catching himself instantly after stumbling a bit, Keitaro rubbed the cheek Naru slapped moments ago. Turning his eyes to Naru, Keitaro smiled bittersweetly at Naru. "Struck a nerve, didn't I?" Keitaro asked. No longer able to look into Keitaro's eyes, Naru ran to her room in tears. _That son of a bitch! _Naru thought. _How could he, of all people, say that to me! And to think I cared about him! And even though I have Kentaro, even though what just happened, I still… care for Keitaro. WHY? _

Sighing, Keitaro picked up his guitar. _Should've seen that coming. _Keitaro thought. _Well, at least I have inspiration for a song. _

XXX

_I wonder what's taking him so long. _Mitsune asked. _I hope he's okay. _Looking at the stairs, Mitsune sees Keitaro coming down the steps, guitar in one hand and his other hand rubbing his cheek.  
"Sorry, girls," Keitaro said. "I tripped in my room and landed face first on a piece of artwork I did in the U.S., so that's why took long." Everyone, except Mitsune and Motoko dismissed this as the truth. _Why did Urashima lie? As soon as he said that, his ki had a slight hint of deceit in it. I must ask him what's wrong. _While Motoko was thinking, she noticed that Mitsune was staring her. Mitsune mouthed 'we'll ask him about it together' to Motoko who nodded in approval. _I can't help but think that Naru had something do with it. _Mitsune thought. _That mark on Keitaro is equal to a mark of a slap! Did she... slap him? _Although angry, Mitsune decided to not let the anger show. Sitting down, Keitaro began to tune up his guitar.

"This is a song about a sad royal who uses perversion to get what she wants…" Keitaro said. After finishing the tuning, Keitaro began to play. After playing the guitar for at least 10 ten seconds, Keitaro began to sing:

****

_She's a killa queen!_

_**She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen**___

Her presence will haunt your mind  
Her passion is like no other kind  
You yield  
To hypnotic eyes

She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen

Her love is a burning reign  
Her judgment runs through your veins  
All kings to the guillotine

She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen

She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen!

After finishing his performance, Keitaro was greeted by claps and cheers.  
"Yay, Keitaro!" Su shouted.  
"Keitaro, that's was good!" Shinobu said.  
"Ara, amazing, Kei!" Mutsumi said.  
"Interesting, Urashima." Motoko said. _I've noticed that the lyrics had some angst within them.  
_"Impressive as always, Kei." Mistune said. _Well THAT solidifies my thought. NOW is the time to ask him.  
_Nodding at Motoko, who nodded back, Mitsune cleared her throat. "Keitaro, can Motoko and I speak to you in private?" She asked.  
"Yes, Urashima, it is very urgent."  
Picking up his guitar, Keitaro gave them a warm smile.  
"Sure, we can go up to my room and-"  
**"No."** Mitsune said._ If we talk in his room, Naru will eavesdrop on the discussion, I'm sure of it!_  
"Huh?"  
"Er, what I meant is that I'd feel better if we talked in my room."  
"Yes." Motoko said. "It would be better that way."  
Still keeping that smile, Keitaro shrugged his shoulders.  
"Okay, Kits and Mo-Mo, lead the way."

XXX  
**Room 205 (Mitsune's Room)**

Unbeknownst to Keitaro, you can cut the tension in room 205 with a knife. After making sure nobody would come in and/or eavesdrop on the private converstion, Mitsune and Motoko sat down in front of Keitaro.  
"So what's up?" Keitaro asked.  
Not wanting to beat around the bush, Motoko decided to go straight to the point.  
"You lied about how you got that mark on your face, Urashima."  
"Huh?"  
"As a warrior, I KNOW that mark is conducive to a slap to the face. Ura… Keitaro, what happened?"  
Noticing the severity of the situation (hell, Motoko called him by his first name!) was ready to come clean when Mitsune spoke up.  
"Naru slapped you, didn't she?" Mitsune asked.  
Noticing the pained look on Mitsune's face, Keitaro decided then and there to come clean.  
"Yes," Keitaro started. "Naru slapped me, please allow me to explain…"  
**  
Chapter 9 End  
Author's Note: Yeah, It's getting deep now… In the next chapter, Keitaro explains to Mitsune and Motoko about his run-in with Naru. In addition, Mitsune confronts Naru about slapping her man. All Hell **_**may **_**break loose in the next chapter, so get ready, my friends. Until Next Time: **_**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_**  
**


	10. Draw & New Friendship

**Author's Note: You know, if I can go back in time, I would try to convince Ken Akamatsu to give either Mitsune or Motoko the lead female role in Love Hina, in addition to making Keitaro a little more cool and cunning. But… oh well, Love Hina **_**still **_**rules. Plus, I've thinking about after "Resurrection" is done, I (or another author) would do a SuperPunk Keitaro FanFic starting at the beginning of the Love Hina storyline. Now that would be awesome, Keitaro being a SuperPunk all along. Anyway, we pick up from where we left off. Keitaro explains to a worried Motoko and Mitsune as to why Naru slapped Keitaro in his room. Enjoy!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.  
_**  
Chapter 10: Draw And New Friendship  
Room 205 (Mitsune's Room)  
**"Keitaro," Motoko said. "Why did Naru slap you?"  
"You know, I realize this is totally irrelevant to the topic, but it's interesting how you're calling me by my first name, Mo-Mo."  
"I assume, Keitaro, that is my nickname to you…"  
"Yes… sounds too kiddy?"  
"Yes, but can we stay on topic, please?" Mitsune asked.  
If Keitaro didn't look at Mitsune's face at that moment, he would've saw the blush on Motoko's face. _He seems so different than before._ Motoko thought. _Despite the nickname, Keitaro seems so… mature than before. It kind of interests me in a way. _"Of course, Mitsune, anything for you." Rubbing his cheek with his hand, Keitaro started.

"When I was in my room getting my guitar, Naru was in the doorway. She doesn't approve of the relationship I have with Mitsune, so she tried to force me to break up with her." Keitaro paused when he saw Mitsune's eyes open completely and Motoko close her eyes, going into deep concentration. After noticing these things, he started again.  
"Then…"  
XXX  
**3 Minutes Later…  
**  
After explaining himself to his Mitsune and Motoko, Keitaro felt relief that he didn't have to keep that experience with Naru hidden from the others.  
"Keitaro," Mitsune said. "Why didn't you pull me aside and tell me the truth?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Mitsune. I know Naru's your 'ride-or-die' chick, and I didn't want to break that up."  
Opening her eyes, Motoko looked at Keitaro . "Keitaro," she said. "Naru may be my friend, but she was wrong for what she did. I know you have a good heart, but she does NOT deserve you defending her in this situation."  
"I know, but-"  
"But nothing, Keitaro." Mitsune calmly said. "What Naru did was wrong, and she needs to realize it. She needs to… apologize." Keitaro simply arched his eyebrow. _Good luck with that. _He thought.

Standing up, Motoko began to walk out of the room. "I'll get Naru," she said. "She'll apologize now."  
"Mo-Mo?" Keitaro said.  
"Yes, Keitaro?"  
"Thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it."  
"No need to thank me, Urashima, I'm just the middle ground in this situation."  
"Haha, so I'm back to Urashima, huh? I really don't mind you calling me Keitaro, Motoko."  
"Er, I will be back shortly…" With that said, Motoko (blush intact!) walked out of Mitsune's room. Turning to the left, Motoko sees Naru going in the opposite direction.

"Naru, I was just-"  
"No, Motoko."  
"What?"  
"I will NOT apologize to that best-friend stealing bastard!" After saying that, Naru ran to her room.  
"Naru, wait!"  
But Naru didn't stop. She went to her room, tears and all, and cried. _She took HIS side. _Naru thought. _Does our friendship mean ANYTHING to her? _When Naru was out of sight, Motoko sighed. _Sometimes, I wonder what Tsuruko would do in a conflict like this. _She thought.  
"Motoko, did Naru overhear anything?"  
Motoko was driven out of her thoughts by the approaching Mitsune and Keitaro. Motoko turned to face Mitsune. "Yes, I believe she overheard everything that was discussed," Motoko answered. _Great. _Keitaro thought. _It's going to be some real tense days coming ahead. _

"Keitaro," Motoko said.  
"Yes, Motoko?"  
"You would not mind training with me tomorrow morning?"  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind."  
"Okay, I will be on the roof at 6:30."  
"All right, 6:30 it is."  
Nodding her head, Motoko went to her room. _I chose 6:30 because Mitsune wouldn't be up at that time. _Motoko thought. _It would be a good opportunity to speak to Keitaro alone. I just hope he'll listen and realize I have feelings as well. _Once again, a heavy blush paints Motoko's face red. While Motoko fights the blush, Keitaro and Mitsune give each other a goodnight kiss and head their separate ways.

XXX  
**6:33 The Next Morning (The Alarm Rung For 3 Minutes)  
**"Oh crap! Motoko!" Keitaro said out loud. Scrambling out of his futon, Keitaro grabbed a pair of stylized ripped jeans and quickly put them on, followed by a pair of skater shoes. After grabbing a random band shirt and his bokken, Keitaro made his way towards the roof. Agressively putting the shirt on, Keitaro made his way onto the roof, greeted by the presence of Motoko.  
"Sorry I'm late, Motoko. Kinda overslept."  
"It is fine, Keitaro. Whenever you are ready."

Taking that as his cue, Keitaro creates separation between himself and Motoko. _Motoko's both fast and a powerhouse at the same time. _Keitaro thought. _In our past sessions, I'm always on defense and running away from Mo-Mo. I think I'll surprise her and go right after her!_ Motoko, a skilled tactician in her own right, studies her opponent wisely. _It's been a year since Keitaro and I sparred… I have to be open to any surprises that he'll throw at me, THEN capitalize if I want to emerge victorious. _After bowing in respect to each other, Motoko and Keitaro take their respective stances.  
**(Optional Fight Song: "Harakiri" by Serj Tankian)  
**  
After unleashing their battle cries, Keitaro and Motoko charge each other, bokkens raised. When their bokkens clash, an almost ear-splitting "clong" echoes throughout the area. Sticking and moving, "clong" after "clong" fills the vicinity with the sounds of the young SuperPunk and Swordswoman's attacks at high velocity. _Ever the tactician, Motoko. _Keitaro thought. _She always knew how to pick me up when it comes to our matches. _Motoko, who's been the aggressor in most of the exchanges, began to think about Keitaro's next moves. _I'm impressed that he chose to stay in close. _Motoko thought. _Quick swift strikes, along with sidestepping my light strikes and blocking my stronger strikes. Amazing, but… _Noticing that Keitaro left his torso wide open, Motoko goes for a jumping slash but misses. However, she inadvertently broke an important rule in a match: **always know where you're fighting at all times****. **Motoko was so into her focusing on Keitaro, she didn't realize in time that she and the SuperPunk where fighting dangerously close to the edge of the roof. After Keitaro dodged her attack, Motoko hit the wooden rail with so much force, the rail itself cracked in half. When the rail broke, it couldn't support Motoko to stop her from falling. _Spirits! The railing broke. It couldn't catch me!_ Motoko thought. _It is a long fall, I don't know if I'll survive going headfirst! Please, Keitaro, help!_ Almost instantly, Keitaro reached out and caught Motoko just in time.

Pulling her back to safety, Keitaro noticed that Motoko was shaking heavily. _Must be in some kind of shock… _Keitaro thought. _Amazing, Motoko Aoyama, of all people, in some kind of shock. _While looking around for flying pigs (I hope you get the joke people!), Keitaro helped Motoko to her feet.  
"Motoko, are you okay?" Keitaro asked.  
"Y-yes, I am fine."  
"Do you want to continue?"  
"No. We will end it in a draw."  
"Fine by me. I'll see you at breakfast then…"  
After turning away from her, Keitaro is stopped by Motoko, who puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"Wait, Keitaro. Can we talk?" Motoko asked.  
"Uh, sure." Keitaro replied. "What's up?"  
_Okay. _Motoko thought. _Just go out and tell Keitaro what you rehearsed last night. _

"Keitaro… since you and Mitsune are together, would it be possible if… you and I… became… f-friends?"  
Keitaro arched an eyebrow. "But we already are friends, Motoko."  
"Keitaro, please think accurately!" Motoko said. "A year ago, our friendship was strained! What kind of a friend uses secret techniques on not only a friend, but an _unarmed _friend at that? It took your absence to realize that our friendship was a farce!"  
Keitaro, who always believe that Motoko was happy about him leaving, was shocked. However, taking a page out of Haruka's book, he simply arched both eyebrows. Then he decided to take a shot in the dark.  
"Motoko… you have feelings for me… don't you?"  
With that being the final straw, Motoko began to cry lightly. Immediately, Keitaro's poker face broke instantaneously.  
"Wait, Motoko! Don't cry!"  
"For a while, I've denied it! But I couldn't no longer! I saw how you've matured since coming back, and you have a piece of me on your body, it was… so touching! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I hope we can… become friends. _Real _friends."

_Oh, man, seeing her like this is like… wow. _Keitaro thought. _If you look past the height, appearance, and lifestyle, a normal person can see Motoko as a regular girl. I would have to be the biggest dick on the planet to say 'no'. _Giving Motoko one of his warm caring smiles, Keitaro stuck out his hand.  
"Motoko," Keitaro started. "I accept your apology and would not mind being your friend. Put her there."  
Wiping her tears away, Motoko shook Keitaro's hand.  
"Keitaro," said Motoko.  
"Yes, Motoko?"  
"Do you know Mitsune's been up here the whole time?"  
"What?"  
Out of nowhere, Mitsune glomped Keitaro, who was of course, caught by surprise.  
"Aww, my darling Kei going around sparring with samurais and re-friending them! That's why I love you so much!"  
"Haha, and here I thought you were with me because of my looks, Kits!"  
"Oh you! There's more in your package than you realize, Keitaro Urashima! Now hurry up, we got work today!"  
"Yes! Work is awesome!"  
After Keitaro and Mitsune left for the kitchen, Motoko stayed behind to look up at the sky. _I wonder, if Mitsune and Keitaro are split apart, would that mean… _Picking up her bokken, Motoko smiles warmly. _Lets not think that way… for now. At least I have Keitaro as a friend. Thank the spirits… _  
**Chapter 10 End.**

Author's Note: I am so stoked, I'm moving into my own place, and it's going to be sick! But don't worry, I'll be damned before I throw in the towel on "Resurrection." Until Next Time: _**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_

****


	11. Devotion

**Hiyas, its Lake. Once again, thanks for the reviews for Resurrection. Without your reviews, I have a feeling where I WOULDN'T be with this fic. You know, I read a lemon fic from Glorious Burden called "The Samurai And Her Affections", and that got me wondering: should it be a SuperPunk Kei/ Samurai Motoko pairing for the SuperPunk Beginning fic after Resurrection? I haven't come up with a title yet, but it's in production. Anyway, here's chapter 11 of Resurrection. This is fast-forwarding to the day before the Tokyo U Mock Exams. A little heads up, this may be a short chapter.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song "Replace Me" by Family Force 5.  
_**Chapter 11: Devotion  
Halo's Shine, 7:00 PM.  
**On the Shine's music stage collectively known as the Angel's Perch, Gabriel's Cry (Keitaro Urashima= Vocals. Taki Tsyuri=Lead Guitar, Background Vocals. Mido Usui= Bass Synth. Asako Ami= Drums) prepares to perform one final song. Since Keitaro was going to be performing, all of the girls from Hinata House were there, including Mutsumi. Hell, Keitaro was shocked when he saw Naru in the crowd, sitting with Kentaro. _Wow, Nar-Nar's here._ Keitaro thought. _Probably to watch me screw up or something. Kentaro, well… he did drive the girls here, so he probably convinced Naru to come as well. Oh, well. Better get into position. _Keitaro then goes up to the mic.

"Are you ready?" Keitaro asks his bandmates.  
Mido simply nods, Asako hits her drumsticks 5 times, and Taki adjusts her guitar and goes up to the second mic. When Taki plays her guitar for a few seconds, Mido and Asako join in with their respective instruments. During the light instrumental, the lights on the stage alternate between a blue glow and a angel white glow. Then Keitaro begins to sing.

_My batteries died some time ago (oh oh oh oh oh ohohoh)  
I got a heart shaped box where they must go (oh oh oh oh oh oh ohohoh)_

Corrosion's building everyday  
My flesh is leading me astray  
That's why I started to decay  
And I will slowly rot away  
But I can feel that anyway

This heart, it wants to beat  
These lungs, they want to breathe  
These eyes, they want to see  
Gotta mouth, that wants to sing!

_**Desperation!  
Needing you!  
Every last breath I scream for you!  
Shatter me into a million pieces!  
Make me new!  
Crush me! Tear me! Break me! Mold me!  
Make me what you want me to be  
I am yours, for you to use  
Oh, take and replace me with you!**_

_Needing more than a jumpstart to get me through  
My disconnection is now the issue…  
_"THROW DOWN TAKI!" Keitaro screams.

Taki then goes to her mic!  
_I miss my first love bad and its driving me mad  
Just like a mixed-up crazy person out of his head  
Its been a long, long time  
I've been on the decline  
I do an a-bout face so I can be replaced  
180!  
_Realizing that Taki's solo is done, Keitaro immediately continues.

_This heart, it wants to beat  
These lungs, they want to breathe  
These eyes, they want to see__**  
**__Gotta mouth, that wants to sing!__****_

Desperation!  
Needing you!  
Every last breath I scream for you!  
Shatter me into a million pieces!  
Make me new!  
Crush me! Tear me! Break me! Mold me!  
Make me what you want me to be  
I am yours, for you to use  
Oh, take and replace me with you!_  
__**  
Replace Me with you!  
Replace me with you!  
REPLACE ME WITH YOU!  
**_  
After the final instrumental of the song, Gabriel's Cry took in the cheers and applause from the crowd.  
"Thank you!" Taki said into the mic. "We are Gabriel's Cry! Have a good night!" After Taki finished the goodbye, Mido and Asako stayed on stage and began talking to each other while Keitaro jumped off the stage and heading into the direction of the girls. The Hinata girls were excited by Keitaro's performance.  
"Incredible, Kei!" Mutsumi said.  
"You did an excellent job…" Motoko said.  
"That was great, Keitaro!" Shinobu said.  
"Keitaro was amazing!" Kaolla said.

As for Mitsune, she simply gave Keitaro a tap on the butt and winked at him. "Kits, isn't that sexual harassment?" Keitaro teased.  
"What? A light slap on the bum too much for you, Kei?" Mitsune replied. This earned laughter from the other girls. _Keitaro and Mitsune make a cute couple. _They all thought. Naru and Kentaro, who sat away from the other girls, came up to the group.  
"It's getting late, everyone. I think we better go." Naru said lightly.  
"Yeah, me and Mitsune better clock out as well," Keitaro said, not wanting to say ANYTHING to get inside Naru's head.

Ever since the incident last week at the Hinata when Naru slapped Keitaro, the two gave each other their respective space. While Keitaro remained the same, Naru became somewhat distant, not really holding extended conversation with anyone, not even her best friend Mitsune. As for the aforementioned fox, she slowly got over the whole slap jazz, but Keitaro and Motoko are the only two (besides herself) who know she hasn't fully gotten over it. For good reason, too: Motoko and Keitaro are 2 of the 4 people who have knowledge of the confrontation between the SuperPunk and his Auburn haired tenant. Getting off the side note, after Keitaro and Mistune talked to Mitsuki, the two lovers then commandeered Keitaro's ATV and drove into the night towards the Hinata Apartments.

XXX  
**The Hinata Apartments!**

After making sure the girls got home safe, Keitaro went up into his room and began to study for his mock exam that was tomorrow. _I've been doing a LOT of cramming._ Keitaro thought. _So much is riding on this. Quite honestly, I'm ready to show the world what I got!_ Getting serious, Keitaro opened another study book and crammed to his heart's content. After 2 ½ hours, Mitsune walked in to check on her boyfriend. Surely enough, he fell asleep after the first hour and a half, with a book on his face. _Wow. _Mitsune thought. _And here I thought he couldn't get any cuter. _Taking the book off his face, Mitsune removed his glasses. Setting his glasses on the desk, Mitsune gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek. "Kei, no matter what happens tomorrow," Mitsune started. "I will always stand by your side. You've always stood by ours, so it's only fair."  
"You know, that means a lot, Mistune."

Startled, Mitsune looked into Keitaro's eyes, who was wide awake.  
"Kei! How long have you been awake?"  
"I started to stir when you took the book off of my face."  
"…Oh, well since your awake, can I sleep with you? I promise I won't try anything R-Rated."  
"Sure, I don't mind. Bring it in…"

Smiling, Keitaro and Mitsune get into Keitaro's futon and embrace each other lovingly. After a half hour of playful, yet passionate teasing, the sandman puts both lovers to sleep in their tight embrace. That night, both Kei and Kits had good dreams.

XXX  
**The Next Day.**

Being the first to wake up, Keitaro broke away from Mitsune's embrace without waking her. Although he didn't want to break away, Keitaro realized that he had to. Getting dressed, Keitaro turned to the sleeping Mitsune. Kneeling down, Keitaro started to give Mitsune a kiss on the cheek, but Mitsune opened her eyes and gave Keitaro a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Fooled ya, sweetheart! Better get going, or you'll be late!"

Realizing that it would futile to argue, Keitaro ran out realizing he was indeed running late. Before he was out of Mitsune's sight, he yelled out 'I love you' to his girlfriend.  
"I love you, too, Keitaro!" Mitsune said back. "Good luck on your test!"  
**Chapter 11 End**

Author's Note: In the next chapter, we find out if Keitaro passed the mock exams. Did he pass? Did he fail? In addition we find out about Motoko's hidden talent. Until Next Time: _**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_


	12. YES YES YES!

**Lake here, ready to bring da noise in the latest installment of Resurrection. I want to give a special shout out to Major Mike Powell III for giving me an idea about the SuperPunk beginning story I'm thinking about doing (or if anyone wants to claim the story, be my guest!) Anyway, chapter 12 of Resurrection.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Period. Nor do I own the Lyrics to "Out Here All Night" by Damone.  
_**  
Chapter 12: YES! YES! YES!  
**It's another beautiful day in Hinata City. Birds are singing, kids are playing, businesses are booming… and the doors to a neighborhood cram are kicked down from the inside…  
"YES! YES! YES!" Keitaro shouts out loud. "I PASSED! I GOTTA TELL KANAKO!"  
Instantly, Keitaro whips out his cell phone and texts his adopted sister.  
_**Yo Kana, big bro just p'wns on the mock exams today! AWSM!  
**_After hitting send, Keitaro continues his YES! Chants when all of a sudden his phone vibrates.  
Realizes that it's Kanako responding back, Keitaro opens the message.  
_**Congrats, Kei! I'm so proud of you! Have fun celebrating!  
**_After responding back with a "Thanks, L'il Sis", Keitaro chants YES! YES! YES! Repeatedly in the streets of Hinata City. Naru and Mutsumi, who also passed their mock exams with flying colors, looks at the SuperPunk with disbelief and happiness, respectively. _I'm glad for him, but this is too much._ Naru thought. _Is he… doing the Macarena on that car?_ And Lo and Behold, Keitaro Urashima is doing the Macarena on a car.  
"Keitaro Urashima! Get down from there this instant!" Naru yells.  
"No way! Hey Macarena, ai!" Keitaro responds.  
"Oh my, Kei's having fun." Mutsumi says. "Well, I better get going, see you later!"  
While Mutsumi left, Naru began to chase Keitaro off of the car and towards the Hinata Apartments.  
XXX

**The Hinata Apartments  
**  
"BEST IN THE WORLD, GIRLIES!" Keitaro yelled. "I PASSED THE MOCK EXAMS!"  
Almost instantly, Su (out of nowhere) latches onto Keitaro's back. Being the man he is, Keitaro ignores the pain.  
"Keitaro is the Best In The World!"  
"Hell yeah I am!"  
"Is Best In The World edible?"  
"Ye… er, that's a good question, Su. Here, you win a banana."  
After handing Su a banana, Keitaro looks at Mitsune, who just walked into the room.  
"Kei, I heard! You passed!"  
"I know! Sick, right?"  
"Sick to the core, Kei! Now here's your reward…"  
"Rewar-mmph!" The SuperPunk couldn't finish the word as he was enveloped in embrace/kiss combo (2 HIT COMBO!)

Opening the door, Naru is greeted by the sight of a heavy make out session between Resident Fox and the Resident SuperPunk. Feeling that it has gone on long enough, Naru clears her throat. Hesitantly, Mitsune and Keitaro pull away.  
"Guys," Naru starts. "Remember, there are CHILDREN here."  
Shinobu (who was sitting down witnessing the exchange), blushed heavily and was about to faint, if Keitaro hadn't caught her in time.  
"I swear, I'm taking Shinobu to a doctor to get this fainting jazz checked out…"  
"But I'm fine, Keitaro…"  
"Yeah and next thing you know, Faint City! I'm just worried about you, Shinobu."  
"Oh… then thanks then, Keitaro."  
"Don't worry about it." Seeing Keitaro's smile, Shinobu smiles back."  
After helping Shinobu to her feet, Keitaro notices that someone is missing.  
"Where's Motoko?" Keitaro asks.  
"You should know the answer, Kei," Mitsune replied. "She's on the roof practing her kendo. She's using your iPod, by the way."  
"Oh, I don't really mind," Keitaro says. "Probably needed some music to focus. I still can't believe I passed. YES! YES! YES!"

Naru, apparently has heard enough.  
"Keitaro! Enough with the YES! YES! YES! Shouting. Haven't you passed the mock exams before? This shouldn't be a shock to you. It's not like you passed the actual test."  
Keitaro then trips up the stairs.  
"Kei! Are you okay?" Mitsune asked worriedly.  
"I felt like I just got waylaid by a huge sign that says 'DUMBASS' on it…"  
"Oh, will you be okay?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll just go tell Motoko about my passing. Oh, and Naru?"  
Naru then turns to the SuperPunk. "Yes?"  
"YES! YES! YES! In your face, YES!" Keitaro then makes his way to the roof.  
"Mitsune, your boyfriend needs psychological help…"  
"Awww, but I like him the way he is!"  
"He. Needs. Help."  
XXX

**The Roof**

Motoko was sitting down in a mediatative postion, only she wasn't meditating. In her hand was Keitaro's iPod. With the earbuds in her ears, Motoko sings to the song.

__

Summer's coming too fast,  
Winter's been here too long  
If we keep wasting our days,  
Pretty soon they'll be gone

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

_**I've been out here all night,  
I've been out here all day  
With my eyes open wide  
Hoping that you will say  
Everything is all right  
We can be happy too  
If you look out for me  
The way I looked out for you**___

People take what they need  
Then they tell you "get lost"  
Kindly leading you on  
While they're ripping you off

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
_**  
I've been out here all night  
I've been out here all day  
With my eyes open wide  
Hoping that you will say  
Everything is all right  
We can be happy too  
If you look out for me  
The way I looked out for you**___

If I sounded insecure  
It's because I wasn't sure  
You were really there

_**I've been out here all night  
I've been out here all day  
With my eyes open wide  
Hoping that you will say  
Everything is all right  
We can be happy too  
If you look out for me  
The way I looked out for you  
**__  
You can stand there all night  
You can stand there all day  
You can do what you like  
It doesn't matter to me_

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
With her eyes closed, Motoko didn't notice that Keitaro was standing in front of her sitting down. When she opened her eyes, she saw the SuperPunk clapping. Taking the earbuds out, Motoko comes to the realization of why Keitaro was clapping. _Did he hear me?_ Motoko thought.  
"Motoko!" Keitaro starts. "Why didn't you say you can sing like that?"  
"So you heard…" Motoko said.  
"Yeah, that was awesome! Kinda puts my voice to shame."  
"Do not flatter me, Keitaro."  
"Aw, come on! You should have confidence in your singing!"  
"You really think that, Keitaro?"  
"Let's just say Mitsuki would love to have extra singers at the Shine…"  
Standing up, Keitaro helps Motoko to her feet.  
"So, Keitaro, anything else new?"  
"Yes there is! I passed my test today!  
"Congratulations, Keitaro."  
"Thank you, Motoko! YES! YES! YES!"  
With that, Keitaro then heads downstairs, still chanting YES! YES! YES! all the way down the stairs.  
_  
He's putting a lot of emotion in those "Yes" chants. _Motoko thought. _I'm happy for him. _Motoko then notices that she still has Keitaro's iPod. Scrolling through the bands, Motoko then finds a band that catches her interest. "Flyleaf… interesting name for a band."  
**Chapter 12 End.  
Yes, I have a plan for Motoko in this story that will come to fruition in a later chapter. In the next chapter, Hideki the Show-Off will make another appearance at Halo's Shine. Another question to all the Love Hina fans out there: HOW THE HELL DO YOU OUTGROW FROM LOVE HINA? Personally, I think it's impossible! Give me your opinion, folks! **_** Until Next Time: "One Empire, Under Lake…"**_


	13. Ladies Night part 1

**Hey Everyone, Lake here, with the latest installment of "Resurrection." As usual flames and praise always welcome. Enjoi!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Nor do I own the lyrics to "All I Want" by A Day To Remember._

**Chapter 13: Ladies Night part 1  
**  
As we all know, Keitaro Urashima is NOT a normal man. Most people would think that after 2 days of going "YES! YES! YES!" he would get tired, but not our SuperPunk. On the way to work, he was still going strong. However, he abruptly stopped when Mitsune kissed him. Pulling away, Keitaro smiled.  
"Are the Yes! Chants getting weirder by the day?"  
"Yes, Kei. They started to get weird when you were moaning Yes! In our kisses…"  
"In my defense, Kits, I was moaning Yes! Because of the kiss."  
"That's a lie and you're not fooling me, Keitaro Urashima!"  
"You… you can tell when I'm lying?"  
"When you lie, you close your eyes and scratch the back of your head on impulse."  
"Wow… you know me very well, Kits."  
"Of course, that what a girlfriend does."

For a second time, Mitsune and Keitaro kiss, however, Mitsune's tongue decides to come out and play and Keitaro's tongue and mouth basically says "c'mon in!" While exploring each other mouths, they didn't realize that Mitsuki and the rest of Gabriel's Cry was watching from employee's entrance. It wasn't until Taki cleared her throat that the two lovers pulled away.  
"Guys!" Mitsune shouted. "That's so not cool!"  
"Suki, I can't believe you!" Keitaro said. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"You caught our attention when you said the final Yes!" Mitsuki answered. "You two are just as cute as Asako and Mido!"  
Of course embarrassed, Asako and Mido went back inside after giving the excuse of preparing their respective instruments. Taki, being herself, simply laughed.  
"Well everyone," Taki started. "Tonight is Ladies Night. There place is already packed with enough estrogen to make a male doctor pass out."  
"Taki! Inappropriate!" Mitsuki said.  
"Just sayin', Boss."

Walking back into the restaurant, Taki laughs while Mitsuki gives Taki a lecture about how a lady should properly talk. As for our resident SuperPunk and Fox, they were taken back by Taki's words. _Enough estrogen to knock a man unconscious. _They both thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice says.  
Turning around, Keitaro and Mitsune are greeted by the sight of a person they wish would disappear off the face of the Earth.  
"Hideki…" Mitsune said.  
"Oh, yeah, what's-his-face… Wait a minute! Ew! Get away from me!" Keitaro said.  
"Keitaro, what's wrong?"  
"Remember, Kits! That bleach blonde freak came on to me! ME!"

Hideki frowned.  
"I did NOT come on to you, nor do I fly down that Avenue, kind sir." Hideki said, with the last part in sarcasm.  
"Oh yes you do, Hideki! I can see it in your eyes: 'Oh SuperPunk! I want you! Oh so bad!' You're a pervert!" Keitaro declared boldly.  
"Pervert! PERVERT! YOU JERK! I DO NOT ENGAGE IN PERVERTED ACTS WITH MEN!" Hideki yelled.  
"Someone's getting defensive…" Mitsune said.  
"I am not defensive! Talk to your boyfriend, I'm going to my job and sing my lungs out. While tonight at the Shine may be Ladies Night, tonight at the Faint in men Men's Night!" Hideki proudly said.

Mitsune and Keitaro had the same thought: _Men's Night?_  
"Yes, and women are NOT allowed in on Men's Night." Hideki boldly stated.  
Hearing that, the dam broke. Mitsune and Keitaro busted out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Hideki asked.  
"It must be awesome to have an official day that fellas can come out of their man caves and come to your place without worrying about women. Lame!" Mitsune answered.  
"And before you say 'What about Ladies Night here?', Keitaro started. "Women make the song requests here, and we are NOT turning away male guests."  
Hideki was about to say something when Mitsuki came back outside.  
"Oh. Hello, Hideki." Mitsuki said flatly. Then turned to Keitaro, back to her bubbly self.  
"Keitaro, you're on in five!"  
"Okay, Suki, thanks." Keitaro said.  
"Well, Hideki," Mitsune started. "Kei and I gotta go, so you better head off to work, because if I was a gambling gal, being late is kinda grounds for dismissal!"  
"TTFN, Hideki!" Keitaro said.

After watching Keitaro and Mitsune go into the Shine, Hideki angrily punched a trash can and went to work.

XXX

**THE Angel's Perch.  
**"Hello everyone! We're Gabriel Cry, and it's Ladies Night!" Keitaro said into the mic. "Now as everyone knows, Ladies Night means that you, the Ladies, pick the song and judging by how full the bingo scrambler is, we got a lot of songs to choose from. So Kits, spin the scrambler and let's get the show on the road!"

With a smile and nod of approval, Mitsune began to spin the modified scrambler and after twelve spins, the scrambler stopped and a piece of paper dropped out. "Here you go, Kei." Mitsune said handing the paper to Keitaro. Looking at the request, Keitaro smiled and showed the paper to Taki, Asako, and Mido.

"Can we do it?" Keitaro asked.  
"Of course." Asako says.  
"Definitely." Mido says.  
"It's my anthem, so I'm game." Taki says.  
"Okay! Let's do this!" Keitaro said.

With a quintuple click of her drumsticks, Asako began to play the drums, followed by Taki and Mido playing their rerspective guitars. After the intro instrument, Keitaro begins to sing:

_I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning  
Playing my songs is the way I cope with life  
Won't keep my voice down  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud_

I like to keep things honest  
I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering  
I'm constant like the seasons, I will never be forgotten man

Let's leave no words unspoken  
And save regrets for the broken  
Will you even look back when you think of me?

_**All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low**___

Still got something left to prove  
It tends to keep things movin' while everyone around me says  
My last days are looming overhead  
But just what the hell do they think they know?

I keep my head above the water  
While they drown in the undertow  
Let's leave no words unspoken and save regrets for the broken  
Will you even look back when you think of me?

_**All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low  
**__  
All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low_

If you take it from me, live your life for yourself  
'Cause when it's all said and done, you don't need anyone else  
C'mon!

So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect  
Not a worry in the world, tell me was this all worth it?  
I get what I want so everyone's always judging me  
I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me

All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low_**  
**__  
All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low_

Keep your heads down low  
Keep your heads down low  
Keep your hopes up high  
And your heads down low

After the performance, the crowd erupts into cheers for Gabriel's Cry. Some women were so touched by the song, they chanted 'one more time, one more time!'  
Keitaro, looking at the request one more time, looked closely at the handwriting and smiled.  
_You always loved a good inspirational song, didn't you… __**Kana-chan.**__  
__**To Be Continued.  
**_**Author's Note: I think everyone may know the identity of "Kana-chan" so get ready for the aforementioned identity to be revealed in the next chapter! You know, flames and praise always welcome. Until Next Time: **_**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**__  
_


	14. Ladies Night part 2

**Author's Note: Hey, Lake here. Well everyone, two things. 1): To answer everyone's questions, Mido Usui (one of my OCs for Resurrection) is a guy, NOT a girl. 2): I was on Wikipedia, looking up Fanfiction, and I came across "flames." I was amazed that there so many terms regarding flames, it was like… wow. To find out more, go to wiki/Flaming_(Internet) . Anyway, let's do this!  
**_Disclamier: I do not own Love Hina. Nor do I own the lyrics "Unrequited Love" or "Dani California" by Chasing Victory and Red Hot Chili Peppers, respectively.  
_**Chapter 14: Ladies Night part 2**

Halo's Shine (near closing time)  
After 2 ½ hours of playing songs drawn by lot, in addition to serving guests, Gabriel's Cry were back on stage preparing to perform one final song for night.  
"Well everyone," Keitaro said into the mic. "We have one more song left in us, and remember, ladies, you choose the song. With that said, spin the scrambler Kits!" Smiling at her boyfriend, then back at the crowd, Mitsune spun the scrambler. After 10 spins, a request dropped out of the scrambler. After looking at the song, Keitaro smiled at the handwriting_. _After given the signal to huddle up, Gabriel's Cry got together to discuss the song.  
"Can we do it?" Keitaro asked.  
"Hell yeah, Kei," Taki said.  
"Of course." Mido said.  
"Absolutely." Asako said.  
"Okay! Let do this."

Going to their respective positions on the Angel's Perch, Gabriel's Cry got into their individual "other place." After Asako gave her trademark "drumstick claps", Taki and Mido took that as their cue to start playing their guitars, in addition to going up to their mics…

_So write it down in lover's blood.  
There's gotta be a better way to break this spell.  
_**  
Then Keitaro begins to sing…  
**_  
Send out a search party.  
Have you forgot how to love, how to die?  
I see the crosses behind your eyes.  
When will the fire burn out?  
When will it burn out?  
Is it after we've covered our tracks?  
I'm not going to stay to find out._

He never asked for much.  
If the fire burns out will it ever light up again?  
Will it ever light up?  
And it's been so long since I've seen your eyes this cold.  
When did you let them step in?  
When did you let them take control?

So sound the alarm.  
There's gotta be a better way to break this spell.  
Tell the whole world that I left without his love  
At the chiming of the bells.

I've been dreaming of elaborate schemes.  
Though the love was good for a while,  
It's been much easier to leave.  
I've got a new life now.  
This couldn't have come at a worse time!  
I guess you had to find out about this  
Unrequited love that I deny.

Why do you attempt on making countless efforts?  
(He never asked for much. If the fire goes out...)  
When will you give up on this?  
(Will it ever light up again? Will it ever light up?)  
Why do you attempt on making countless efforts?  
(And it's been so long since I've seen your eyes this cold.)  
When will you give up on this?  
(When did you let them step in? When did you let them take control?)

You say you fell out of love?  
You say you fell out of love?  
You say you fell out of love?  
Well, I call this abandonment!

There's gotta be a better way.  
Tell the whole world that I left without his love  
At the chiming of the bells.

I've been dreaming of elaborate schemes.  
Though the love was good for a while,  
It's been much easier to leave.  
I've got a new life now.  
This couldn't have come at a worse time!  
I guess you had to find out about this  
Unrequited love that I deny.

That I deny, I deny.  
I call this abandonment.  
I call this abandonment.  
I call this abandonment!

__

After finishing the song, Gabriel's Cry was congratulated by applause and cheers.  
"Thank you, we are Gabriel's Cry, have a good night!"

XXX

**Outside Halo's Shine  
**  
After closing up shop, Mitsuki turned to Keitaro and Mitsune.  
"Well, you two, I better head on home. See you two lovebirds later!"  
"Bye, Mitsuki." Keitaro and Mitsune said in unison.

After Mitsuki took her leave, Mitsune (apparently tired), hopped on Keitaro's back.  
"Kits, what are you doing?" Keitaro asked surprised.  
"I'm tired, Kei!" Mitsune answered. "As my boyfriend, it's your duty to give me, your girlfriend, a piggyback ride when needed."  
"Kits, SuperPunk's have a word for ladies like you: **lazy.**"  
"Yeah, yeah, gimme your iPod."

Reaching into his pocket, Keitaro gave Mitsune his iPod. After putting an earbud in her ear, Mitsune put the other bud in Keitaro's ear.  
"I'm going to choose a song that I know, and we're going to sing a duet."  
"And you're going to remain on my back?"  
"Yeah! Now get ready I chose a song."

Hearing the intro, Keitaro smiled and he, along with Mitsune, began to sing…

_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi  
Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie  
In Alabama she would swing a hammer  
Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama_

She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
What in the word does your company take me for

Black bandana, sweet Louisiana  
Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana  
She's a runner, rebel and a stunner  
On her merry was sayin' baby watcha' gonna

Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal 45  
Just another way to survive

_**California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess; I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah  
**__  
She's a lover, baby and a fighter  
Shoulda' seen it comin' when it got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
The day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya_

A little loaded she was stealing another breath  
I love my baby to death

_**California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess; I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah  
**__  
Who knew the other side of you  
Who knew what others died to prove  
Too true to say goodbye to you  
To true to say say say_

Push the fader, gifted animator  
One for the now and eleven for the later  
Never made it up to Minnesota  
North Dakota man was a gunnin' for the quota'

Down in the badlands she was saving the best for last  
It only hurts when I laugh, gone too fast

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess; I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess; I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah

Keitaro and Mitsune were so into the song, They didn't realize that they were being watched by a family of three.  
"That's my boy!" A man said.

Getting out of their zone, Keitaro and Mitsune turned to see the family of three. Keitaro smiled.

"Mom, dad, Kanako! What's up?"  
"Don't you 'what's up?' us, young man!" Kiyomi Urashima said. "Tattoos, piercings, and that hair! What has my baby done to himself?"  
"Now, now, Kiyomi," Kenshin Urashima said. "Our son is 21 years old. He probably feels embarrassed with you calling him 'baby' in front of his girlfriend."  
"I don't care! My baby is covered in tattoos and piercings. I bet you wouldn't be singing the same tune if he had one of Prince Albert piercings I read about in those magazines!"

"Mother!" Keitaro said. "I do NOT have a Prince Albert… Anyway, Mitsune, this is my mom, my dad, and my little sister Kanako." Getting off of Keitaro's back, Mitsune bowed to Keitaro's family.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitsune Konno."  
"Such a nice girl," Kenshin and Kiyomi said.  
"Hmph," Kanako said.  
"Kanako, be nice." Kiyomi whispered to her adopted daughter.  
Plastering on a fake smile, Kanako bowed to Mitsune. "It's a pleasure to meet my big brother's girlfriend."

Mitsune, who knows fake kindness like the back of her hand, began to think. _Yeesh, what's her damage? Must have a serious big brother complex. _

Kiyomi began to walk towards her son with purpose. Stopping at the SuperPunk, she asked again: Kei, do you have a Prince Albert?"  
"No mother, I do not."  
"… are you sure?"  
"I'm sure mom. I would know if I got one done."  
"Good, because no son of mine is getting one of those done."  
"Well, they are cheap in Japan…"  
DOUBLE PINCH!

"Ow! Mom, let go of my ears!"  
"Thinking about getting one to get under my skin, eh? Don't forget, son, who taught you the Akumu (Nightmare) Ear Pinch of Death!"  
"Ow! I Quit! IQuit!"  
"Now. Who's your mommy?"  
"Ow! You are! Stop, I think I'm bleeding!"  
Letting go, Kiyomi hugged her son.

"So you have a job, and you're cover in tattoos and piercings, what else is new?"  
XXX

After explaining how the past 2 years have gone, in addition to hanging out with his parents, Keitaro and Mitsune bid the Urashima family farewell. Kanako ran up to her brother and glomped him.  
"Bye, Kei! I'll text you later tonight!" Kanako said, giving Mitsune a devilish smirk.  
_  
That cements it._ Mitsune thought._ She's in love with him, but Mr. SuperPunk here doesn't realize, and I know he's __**NOT **__faking not noticing. It's a version of unrequited love. I wonder, since she's not blood related, is it incest if they get together. _Shaking her head, Mitsune smiles at Kanako. _I guess we'll never find out, cause I'm NOT letting him go!_

"Okay, Kanako, I'll talk to you later." Keitaro replied.  
Reluctantly, Kanako lets go of Keitaro, never taking her eyes off the Fox.  
"Nice meeting you, Mitsune…"  
"Likewise, it's cool meeting Keitaro's parents and his **little sister,**" Mitsune said, putting emphasis on the "little sister" part.

Hiding her rage, Kanako smiles and heads to her parents car.  
"So Keitaro, we'll see you later, 'kay?" Kenshin said.  
"Sure, dad."  
"Remember, Keitaro: No Prince Albert, or you will suffer the Wrath of Akumu again." Kiyomi said.  
"Yes, mother." Keitaro said, unconsciously rubbing his right ear.  
Kiyomi then turned to Mitsune. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mitsune. I hope we meet again."  
"Sure, Mrs. Urashima."  
"Please, we're basically family, call me mom."  
"Er… I think Mrs. Urashima would be fine."  
"Okay, suit yourself. Bye."

After the Urashima family left in their car, Mitsune and Keitaro got on Keitaro's ATV.  
"You have an interesting family," Mitsune said.  
"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or a potential ribbing, Kits." Keitaro said.  
"Aww, did the Wrath of Akumu get to you that bad, Kei? Here let Lady Kits kiss your ears to make you feel better."  
Kissing Keitaro's ears, Mitsune embraced her man.  
"You know, Kits? I'm feeling somewhat better." Keitaro said.  
"Good, now pay attention to the road." Mitsune replied.

And with that said, the SuperPunk and The Fox made their way back home.  
**Chapter 14 End.**

Author's Note: You know, I lot of people was wondering what gender Mido was, so I had to clear it up with the readers. Speaking of the aforementioned OC, he will be joining Keitaro in the next chapter for a… guys night out. It will be interesting night to say the least. Until Next Time: _**"One Empire Under Lake…"**_


	15. Storm The Gates Of Hell

**Hello, everyone, Lake here. Once again, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing Resurrection. Does my heart good (sniff, sniff, tears!) Anywho, here's the latest chapter.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.  
_**Chapter 15: Storm The Gates Of Hell**

Almost instantly, Keitaro Urashima and Mido Usui became what WWE Superstar Zack Ryder would call "bro-skis." They were somewhat similar in a way: They both play guitar at a Kami-Level Status, They both drive (Our SuperPunk drives an ATV, while Mido prefers cars), and, of course, both men have smokin' hot girlfriends that love them unconditionally. For them to not hang out outside of work would be somewhat considered a crime… okay maybe not, but both men are kickass. Anyway, it's nighttime and Keitaro and Mido are hanging out at Mido's place, playing guitar to Mastodon's "Curl Of The Burl" when suddenly…

RINGTONE "Cult Of Personality"  
"Hold on Mido," Keitaro said. "My cell's ringing."  
"Grab it, Kei," Mido replies.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Motoko, what up?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just hanging with Mido,"

"Yeah, I heard about him… creepy man."

"Don't worry Mo-Mo, I'll be fine. I'm not a SuperPunk for nothing."

"Okay, I'll turn on the news. Okay, bye."

After hitting "End" Keitaro turned to Mido, who stopped playing.  
"So who's this aforementioned 'creepy man', Kei?" Mido asked.  
"Turn to the news and you'll see." Keitaro answered.  
"Okay, bro."

After clicking a few channels, Mido made it to the channel that has the news. "Here we go." Keitaro and Mido said in unison.

"In further news, the unidentified man known as the 'Hinata City Flasher' struck again early this afternoon, exposing himself to a group of high school students, potentially scarring those hormone fueled youngsters for the rest of their. Fortunately, one of the victims were able to provide authorities with a composite sketch of the man who's been eluding them for quite some time."

"Yo Kei, get a look at that ugly mug!" Mido said.  
"I know! Looks like the fat bad guy from Jackie Chan Adventures!" Keitaro said.

"Police and a victim who will remain anonymous have issued a 1,000,000 yen reward for the capture of the Hinata City Flasher."

Hearing that, Keitaro and Mido sweatdropped.  
"Dude, that's a lot of money for a small timer like HCF!" Mido said.  
"1,000,000 yen here is over 12,500 is the U.S." Keitaro said.  
Then an idea hatched.  
"He's only a flasher, right?" Mido asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Keitaro answered.  
"How 'bout it, SuperPunk? Wanna catch a creep?"  
"Sure. We're going to need handcuffs, Mido."  
"Way ahead of you, Keitaro!"  
After leaving for his room, Mido came back with a set of handcuffs.

"Uh, Mido?" Keitaro said.  
"Yes?"  
"You already had cuffs?"  
"Yeah, er, Asako and I like to, how do you say… experiment our love for each other.  
"That's an interesting way of putting it, dude."  
"We're wasting time talking about how Asako and I bump uglies! We'll take my Prius."

And with fire and determination in their eyes, Keitaro and Mido head out to catch the Hinata City Flasher… right after printing the composite sketch of the aforementioned flasher.

XXX

**THE STREETS!  
**  
"Dude, don't you think a Prius is kind of a…" Keitaro trailed off.  
"If you say that my ride is a 'chick car', I'm going to take your share of the money." Mido muttered.  
"No! I need my share! I was just going to isn't your car kinda pricey?"  
"There's no price on rolling eco-friendly, Keitaro."  
"True…"  
"Remember, look for anybody acting suspicious." Mido said.  
"Of course. On any given night, you'll notice someone acting strange." Keitaro replied.

Riding through the streets, Keitaro and Mido noticed a suspicious looking character hanging around the playground.  
"Yo, Kei. I think we got him."  
"How so?"  
"Well, he looks suspicious, in addition… he's wearing a towel outdoors."  
"Yeah… and he does match the description in the sketch."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, look."

Looking at both the sketch the suspect, Mido confirmed his sights.  
"Yo, I just now noticed, he looks crazed in this picture," Mido said.  
"Well, the victim who provided the sketch was probably terrified of the man."  
"True that."  
"Anyway, proceed with caution, Mido."  
"Sure, he's just seem harmless."

After getting out of the car, Mido and Keitaro began to walk towards the man.  
That's when Keitaro noticed it…  
"Mido, get behind me."  
"Huh?"  
"I understand why he looks so crazed…"  
"You do?"  
"Have you ever heard of the drug PCP?"  
"Yeah… Wait don't tell me…"  
"Yeah, the Hinata City Flasher just downed a near lethal dose of PCP, hence the flasks and cups around him."  
"But how can you-"  
"Although odorless, I can smell the faint scent."

The flasher, who is now fully aware of Mido and Keitaro's prescence, took off his towel and ran straight toward Keitaro. _Looks like I'm in for a fight. _Keitaro thought, then cocked his fist back.

WHAM!

Keitaro's fist connected with flasher's jaw. But due to the PCP in his body, the flasher took that punch with ease. _Oh my. _Keitaro thought. _Lethal dose is right. _Grabbing the flasher's leg after he tried to kick him, Keitaro turns to Mido.  
"Get some help, Mido!"  
"I'll get the police! The station's not that far from here!"

After nodding his head to Mido, Keitaro turns to the druggie.  
"Now as for you…"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
Even going for a triple headbutt didn't slow the flasher down. Keitaro could tell that his opponent had a broken nose. _ He's weakened in the head, better go for __**Schoolyard Bully**__._

After cinching the flasher in a headlock, Keitaro forced the man to his knees and relentlessly alternated punches to his forehead and torso.  
**WHAM!BAM!BAM!WHAM!BAM!BAM!**

After 30 seconds of Schoolyard Bully, Keitaro let go of the man, who was on his knees. Seizing the opportunity, Keitaro grabbed the handcuffs that Mido dropped and placed the Hinata City Flasher under arrest. _That was close one. _Keitaro thought. _I better get my 1 million yen. _

XXX  
**5 MINUTES LATER**

The police came and officially put the Hinata City Flasher under arrest and into police custody. The police chief then walked up to Keitaro and Mido.  
"You boys did a good job…"  
**STARE.  
**"The citizens of Hinata City really appreciate it…"  
**STARE.  
**"Umm, boys?"  
**STARE W/ DOLLAR SIGNS.  
**The chief scowled.  
"Come to the station and get your money tomorrow."  
"Okay." Keitaro said.  
"Money Money Money!" Mido fist pumped.

After the police left, Mido and Keitaro got into Mido's Prius.  
"Kei, I saw the flasher after what you did to him. What'd you do?"  
The SuperPunk then looked to Mido.  
"I stormed the gates of Hell all over his sorry arse."  
"Nice."  
"Well, we better get going…"

And with that final note, Guys Night Out ended well. **Gates Of Hell: STORMED.**

Author's Note: That's was one hell of a fight. In the next chapter, Motoko decides to learn the ways of the SuperPunk, and everybody knows who her Sensei is going to be. I say no more… Until Next Time: _**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_**  
**


	16. SPIT

**Hey, it's Lake. Once again, thanks for the reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Resurrection. Enjoy.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. I do not own the lyrics to "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.  
_**Chapter 16: S.P.I.T.  
**It was a peaceful day at The Hinata Apartments. While Shinobu was preparing breakfast, Keitaro and the girls were sitting in the living room watching the morning news.  
"In other news," the news anchor started. "The man known as the Hinata City Flasher was arrested by police last night, however he's was apprehended and subdued by two concerened citizens. Here's Saori with the scoop…"  
The screen then shows a news reporter interviewing a familiar black haired young man with green eyes.  
"That's Mido!" Mitsune shouted. "He caught the flasher?!"  
"Wait," Motoko said. "Didn't the other anchor say that _**two **_citizens caught the flasher?"  
"Yes," Naru answered. "And wasn't Mido with…"  
Everyone then turned to Keitaro.  
"Keitaro, explain. NOW." The girls calmly said.  
Keitaro sweatdropped at how calm they were.  
"Okay, okay, I'll talk… You see, Mido and I were having a guys night out, when…  
XXX  
**ONE EXPLANATION LATER.**

After explaining himself, Keitaro was glomped by Mitsune and Su.  
"Keitaro's a hero!" Su gleefully shouted.  
"You must've creamed him real good, Kei." Mitsune said before giving Keitaro a passionate kiss.  
"I'm just doing by job as an outstanding citizen. No biggie," Keitaro said.  
"No _biggie_? No _biggie_?" Naru scowled. "You could've been killed, Keitaro! Do you know what PCP does to people?"  
"Of course, Naru."  
"And you still went ahead with Mido's idea?"  
"Yeah, that's the SuperPunk code: never quit, never back down. Rock hard, Hit Harder. Drink Mountain Dew." _Drink Mountain Dew? _Mitsune thought. _Really? Mountain Dew? That stuff's nasty! _Naru thought.

Motoko, who's been silent, took in Keitaro's words. She began to wonder about how strong the conviction of a SuperPunk is similar to that of a Samurai. _I wonder how strong would an individual be if they had both… _Motoko thought.

"Motoko," Keitaro said. "You okay?"  
"Keitaro, I have a favor," Motoko said.  
"Shoot…"  
"Can you… teach me the way of the SuperPunk?"  
"…Come again?" Mitsune and Naru asked.  
"I want to learn the way of the SuperPunk."  
Keitaro then put his head down. He then began shaking lightly.  
_  
Spirits, I must have offended him. _Motoko thought.  
Keitaro then gripped Motoko's shoulders and looked at her with exaggerated tears in his eyes.  
"I'm so happy!" Keitaro said. "I would've never thought you would want to learn about being a SuperPunk!"  
"Er… really?" Motoko asked.  
"Mitsune might've, maybe even Shinobu, but not you. Anyway your training starts now. Come with me."  
"Where are we going?" Motoko asked.  
"To the nearest clothing store that sells punk clothing. Come, S.P.I.T."  
"S.P.I.T.?" Motoko asked.  
"SuperPunk In Training, Motoko…" Keitaro answered.  
"Oh…"  
XXX

**The Streets of Tokyo  
**Taking in the familiar sights of Tokyo, Motoko and Keitaro were scoping for the store that they were looking for.  
"Why are we looking for a clothing store, Keitaro? Motoko asked.  
"The biggest part of SuperPunk training is looking the part. No offense, you don't look the part."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize, Motoko. Trust me, I made the same mistake when I was learning the way."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. My mentor called me a human version of Elmo from Sesame Street."  
"What's Sesame Street, Keitaro?"  
"The children's variation of 'The Root of All Evil.'"  
"Must be a horrible program…"  
"Hey, this place seems promising…"  
Stepping off the ATV, Keitaro and Motoko walk in front of a clothing store called "Hot Topic."  
_Sounds familiar. _Keitaro thought, turning to Motoko.  
"Before you say anything, I'm paying," Keitaro said.  
"Oh… thank you, then." Motoko replied.  
"Don't mention it. Lets go in."

Walking in, Motoko and Keitaro are greeted with the scent of burning incense. The place was surrounded in black, red, t-shirts, pants, skirts, tank tops, corsets, backpacks, and other punk accessories. Did I mention black and red?  
"Welcome to Hot Topic, how may I help you?" The sales clerk asked.  
"Yes," Keitaro started. "My friend here needs an outfit that says "hey, I'm a SuperPunk and I'm proud of it."  
"Oh, I know just the thing, sir. Come with me, miss."  
Motoko, who was looking around, snapped out of her reverie of how SuperPunks wear interesting clothes. "Oh, I am coming…"  
XXX

**Two Hours Later**

After two hours of searching, Motoko and Keitaro finally walked out of Hot Topic with their mission complete. Keitaro then looked at Motoko. _All I can say is… wow. _Keitaro thought. Temporarily out her normal samurai wear, Motoko was dressed like a bonafide SuperPunk. Her outfit consisted of a white Fit For Rivals tank top with a plaid skirt/black tights combo. On her arms were black and white striped armbands. To keep up with her samurai roots, she kept her chest bindings and bokken.  
"Wow, you look cool, Motoko…" Keitaro said.  
"You think so?" Motoko asked.  
"Of course! Now that the biggest hurdle was out of the way, now to the next lesson… music."  
"Music."  
"SuperPunks are known for the interesting music they listen to. You've been listening to my iPod for a while, have you got any favorite bands."  
"Of course: There's Flyleaf, Otep, Fit For Rivals, and Evanesence."  
"All of those bands have female singers, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Knowing you, you probably memorized the song lyrics, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Next lesson, we're going to perform."  
"What!"  
"Yeah, I'll be right back."  
Getting nervous, Motoko noticed that Keitaro had his guitar in his hand.  
_Calm down, Motoko. A warrior never gets nervous, why start now?_ She thought.

"Okay, have you thought of what song were going to perform?" Keitaro asked.  
Noticing the guitar, a group of people gathered around Keitaro and Motoko.

"It looks like those two are going to perform." A man said.  
"They look dressed for the part." Another said.  
"Yay! Street performers!" A child said.

Nodding at the gatherers, Motoko whispered in Keitaro's ear.  
"Okay, that song…"  
Taking his cue, Keitaro played while Motoko began…

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will BREAK!  
BREAK!_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick!  
I'm so  
I'm so sick!_

Taking in the applause, Motoko and Keitaro looked at each other. Giving her the thumbs up, Keitaro put his guitar away when he heard a cry for help.

"Leave me alone!" A woman's voice said.  
"Shut up, girl! I own your sweet ass!" A man's voice shouted.

Hearing the voice also, Motoko began to get angry.  
"That vile-"  
"Motoko…" Keitaro interrupted.  
"Yes?"  
"Your final lesson… help me re-educate this guy on how to treat a lady."  
"With pleasure… sensei."

With fire in their eyes, the SuperPunk and the **S.P.I.T.** (SuperPunk In Training!) made their way towards the man.  
Keitaro tapped the man on his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, sir…" Keitaro said.  
"Who the hell are you?" The man said, turning to Keitaro.  
_Check out the manners on him. _Keitaro thought. "I'm the guy who's gonna crack you in the mouth if you don't stop harassing that lady!"  
WHAM!

The man, taking advantage, hits Keitaro with a cheap shot.  
_Keitaro! _Motoko thought. "How dare-"  
CRACK!

Motoko couldn't even finish her sentence when Keitaro hit the man with open palm strike to the nose, breaking the aforementioned body part, then a palm strike to the throat. _I broke two noses in two days. _Keitaro thought. _That's a personal best.  
_"You *cough* broke my nose!" The man coughed.  
"So… your point is?" Keitaro asked.  
"You said *cough* you were gonna crack me in the *cough* mouth…"  
"What, you callin' me a liar? Motoko would you mind?"  
CRACK!

Motoko, in her sensei's stead, cracked the man in his mouth, breaking a large number of teeth with her bokken. After the man fell to the ground, Keitaro went to man's face and yelled a big, emphatic…

**"PIPE-BOMB!"**

Motoko went up to the woman to check on her.  
"Are you hurt?" Motoko asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me out with that asshole." The woman replied.  
Grabbing her bokken, Motoko went up to where Keitaro was standing.

"You okay, Keitaro?" Motoko asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Some blood on my lip from that cheap shot, but it's only a flesh wound. I'll live." Keitaro answered.  
"Good."  
"By the way, nice job with the bokken."  
"Thank you, Keitaro."  
"Well, judging by how today went, I would have to be the biggest ass on the planet to not make you a SuperPunkette."

"SuperPunkette, Keitaro?"  
"Or SuperPunkdoka… SuperPunkarita?"

"SuperPunk will be fine, Keitaro"  
"Okay."  
"Anything other than S.P.I.T."  
"Yeah, I didn't even like the name, but you can't argue with the end result…"  
"True."

Grabbing their things, the veteran SuperPunk and the brand new SuperPunk boarded the ATV, and went to do what SuperPunks do: Rock Hard, Hit Harder, and drink Mountain Dew.  
"Keitaro, I never had Mountain Dew. Is it good?" Motoko asked.  
"Mo-Mo, when you drink Mountain Dew, you're not riding on Cloud 9… You're riding the whole damn sky…" Keitaro answered.  
"Oh, then let's drink this Elixir of Izanagi…"  
"That's the spirit!"  
With that said, Keitaro and Motoko made their way to the nearest Ramen Shop that sold the so-called Elixir of Izanagi… Mountain Dew.

**Chapter 16 End  
A/N: Yeah, I know I went over the top with the whole 'Elixir of Izanagi', but that's how good Mountain Dew is. Anywho, next chapter will feature the next line in Keitaro's quest for Tokyo U, meaning the possible final stop for the SuperPunk, the final exams. Will he pass? Tune in to see! Until Next Time: **_**"One Empire, Under Lake…"**_


	17. The Sky Is The Limit

**Hey, Lake here. I want to thank you all for your continue support for this story, in addition for your support for my latest creation, "Love Hina: Stoked!" One of my friends, who's a Love Hina fan, was shocked that I made Motoko a SuperPunk. He told if I even think about giving Motoko a tattoo, he would threaten bodily harm. By the way, I do NOT have plans for inking up Motoko. Anyway, onto the story.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. I do not own the lyrics to "Good Riddance, Time Of Your Life" by Green Day.  
_**Chapter 17: The Sky Is The Limit**

**The Hinata Apartments**, **Midnight**

As the night air blew into the room, Keitaro Urashima, the SuperPunk bent on acing the Todai entrance exam, continues to study the night away. After getting off from work, Keitaro, along with Naru and Mutsumi, were gathered in Naru's room for a study sesion that lasted for an hour and a half. After Mutsumi left and Naru went to bed, Keitaro decided that he needed more time to study, so to 'keep the party going' as he put it, he went to his room and studied his books and notes.

_So much is riding on this. _The SuperPunk thought. _After three years and three failures, there's no way in Hell I'm going to be a four time ronin! _If Keitaro wasn't listening to his iPod, he would've heard his door sliding open, reveling his girlfriend, Mitsune Konno. _It seems like Kei is still studying. _The Fox thought. _Either way, it's payback time! _Already on Keitaro's blind side, Kitsune snuck up behind her boyfriend and roughly grabbed his shoulders, scaring the SuperPunk.  
"AHHH!" Keitaro yelled. Mitsune threw her head back and laughed. _Oh Kami, he sounded like a girl! _Turning around, Keitaro looked at his girlfriend, breathing heavily. "Kits, what the crap? You scar- er startled me!"

Mitsune embraced Keitaro, still laughing.  
"Oh come on, what's the matter? That's payback for what you did to me at work! When it comes to practical jokes, I'm the prankster in this relationship, Keitaro Urashima!"  
_She's still on that? _Keitaro thought, reminiscing on what he did.

_**Flashback**_

Earlier that day, Keitaro was goofing off in the storage room, looking for something to cure his boredom before heading off to work. _I'm so bored! _He thought. _Kits is already at work, and she left me here to wallow in this boredom! Evil girlfriend!_ Digging around in a box, he found a Whoopie Cushion, arguably one of oldest prank items in the history of pranks.  
"Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this..."

After getting Naru, Motoko, Su, and even Haruka (Keitaro didn't have the heart to get Shinobu, since he believed the girl would faint from embarrassment), the SuperPunk decided to get Kitsune at work with the cushion. _Oh this is going to be priceless! _Keitaro thought, pulling up to the Halo's Shine. After walking into the restaurant, Keitaro noticed that Mitsune was bussing a table, giving Keitaro the opportunity to place the cushion on the seat at the hostess desk. Leaving the scene of the crime, Keitaro went on the Angel's Perch and told Mido, who was tuning a guitar, what he just did. As Mitsune walked back to her post, Keitaro and Mido were waiting for Mitsune to sit down. _3...2...1...  
_BLUURP!

"What the hell?" Mitsune said, getting up. Picking up the cushion, looked at the words on the item.  
_**Kits, I did it... Got some kicks, huh? Signed, Keitaro Urashima.**_

Keitaro, who made no effort to hide his laughter, noticed Mitsune coming torward him. He then noticed what she had in her hand: a pair of scissors. "Haircut Time, SuperPunk..." Mitsune said.

_Oh shit. _Keitaro thought. _She won't do it..._

Snip. SNIP.

_But I'm not sticking around for her to do it!  
_Heading to Mitsuki's office, Keitaro dodges the snips of the Mitsune, who was on his tail. Opening the door to Mitsuki's office, Keitaro made a mad dash behind his boss. When Keitaro made physical contact with Mitsuki, she blushed.  
"Keitaro! What are doing to me?" Mitsuki asked and teased at the same time. "What about Mitsune?"  
"Mitsuki, you gotta help me!" Keitaro said. "Kits has a pair of snippers, and she wants to-"

"Found ya!" Mitsune interrupted.

Keitaro stood his ground behind his boss.  
"Kits, put the scissors down," Keitaro said, clutching Mitsuki like a lifeline. "This is an eating establishment, not Supercuts!"  
"You needed a haircut anyway!" Mistune said, approaching the duo. "Your hair is longer than mine!"  
"And that gives you ground to cut mine? Suki, do something!"

Mitsuki, an innocent bystander in this situation, looked at Mitsune, then at Keitaro.  
"What happened?" Mitsuki asked.  
"Kei used a Whoopie Cushion on me!"  
"It was just a harmless prank and she wants to eighty-six my hair!"  
"It's about time you got a haircut anyway!"  
"No! No! No!"  
As Keitaro and Mitsune went back and forth in a play argument, Mitsuki stopped them.  
"Stop it this instant!" Mitsuki said, both fists in the air.  
Turning to their boss, Keitaro and Mitsune stopped talking.  
"Now, I don't want to play 'kindergarten teacher' with two grown adults, but you two need to stop focusing on Whoopie Cushions and haircuts and focus on work! Understand?"  
"Yes, Mitsuki." Kei and Kits said in unison.  
"Good, now as I leave, you two hug it out."

When Mitsuki left, Keitaro and Mitsune embraced each other. Unfortunately for the SuperPunk, he let his down.  
SNIP!

"Dammit, Kits!"

_**Flashback End**_

Keitaro rubs the small bald spot in the back of his head.  
"You really showed your tails on that one. Kits."  
"I know and I'm not done yet!"  
"What do you me-" Keitaro stopped mid sentence when he heard the Snip and saw the scissors.  
"Round Two, Kei!"

_Crap! _Keitaro thought. _She's got the door blocked. Looks like I better expose her weakness. _As The Fox approached him, the SuperPunk did something that shocked her: He lunged at her. On top of his girlfriend, Keitaro was able to knock the scissors out of her hand, leaving her unarmed and his hair _unharmed. _

"Now that those are out of the way..."  
_Tickle. Tickle._  
"HAHAHA! Stop Keitaro! You know I hate it when you tickle me! HAHAHA!" Mitsune said between laughs. Keitaro, who's getting a kick out this, continues his onslaught. _I'm gonna make her snort! _He thought. Unfortunately for Mitsune, she told Keitaro one day that if she laughs too much at one time, it's a strong possibility that she'll snort eventually.  
Fortunately for her, this was not one of those times. Grabbing one of Keitaro's arms, Mitsune was able to push it away from her torso and place it behind the SuperPunk's back in an Urashima Family style submission. With one arm out of the equation, Mitsune grabbed Keitaro's ear and locked him in the Akumu Ear Pinch Of Death.  
"Do you give up?" Mitsune asked.  
"No!" The SuperPunk said.  
Applying light pressure, The Fox asked him again: "Do you give up?"  
"No! No! No!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Naru angrily yelled.

As Mitsune broke her holds, Keitaro got off of his girlfriend.  
"Sorry about that Naru!" The couple said in unison.

Believing they got through to Naru, Keitaro and Mitsune embraced each other.  
"For the record," Keitaro started. "I did not tap out."  
"I know, but one day, I'm going to make you tap, Kei."

_If she does, the irony in it is that I taught her the moves. _Keitaro thought. For the past few weeks, the SuperPunk has been teaching his girlfriend his family's martial art style because he didn't want her to be figuratively naked if she ever got into trouble. She was able to get it down offensively but she'll never be on par with her boyfriend defensively. It was like a sword/shield relationship: Mitsune was the sword, while Keitaro was the shield.  
"So," Mitsune said, looking into her boyfriend's brown eyes. "Still studying?"  
"Yeah, pretty much," Keitaro replied, looking into his girlfriend's slit eyes. "I'm actually done for tonight, so other than trying to murder my hair, did you need anything?"  
"Well, I was kinda wondering if I could spend the night with you."  
Keitaro sighed. "You know you don't have to ask, Kits."

"I know, but I love hearing you say 'yes'."  
"Speaking of 'yes', are we still on for tomorrow morning?"  
"Naru's not going to like it, bu yeah, I'm still in."

Smirking, the SuperPunk led his girlfriend into his futon. After she was comfortable, he got into the futon and into the warm embrace of the Fox. After a few minutes of teasing and kisssing, Mitsune asked Keitaro for a request.  
"Can you sing for me, Kei?" She asked.  
"Sure, anything for you, Mitsune. Anything in particular?"  
"Something that can ease me on to sleep."  
"I know just the song..."

Humming a tune, Keitaro held Mitsune closer and began:

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_  
_Hang it on a shelf in __good health__ and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead __skin on__ trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

"Kei, whatever happens, I'll still be there for you. Always," Mitsune, letting the sandman put her to sleep. Smiling, Keitaro looked at his ceiling, staring lightly at the wooden boards.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you have the time of your life._

_XXX_

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

It was breakfast time at the Hinata, and everyone was downstairs, except for the resident SuperPunk. Mitsune made it downstairs, but for some odd reason, she was wearing a hoodie, event though it was very hot.

"What's taking that Baka Keitaro so long to get down here?" Naru asked. "He's going to be late!"  
"He'll be down, he's just... deciding what shirt to put on..." Mitsune said, slowly unzipping her hoodie.

"Hey, girls, I'm here..."

Hearing Keitaro's voice, Naru looked at the SuperPunk and saw red... literally and figuratively.  
"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT SHIRT? JUST TO MAKE ME ANGRY!"

Keitaro, wearing a red shirt that had the words "Yes Yes Yes" written on the front of it, throws his arms in the air.  
"YES! YES! YES!" Keitaro shouts.  
"You dumb Baka!" Naru snarled. "Kitsune, do condone these 'Yes' Chants?"

After taking off her hoodie, Mitsune, wearing a pink shirt similar to Keitaro's, throws one arm in the air.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes." Mitsune calmly says.

Naru, who hated the Yes! Chants since day one, leaves the table and heads out the door.  
"You two are idiots!" Naru says. "I'm outta here!"_  
_

After Naru left, Keitaro hugged Mitsune. "Well, I better head out myself. Don't want to be late for such an important exam."

"Good luck, Kei." Mitsune said, kissing her man.  
"Do well, Keitaro," Shinobu said, patting him on the back.

After the patting, Su jumped on Keitaro's back. "Aww, c'mon Shinobu! We know that Keitaros will do fine!"

"Do your best, Keitaro," Motoko said. "This is your dream. Always remember: the sky is the limit."  
"Thank you, Motoko. Thank you everyone. I guarantee that I'll do my best."

After a group hug, Keitaro left the Hinata, prepared to lay it all on the line to achieve a dream. Getting on his ATV, the SuerPunk drove off into the morning air. His destination: Tokyo University.

_XXX_

**Tokyo University, Test Room B**

Like Keitaro, many of the people around him are prepared to take the test that can potentially set them up with a life most people can only dream of. So many have attempted to make it into the prestigious school, and so many have been set down. Keitaro Urashima is one of those people. Three times he has tried to get into Todai, and three times he has failed.

However, there have been three times in which he has never backed down from entrance exam.

What makes this forth run for Tokyo U special is a fact that to some may be small, but to the people who know Keitaro Urashima, the aforementioned fact is a fact of titantic proportions.  
The Fact: **This is the first time that Keitaro is taking the entrance exam as a SuperPunk.**

_SuperPunks never quit, never back down, and never gives up. _Keitaro thought. _I came so far, and I'm not going to stop soaring now! So much is riding on this._

"You may begin." The exam proctor said.

Turning over his paper, Keitaro clutches his pencil.

_The players are in place, so lets play the game._

Looking over the first subject, Mathematics, Keitaro smirks. _Let the game begin._

**Chapter 17 End.**

**As the game starts for Keitaro, will he come out on top, or will he not. Tune in for the Backlash... Until Next Time: **_**One Empire, Under Lake..."**__  
_


	18. I Made It!

**Here's Chapter 18 of "Resurrection." Enjoy!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. If I did, oh man!  
_

**Chapter 18: I Made It!  
Tram 19 (Tram Japan)**

"It's been a long time since I took the train," Keitaro Urashima said, looking out the window. Turning his attention to pressure on his shoulder, the SuperPunk smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, who gave him a cute pout.

"Why are we taking the train anyway?" Mitsune Konno asked, the pout still evident on her face.  
"Because the parking spots for non-students are so far away and besides," Keitaro said, turning to the person on his left. "I didn't want Nar-Nar here to feel left out on the train."  
After seeing the smirk on Keitaro's face, Naru turned away, not allowing the SuperPunk to see the scowl on her face.

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself, you Baka," Naru said.  
"Ooh, the claws are out! I wonder if Kentaro's nearby, maybe he can simmer you down with some good 'ol TLC.", Keitaro replied.  
"What did you say?!"  
"Oh, Ken!" Keitaro started, imitating Naru's voice. "Oh please, sneak up to my room and pleasure me so! Scratch that itch, YES! YES! YES!" The parents on the train had to cover their children's ears at Keitaro's vulgarity. A visible vein popped up on Naru's head.  
"You asshole!" Naru said, shaking her fist. "You know darn well I hate both immaturity and those YES! Chants!"

"Really, Naru?" Mitsune said, getting in between Keitaro and Naru. "You hate the Yes! Chants?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Really?"  
"YES!" Naru then caught on. "Dammit, you two! I curse whoever came up with the Yes! Chants!"

As Keitaro, Mitsune, and Naru continued with their debacle, a mother and a child listen on their conversation.  
"Mom, what did that man mean when he said 'scratch that itch'?" The boy asked.  
"Koji!" The mother said. "That is considered 'adult talk'! 'Scratch that itch' is not something children should say!"  
"It doesn't sound like a bad thing to say, mom." Turning to the teenage girl next to him, Koji gave the young woman a toothy grin.  
"Hey, lady! Want me to scratch that itch?"  
Although appalled at what Koji said, the teenager was reduced to laughter and tears because of such a vulgar statement coming from such a young boy. Overhearing the exchange, Mitsune and Keitaro laughed while Naru gave Keitaro a death glare.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Keitaro Urashima!" Naru said, continuing to burn a hole through Keitaro's head via glare. "  
"Hey, kids say the craziest stuff to other people!" Keitaro said, laughing in between words.  
"I know! It's so funny, right Naru?" Mitsune asked.  
"You know, that's why you two will NEVER make good role models in modern society!"  
"Oh, come on, Naru." Keitaro said. "I think I'm a terrific role model. Why? Because I taught by the best to _be _the best. Besides... I have good hair."  
Mitsune smirked at her boyfriends statement. _Heh. _She thought. _All I had to do is cut a little bald spot in his head and he goes to get a haircut. But count on Keitaro Urashima to get a different hairstyle to keep up with his SuperPunk roots!_

Switching up his below shoulder length brown hair, Keitaro's black and blonde hair would make a wrestling fan believe that the SuperPunk was a bonafide member of the MotorCity Machineguns. While the sides of Keitaro's head were lightly shaved down, the longer parts were stylized to hang to the left side and dyed a ash blonde.

"Your hairstyle looks okay, but why did you dye part of your hair a light blonde?" Naru asked.  
"Well, I thought since Kits' hair was the same shade of blonde, I thought it would be cool to match." Keitaro explained, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Keitaro, that was so thoughtful of you!" Mitsune said, hugging her boyfriend.  
"What can I say?" Keitaro said, embracing his girl. "I aim to please."

Naru decided not to stop at just his hair.  
"Okay, but what's with the the outfit?" Naru asked, ready to dress down the SuperPunk.  
"What's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Keitaro, look at what you're wearing: Ripped jeans, Converse shoes, a striped hoodie, and a punk band t-shirt. Speaking of that shirt, who would name a band 'The Sex Pistols' anyway?"  
"Hey, don't knock the Pistols, Naru. Besides, I would rather wear this outfit than yours. Speaking of your your outfit, if you were a little older, you'd pass off as my mother wearing those clothes."  
"How dare you, Keitaro! I wonder, do ALL SuperPunks have a rudeness complex?"  
"Uh, no. We have an awesomeness complex!"

Realizing that Keitaro wasn't going going to go into detail, Naru simply turned her head.  
"Whatever, just don't embarrass me when we get to Tokyo U, alright?"  
"Okay, mom."  
Although fuming, Naru thought better of the situation and left Keitaro to his own banter. As the train pressed forward, downtown Tokyo began to slowly come into view. Along with the view, the prestigious Tokyo University. However, unknown to the trio, a figure looks on, the smirk evident on his face. _I'm going to get that punk for questioning my sexuality!_

XXX  
**Tram Japan Train Station (Metro)**

"Tram 19 has reached its destination, Thank you for riding Tram Japan..."  
As the Hinata trio got off Tram 19, three uniformed police officers came into view. Coming to a stop in front of Keitaro, the lead officer spoke. "Excuse me, sir, I'm going to need you to come with us."  
Rubbing his temple, the SuperPunk sighed. "Whatever does Tokyo's Finest want with me?" He asked.  
"We got a call from a Tram Japan worker about a disturbance on the train by an individual matching your description. The man said that individual-in-question was apparently intoxicated."  
"Wait, _intoxicated_? Who the hell made the call?"  
"That would be me," A new voice says. A voice Keitaro knows all too well.  
Coming off the train, Hideki Ryo, lead singer of the Wraith's Faint Restuarant, looks at his supposed rival.

"Did you miss me, Mr. Urashima?" Hideki asked, brushing his bleached hair. "Nice hairdo, by the way. Keeping up with that glam rock look?"  
"Hold on," Keitaro started. "Has business got so bad at the Faint that you're working as a rent-a-cop for a train company, Ryo?"  
"No, business at the Faint is good. We have, like nine hundred followers on Twitter."  
"Funny, we have a thousand and counting at the Shine. By the way, I'm still not interested in you. I don't fly down that avenue, bro."  
"For the last time, I am NOT a homosexual!"  
Keitaro smirked under his breath. "Says the guy who holds his bleached hair in a purple scrunchie while wearing a blue rent-a-cop uniform that appears to be too tight for him!"  
An angry Hideki was about to retort, but the REAL police officer cleared his throat, letting everyone know that he still there.

"Anyway, due to standard protocol, you'll have to come with us to take a field sobriety test."  
Keitaro looked at the cop like he was crazy. "A field sobriety test? Really?"  
"Yes, really."

"Mandatory and all?"  
"Yes, it is mandatory."  
Swearing under his breath, Keitaro turned to Mitsune and Naru.

"Kits, Naru, go ahead without me. I'm going to go with the copper badges and pass this stupid sobriety test, which I think is very pointless, officers."  
While Naru shrugged her shoulders and walked away, Mitsune stayed behind.  
"Can I go with him, officer?" The Fox asked.  
"Since we're only using one of the train stations offices, you can come," The policeman answered.  
"What?" Hideki said, pissed. "She can't come!"  
"Well, too bad, I'm coming!"

As Hideki scowled, Mitsune, Keitaro, and the police officers made their to one of the main rooms of the train station. Keitaro, who regained his bearings after Mitsune told off Hideki, began to think about what is about to happen. _A freaking sobriety test, seriously? I think this is stupid.  
_Looking over to see Hideki, Keitaro smirked.  
"Um, officer, can you make him walk in front because I don't trust him from behind. He might try to grope me or something."  
"You son of a bitch! I'm not gay!" Hideki yelled.  
Grabbing the attention of everyone in the station, Hideki put his head down and walked into the room. Sitting two seats apart from him, Mitsune looked on. Although a bit of a drinker herself, Mitsune never took a sobriety test, so it was intriguing to her of how it takes place.

"Okay, sir," The officer said to Keitaro. "I'm going to need you stand on one leg to begin the test."  
"First off," Keitaro started. "I'll do it, but I'm going to let you let you know, this test is stupid. Second, Hideki, you're not even cool, why are even here?"  
"Shut up!" Hideki snarled. "C'mon, Super_Drunk_, obey the policeman's order!"  
Knowingly getting under Hideki's skin, Keitaro stood on one leg with ease.  
"Okay," the officer said. "You can-"  
"Wait a sec, who am I?" Keitaro interrupted, doing karate motions on one leg. "Hyaa! Waa! POW!"  
As Mitsune laughed, the rest of the officers facepalmed.  
"Are you serious?" Hideki asked.  
"Yes I am," The SuperPunk replied. "I imitated Bruce Lee, by the way. Watch movies sometime, you dip."

"You passed the first test, Mr. Urashima" the officer said.  
"Wait, what the hell?" Hideki said. "He PASSED the first test? Even after all that Jackie Chan BS?"  
"It was Bruce Lee, Mr. Ryo. Moving along, test number two. I need you to walk this straight line, turn, and walk it again."

The instant the officer said 'straight line', Keitaro turned to Hideki.  
"Kits, watch me do something Hideki can't do, the pervert!" Keitaro said, getting into position.  
_Obviously, that pissed Hideki off. _Mitsune thought, looking at the bleach blonde. _But he well deserves it!  
_While Hideki was stewing, Keitaro began to walk the straight line with ease. Because of his martial arts training, it was easy for him to keep his balance on the line. Turning around, he walked the line again.

"You passed the second test, Mr. Urashima." The officer said.  
"What?" Hideki asked. "He stepped out of the line, like three times!"  
""He, passed, Mr. Ryo. Get over it... Mr. Urashima, what are you doing?"

Keitaro continued to walk the line, but he was walking like he had something in his rectum.  
"Kei, what are you doing?" Mitsune asked.  
"I'm practicing my Vince Walk!" Keitaro answered. "You Got... No Chance! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da! No Chance In Hell!"

Okay, Mr. Urashima, you passed two of the tests. Just so you know, I'm impressed."  
"Really," Keitaro asked. "Why?"  
"Because under normal circumstances, field sobriety test are designed to make sure people _fail, _not pass. So case in point, I'm impressed."  
_Wow, that's very interesting to know. _The SuperPunk thought. _People are basically __**destined **__to fail these things.  
_"Anyway, on to the third and final test. This is the most important part of whole FST, so pay attention."  
"Okay. Lay it on me!" Keitaro said.  
"First off, take this."  
Reaching into his pocket, the policeman handed Keitaro a PSP. The SuperPunk was confused as to why a cop would hand him a handheld game console. Hell, he was confused as to why a PSP would be part of a test to check a person's sobriety!

"Okay, Mr. Urashima," The officer started. As you may already know, this is a PSP, short for Playstation Portable. The game that is inside is SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny. What I need you do is successfully beat two opponents without losing health."  
"Are you kidding me?!" Hideki shouted. "He has a play a video game?! What kind of crap is this? Aren't there other test this idiot can take, like a test that makes SENSE?!"

Turning on the PSP, Keitaro looked at Hideki with a sneer.  
"Hey, if it's part of the field sobriety test, you can't say much of anything. So shut up, please, it's bad enough the loading screens are long."

After getting through the main menu and and choosing 'Quick Match', Keitaro decided on who to fight as.  
_I think I'll choose Taki._ Keitaro thought, then looked at his girlfriend. _I wonder how hot would Kits look in Taki's ninja gear? _ After stopping a nosebleed, Keitaro turned to the task at hand. After the loading screen disappeared, Keitaro saw his opponent, Voldo, and made quick work of him.  
"Perfect!" Keitaro said, showing the officers the screen.  
"Good," the officers said. "Continue."  
Nodding, the SuperPunk continued his onslaught.  
"Time to fi- HEY, what the frick? Kratos is in this game? I could've been him?!"  
Although pissed that he could've been the Ghost Of Sparta in the game, Keitaro made quick work of Kratos and score yet another perfect.  
"YES! YES! YES!" Keitaro said. "I PASSED!"

After talking to the other policeman, the lead officer walked up to Keitaro.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Urashima. You passed the field sobriety test. You can go now."  
"Thanks, have a nice day officers. Eat shit, Hideki."  
Heading out the door, Keitaro and Mitsune gave Hideki the Bird and made their way out of the door.

Pissed off, Hideki went up to the policemen.  
"What the hell was that? That's why people don't trust the Japanese Police. You can't do your job, you're bland, and on top of that, you're crooked cops!"  
Smiling at the bleach blonde, the lead officer took out his handcuffs.  
"Well you are right about one thing," The officer said, arresting Hideki. "We are SO crooked."  
"Wait! Why are you arresting me?" Hideki asked, resisting arrest.  
"First off, resisting arrest. Second, possession of drugs."  
"Wait a minute, I don't have drugs on me!"  
"You do now."

After stuffing PCP, crack cocaine, and ecstasy in Hideki's pockets, Tokyo's 'Finest' took the man into custody (and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy).  
XXX

**Tokyo University**

"Wow that was an hour of my life well spent." Keitaro said, looking for his name on the entrance list.  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it was worth seeing Hideki get arrested." Mitsune said, looking for Keitaro's name as well.  
Alternating between looking at the list and at her boyfriend, The Fox can see the anticipation and motivation on his face.

_This so important to him. _She thought. _He's fought so hard to get to where he is today. He even left to reignite the flame, and he refuses to burn out.  
_  
As Mitsune continue to look, she felt a light touch on her shoulder.  
"Kei?" Mitsune said, looking at Keitaro's face.  
The SuperPunk's face held a smile, along with a catonic look of shock.  
"Kei, what's wrong?"  
Without speaking, Keitaro guided Mitsune to one of the entrance lists and pointed at a lone name.  
**Keitaro Urashima.**

Unable to hold back any longer, Keitaro embraced Mitsune and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
"I MADE IT!" Keitaro said after breaking the kiss.  
"I so happy for you, Kei!" Mitsune said, refusing to let go of her man.  
As the two lovers enter into another make out, we enter into a new era. A new age. We now enter **The Age Of Urashima.**

**Chapter 18 End**  
**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews for "Resurrection" and "Stoked". At first, I though with "Resurrection", people didn't want a Keitaro with tattoos and piercings, but I'm amazed that everybody liked it. Next chapter will feature an OC that plays an important part to Keitaro's SuperPunk lifestyle. He was mentioned in Chapter 1, but makes a full appearance, in the next chapter. Why is he here, tune in. Until Next Time:**

_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**_


	19. Broken Heart & Reunion

**Here's the latest installment of Resurrection. Enjoy!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.  
_**_Current Ages  
_**_Keitaro: 21  
Mitsune:21  
Naru:19  
Motoko: 17  
Shinobu:15  
Su:16  
Haruka: 27  
Mutsumi: 22  
Tsuruko: 27  
Kentaro: 20__  
_**Chapter 19: Broken Heart & A Reunion  
Four Months After The Admission**

Kentaro Sakata is a very impatient man. As heir to a multi million yen corporation, The young Sakata is used to things going his way immediately. His father, Sentaro Sakata, has always noticed this and was worried how impatience would hold his son back. That's why waiting in traffic was so difficult for the young man. Being the stereotypical spoiled boy, he felt that when he triggered his car horn, other cars should let him pass by, no questions asked.

"It's okay, Naru, I'm just driving," Kentaro said into his cellphone.  
"Yes, but isn't that dangerous?"  
"Yes, but not as dangerous as waiting for the streetlight to change."  
As Kentaro made this statement, the light finally turned green. When the privileged Sakata continued up, another car cut in front of his, angering him to an extent. The anger quickly dissipated when he noticed that no sound was coming from the black and neon blue car.

_What kind of car is that? _Kentaro thought. After going across the bridge, Kentaro realized that the car was heading toward the Hinata Apartments. _I wonder what business he has there. _ Following the car into a parking area in front of Haruka's Tea Shop, Kentaro read the car's license plate.  
"Shi-kun, huh?" Kentaro said, forgetting that Naru was still on the phone  
"What? Who's Shi-kun?" She said.  
"Oh, no one important, Naru. I'm on my way up the stairs right now. See you in a bit. Love you."  
"But I'm not-"

Hanging up, Kentaro got out of his Ferrari, but noticed that a someone was getting out of the black/neon blue GTO. Getting a closer look, Kentaro groaned in disapproval. _Great. Another one of those... what are they called? SuperPunks? _He thought.

The man, who looked to be in his mid twenties was wearing a black shirt with gray skinny jeans and black Converse shoes. His dark blue hair was stylized in numerous amounts of braids hanging down his back. Wearing glasses and a strange headset, the man's arms and neck, like Keitaro's, was covered in tattoos. Kentaro felt that this man's pale body was covered in ink. Kentaro's attention then turned to the sword that was on his back.

"Can I help you?" The man said, noticing Kentaro's eyes on him.  
Looking away, Kentaro shook his head and made his way to the staircase leading to the Hinata, wanting to distance himself away from the dark haired man. _There's something off about that guy. _Kentaro thought. Ignoring the man, the young heir made his way up the stone staircase, but realized the man was walking up the stairs as well. Walking side by side with the young man, Kentaro decides to make conversation.

"Such a long staircase," Kentaro said.  
"Yeah, really," The young man said.

The conversation started off well, but...  
"So what's with the blue hair and pale skin?"  
"What's the inside story on the lame v-neck and goofy cardigan?"

Time stopped, hazel eyes met pale green eyes, and visible scowls were evident on both faces."  
"What did you say?" Both men said.

XXX  
**Haruka's Tea Shop, 10 minutes earlier**

Tsuruko Aoyama is a very strong woman, period. The greatest prodigy to ever emerge from the God's Cry School, the proud woman was never one to let something as mundane as emotions keep her down. She was also never one to let anyone in on letting her know how she was feeling. Which was why Haruka was racking her brain as why Tsuruko suddenly came in, tears falling from her blank face. Shock, confusion, and wonder was hidden behind the mask of indifference of the Urashima female. After the tears stopped falling, Haruka handed Tsuruko a cup of tea.

"Now that you've calmed down, mind telling me what's wrong?" Haruka asked.  
"He said he would always love me..." Tsuruko whispered, reaching for the cup.  
"Who? Hayate?"  
Hearing the name, tears fell on Tsuruko cheeks again.

Haruka sighed. She never saw her friend like this. She felt she knew what happened but she needed to make sure before jumping to conclusions. Pulling a napkin out of her apron pocket, Haruka handed it to Tsuruko.  
"I'll ask again. What's wrong?"

"He cheated on me," Tsuruko sniffed.  
_Hearing that confession confirms my conclusion. _Haruka thought. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's okay, I'm-"  
"It's not okay and trust me, you're not fine."

Tsuruko looked down at her tea with a blank expression.

"Tsuruko, when Seta chose another woman over me," Haruka started. " I was devastated. I cried, broke stuff, ate ice cream and watched countless sappy love movies at first. That's what I did at first, and you know what? I regret it. Here I am, Haruka Urashima, tears galore, eating Ben & Jerry's, watching Pretty Woman, Titanic's eccentric sister-in-law."

Tsuruko winced at the female Urashima's words. _Any grieving woman who could endure such an ordeal deserves my respect. _She thought.

"When Seta moved to America to be with that woman, I was relieved enough to finally start picking up the pieces of my heart. Slowly, but surely, I was able to start over. Someday, I might be able to forgive him, but I'm still moving forward. That's what you need to do Tsuruko."

The elder Aoyama nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it's so hard, you know? There were two men that were able to get past the wall that protected my heart, and Hayate was one of them."

"Who was the other guy?" Haruka asked.  
"Oh, him? His name was Shizuka. We were friends since childhood, he was year younger than me. His family, like mine, has a dojo and both share a sister relationship."

"What was he like?"  
"He was a very strong boy. Even at a young age, he was skilled with the sword and stood by his beliefs with strong conviction. At the same time, he was very sweet. When I felt sad or angry, he always knew how to brighten my darkest day. He was my best friend."

"What happened to him?"  
Tsuruko sighed at this question.  
"When he was accepted into a high school, Shizuka and I fell out of touch. We wrote to each other, but when I started dating, we both stopped writing. To be honest, I miss Shi-kun. I would love to see him right now."

Taking a puff of her cigarette, Haruka turned to look out the window. Exhaling the smoke, she sees two men making their way up the staircase. While she was able to recognize one of them as Kentaro, she was unable to figure who the cerulean haired man was. Since Tsuruko was quiet, Haruka studied the young man. _Judging from his appearance, he must be one of Keitaro punker friends. Must be interesting having blue hair and pale skin. _She thought... then backtracked. _Blue hair? Pale skin? _

Haruka then remembered the stories that Keitaro told her about the time he spent in America. The SuperPunk would always mention a man named Jai, another SuperPunk, in every story. At times, Keitaro would joke about his skin and hair, saying that Jai was 'Shinobu's long lost brother'. Comparing prior knowledge with the man outside, the proverbial light bulb shined.

"So that's the infamous Jai..." Haruka said out loud.  
"How did you know that?" Tsuruko asked.  
"Know what?"  
"Shizuka's last name is Jai."  
"So he had two first na-" Haruka was thrown for a loop and was unable to finish her sentence.

Looking out the window again, Haruka sees Jai and Kentaro staring each other down, scowls evident on their faces. _It can't be. _She thought. _There's no way that this Jai and Tsuruko's Jai are one and the same. _Taking a sip of tea, Haruka turned to Tsuruko.

"So what did he look like? Shizuka was his name?" She asked  
"Oh!" Tsuruko happily chirped. "He looked like your typical Japanese man. However, what made him stand out was his blue hair and pale skin. Now that I think of it, he could pass off as that Shinobu girl's brother."

The cigarette in Haruka's mouth was threatening to fall right to the ground. With the word 'coincidence' and the phrase 'what are the odds?' running through her mind, Haruka stood up.

"C'mon, Tsuruko, we're going upstairs."  
"Why?" Tsuruko asked.  
"I might have found someone who can help you through this situation..."

XXX  
**Meanwhile at the top of the stairs...**

Kentaro Sakata and Shizuka Jai have never met each other, but with how they were glaring at each other, one would think they were looking at William Hatfield and Randolph McCoy. While Kentaro was rubbing his temple, Shizuka was unconsciously running a hand through his braids.

"How dare you mock my sense of fashion!" Kentaro said.  
"Well, how dare you mock my natural hair color and my skin tone!" Shizuka replied.

"Who in the world ever heard of blue being a natural hair color?"  
"A lot of people, and the pale skin is a defense mechanism, you idiot!"  
"Do you know who I am? How dare you call me an idiot!"  
"I call 'em like I see 'em, Jersey Shore Virgin."

"I like that, Jersey Shore Virgin." A female voice says.

Turning around, Kentaro and Shizuka turned to see two women, one with a look of neutrality, the other with pure shock. Taking a closer look at the second woman, Shizuka's jaw dropped.

"Tsu-chan?" Shizuka said to Tsuruko.  
"Shi-kun?" Tsuruko replied.

After a brief look into each other's eyes, the two friends walked to each other gave an embrace that was a long time coming. Kentaro was livid, just minutes ago, he was about 'allegedly' kick Shizuka's ass, now he was watching the 'blue haired hooligan' hug an attractive woman in Tsuruko. Subsiding his anger, Kentaro turned to Haruka.

"Naru is here, right?" He asked.  
"Of course not. Everyone is at school while Mitsune and Keitaro are at work. No one is in the dorm." Haruka replied.

Haruka's answer caught Shizuka's attention. _He finally got in, huh? _He thought. _I knew those adventures in America would pay off. _

After snapping out of his thoughts, Shizuka realized that Tsuruko was holding on real tight. He then felt uncomfortable aura around his best friend. _I'm sensing an aura of pain and sadness coming from her. It isn't right._

"Tsuruko." Shizuka simply said.

Not wanting to break the hug, the olive brown eyes of Tsuruko met the catalyst green eyes of Shizuka.

"Yes, Shizuka?"  
"I felt your aura... We need to talk."

Feeling ignored, Kentaro's face abstracted into a scowl.  
"So I'm supposed to wait until Naru gets back?" He asked Haruka.  
"You can leave, or you can join us until the gang gets back."

After giving it thought, Kentaro made his may toward the staircase.  
"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that," Kentaro said. "I really don't want watch these lovebirds make out the whole time."

That statement caught the attention of Tsuruko and Shizuka.  
"We are not lovebirds! Just friends, bro!"

"Don't worry about him," Haruka said. "You have bigger things to worry about. Come down to the tea house, you two can talk there."

Nodding, Tsuruko and Shizuka broke the hug and made their way downstairs. Following them, Haruka noticing that Tsuruko unconsciously grabbed Shizuka's hand while they were walking down the staircase. For a brief moment, the Urashima woman could picture ten year old Tsuruko holding the hand of a seven year old Shizuka. After lightly shaking her head, Haruka took another drag of her cigarette and sighed.

"I have to stop watching chick flicks..." Haruka said, making her way down the staircase.

**Chapter 19 Fin.**

**A/N: In the next chapter, Keitaro and the gang comes back and another reunion goes down. This time, it's Shizuka and Keitaro. **

**Until Next Time:**

_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**_


	20. The Ronin

**Hey everyone, Lake here. First off, I want to apologize to all of the readers who took the time to read "The Resurrection Of Keitaro Urashima." I know I haven't been the best at updating, but I apologize. With college and stuff, I've been kinda busy. Once again, I'm very sorry. Don't worry though, I'm still in it to win it! Anyway... _You Are Now Entering, The Lake Spectrelight, Live In PunkER-Fi!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. THAT honor goes to Ken Akamatsu._

**Chapter 20: The Ronin**

Inside the Hinata Tea Shop, there were three very diverse emotions running through three very different people. Tsuruko Aoyoma, the proud swordswoman of the God's Cry School, held an emotion of sadness and scorn. Shizuka Jai, the childhood friend of Tsuruko, brandished an emotion of light anger and calm. As for the final player, Haruka Urashima, who's the close friend and recent acquaintance of Tsuruko and Shizuka; respectively, carried her usual emotion of neutrality and indifference. These emotion came to the forefront when Tsuruko, tears in tow, explained in detail both her marriage life and the night of Hayate's infidelity.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong," Tsuruko said. "I thought I was a good wife..."  
"Tsu-chan," Shizuka said. "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't believe you did."  
"And you ARE a good wife," Haruka said.  
Realizing that she had both Haruka and Shizuka there to support her in her time of need, Tsuruko stopped crying and began to slowly strengthen her resolve. Haruka began to notice this and hatched an idea.

"Shizuka, can I speak to you in private?" Haruka asked.  
The braided haired man turned to the tea shop owner. "Umm, sure."  
After assuring Tsuruko that he wasn't going to be long, Shizuka stood up and walked over to Haruka, who was already in her office.  
"Please close the door," Haruka said, taking a drag of her cigarette.  
Nodding his head, Shizuka closed the door.  
"Shizuka, I'm going to make this long explanation short, Tsuruko needs a good cheer-up, and I believe you're the guy strong enough to do it."  
_'Strong enough', huh? _Shizuka thought. "Something tells me I'm going to get a workout out of your idea."

Smirking, Haruka stood up and put her cigarette out.  
"Well, what do you expect? Your 'Tsu-chan' is going through a lot, and I think you may be her knight-"  
"Ninja, Haruka. We are in Japan" Shizuka interrupted.  
"You know what I mean." Haruka continued. _  
_Taking in Haruka's words, Shizuka vowed that he would put a smile on her face the only way he knows how. Opening the door, the SuperPunk ninja walked over to Tsuruko and extended his hand.  
"Tsuruko Aoyama, I challenge you to a match."  
Looking up at her 'Shi-kun', the elder Aoyama sister couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"Step outside, Shizuka."  
XXX

**Meanwhile In Hinata City**

Contrary to popular belief, SuperPunks can bring a lot to the Table of Knowledge. While Punk Rock and Straight Edge are at the top of a SuperPunk's list of interests, there is one anomaly that will never escape a SuperPunk's mind (or mouth): Conspiracy Theories! Which was such the topic at the Halo's Shine during break.

"If you listen to one thing I tell you, listen to this!" Keitaro said to his girlfriend and co-workers. "The Illuminati exists!"  
While Mitsune and Asako had a 'not this again' look on their face, Mido and Taki agreed.  
"Keitaro," Mitsune started. "How many times do I have to tell you the Illuminati doesn't exist anymore."  
"Hold on, Kits," Taki said. "The good Illuminati doesn't exist anymore, but the evil one took its place."  
"Taki, you're buying this garbage?" Asako asked.  
"Babe, it's not garbage," Mido said. "The Illuminati are in league with the government and there bugging our phones and TVs. Causing wars all over the world. Hell, the Illuminati **faked** the Moon Landing! Everyone we care about is affiliated with the Illuminati!"

Asako was taken back. Mido, _her_ Mido, was also bitten by the Illuminati bug.  
"But you can't be serious," Mitsune said. "Not EVERYONE is with the Illuminati... right?"  
"No, not everyone," Keitaro answered. "Just the people you least suspect: Daisuke the Bus Driver, Akinori the mailman, Nick the Pig, Koji's Mom..."

"Koji's Mom! Really, Keitaro?!"  
"YES!"  
"I'll have you know, I've met Koji's Mom, and she seems like a nice woman and she's a regular here! I highly doubt she's involved in a shadowy organization!"

Keitaro was about to retort when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Realizing it was coming from outside, he went outside. Using his keen sense of sight, Keitaro focused on the flashes and was able to come up with a conclusion.  
_Those aren't just flashes. _Keitaro thought. _It's an attack clashing with another attack! _With the realization, out comes another realization. _A fight! _Noticing the flashing lights, Mitsune walked outside to the lights.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"A fight! An actual fight!" Keitaro answered.  
"A fight?"  
"Yeah I'm trying to focus on who's fighting, so-" Keitaro then paused.  
"Kei, are you all right?"  
Mitsune turned to look at her boyfriend, who brandished a smile on his face.

"Keitaro?" Mitsune said.  
"What's she doing here? More importantly, what's _he _doing here?" Keitaro said.  
"Who?"  
Realizing he was talking out loud, the SuperPunk grabbed his girlfriend's hand.  
"Come on, Kits!"  
"Wha-wait! Where are we goin'?"  
"To the fight! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
With those words, the two lovers made their way towards a rooftop, where the two combatants were continuing their battle...

XXX  
**THE NEARBY ROOFTOP**  
When it comes to some people, all you need is a good fight to take your mind off of a negative anamoly. Tsuruko was such a person. Throughout the challenge with Shizuka, she was able to go from scorned woman to tough cookie in 3.5. Unfortunately for Shizuka, the Aoyama swordmaiden was able to get the better of the braided haired shinobi upstart. To top it off, the bokken they were using weren't helping his cause either.  
_  
Dammit! _Shizuka thought. _That last attack hurt like hell!_ Realizing that he was on the losing end of things, Shizuka began to build up ki for his final attack. _When in doubt, use the Koi No Yokan! _Running around Tsuruko at breakneck speed, Shizuka began letting off afterimages to fool the experienced swordswoman, specifically her eyes and reflexes. Noticing the evident smirk on his face, Tsuruko lightly grimaced.

_I remember this attack. _She thought. _He called it the Koi No Yokan. _When they were kids, Tsuruko remembered all to well that this was the same attack that Shizuka used as a desparation attack. She would never admit it to Shizuka, but she would enjoy seeing him use his desparation attacks in their sparring sessions. However, this was NOT a sparring session, this was an open challenge, meaning Tsuruko HAD to get the win in this challenge. Now noticing the images coming towards her, Tsuruko realized that Shizuka was coming right at her, condusive to the Koi No Yokan. Taking a small jump, Shizuka shifted his body and executed a triple spin attack with his bokken. Closing in for the win, Shizuka forgot that the word of the day was (insert GASP here) **Counter**.

Taking a step back, Tsuruko caught the enemy bokken with her right hand, and built up ki in her left hand.  
_Time for my critical hit! _  
"**Secret Art: Gekko Kokoro!"  
**Dropping her bokken, Tsuruko executed a stun type punch to the heart which knocked Shizuka unconcious.  
"Oh my, I feel better already!" Tsuruko said, not yet realizing she was able to put Shizuka to sleep. "Shi-kun, are you okay?"

By this time, Keitaro and Mitsune were able to make their way onto the roof of the building.  
"Hey, Tsuruko!" Mitsune said. "I see that you won the fight, huh?"  
"It wasn't really a fight, just a friendly challenge." Tsuruko modestly replied.

Keitaro went to go check on Shizuka.  
"Holy Cheese on Rye! Shizuka's knocked out!"  
"Wait, he is?" Tsuruko said, making her way towards Keitaro. "Wait, how do you Shi-kun?"  
"He's my fellow Ronin, we're on the same squad."  
The SuperPunk noticed that Tsuruko and Mitsune were looking at him with confusion.  
_Oh that's right. _Keitaro thought. _Explanation. _  
"The Ronin," Keitaro started, "Is a squad of Punk activists who helps those in need in order take out injustice. All in all, we're a serious group."_  
_

"So the Ronin are like a Reverse Illuminati?" Mitsune asked.  
"Hardly, we're just a group of friends helping out the world... Anyway, Tsuruko, what are you doing here?"

After a moment of indecision, Tsuruko sighed.  
"My bastard of a husband cheated on me, and I came to Hinata City to see Haruka. Shizuka, who's my childhood friend, was apparently looking for you the Hinata Apartments but found me instead."

"Let me guess the rest," Keitaro started. "In an effort to cheer you up, he challenged you to a match."  
"He did that to cheer me up?"  
"Of course, that's how Shizuka rolls."  
Tsuruko did a double take on Keitaro's words. _Now, that I think of it, Shizuka has changed since last time. He's become cuter as well. In a rebellious kind of way._

Tsuruko then saw Keitaro, more specifically, his look and attire.  
"You've changed as well, Keitaro."  
"You like? I decided to dye my hair ash-blonde to have the same color as Kits here. We're kinda together now."

**BONK!  
**"Oww! What was that for, Mitsune?"  
"That's for being modest to Tsuruko! 'Kinda together', my ass! We ARE together, right?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes, what?!"  
"Yes, babe. I love it when you're angry..."  
"I know, sug, c'mere..."

Forgetting about Shizuka and Tsuruko, The SuperPunk turned to his girlfriend and claimed her lips a his. Realizing she didn't want to be outdone, The Fox snaked her arms around Keitaro and jumped onto his hips, straddling him in the process.

"Turned into quite the exibitionist, huh Kei?"

Breaking away from Mitsune, Keitaro looked into the green eyes of Shizuka, who regained conciousness.  
"Ya know, if you want privacy, Tsu-chan and I can leave you to your devices..."

**BONK!**

"Cripes! What was that for, Tsuruko?" Shizuka said, nursing a sore spot on his head.  
"Your look may have changed, but your still that insensitive Shi-kun..."  
"Whatever..."

XXX

After making sure Shizuka could walk on his own, the gang left the rooftop and made their way back to the Hinata. While Tsuruko and Mitsune walked ahead out of earshot, Keitaro and Shizuka began to talk.

"Something tells me you came to see me on strict Ronin business, right?" Keitaro asked.  
"Oh, come on, I couldn't come to Hinata City to see my best friend?"  
"Of course, but you always call first..."  
"But, I wanted to try something new. If you don't like it, kiss me I'm_ shitfaced_..."

Realizing he'll get next to nowhere with Shizuka, Keitaro threw his hands up.  
"Okay, then what's up?"  
At this question, Shizuka reached into his backpack, took out a manila folder, and handed it to Keitaro.

Reading over the papers, Keitaro realized that the details were about a person. He then saw the man's face and nearly fell over.  
"Shizuka," Keitaro started. "Is this who I think it is?"  
"Kyo Isozaki, age thirty five, member of the Yakuza, and the same Yakuza who put you in the hospital."  
"How did you get this info, Shizuka?"  
"I'm a Panku ranked member of the Ronin, getting info on gang members is simple."

Keitaro then looked to the sky.  
"You know what you have to do, right?" Shizuka asked.  
"Is that why you're here?"Keitaro replied.  
"In addition to being friends, the Head ordered me to support you in any way possible."  
"Thanks, man. Now that you've said that, I hoped you packed enough, cause like it or not, you're bunking with me at the Hinata."  
"Sure... wait, SuperPunk say wha?"  
"Until we handle the Kyo Isozaki problem, you're hanging out at the Hinata Apartments."

Shizuka was livid, but decided not to show it.  
"Wouldn't your _female _tenants have a problem with that?"  
"We'll make up a lie about why you're here and stick with it!"  
"... You're serious, aren't you?"  
"Damn straight, now get to thinking we're almost there."

While Shizuka began to fabricate a lie, Keitaro had thoughts of his own.  
_Just wait, I'm going to solve the Kyo Isozaki problem..._

**Chapter 20 end.**

**A new side of Keitaro emerges, what will happen next, you ask? Tune in! Until Next Time:**

_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**_

_**You Are Now Leaving, The Lake Spectrelight...**_


End file.
